Her Oldest And Biggest Fan
by LadyWriter29
Summary: JJ gets threating calls that leads to a death. Her new boyfriend,who just happens to be an undercover detective,there to help her,gets murdered with her in the same bed. She's a suspect and needs the help of her team to clear her and find the killer.
1. Chapter 1

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. I know that some of you wanted me to finish some of my other stories before I would start another story. But for me to do that, I need you to go to my profile and vote on my poll. Which story did you want me to finish first. My deadline is going to be June 1st. And depending on the response I get on the poll, I will go forward from there. I would really love to hear which one you would like me to complete first. Anyhow, this is a new story. And I hope you all like it. Thanks for your time and you reading AND reviewing this story. ENJOY! **

Prologue

JJ slowly opens her pale blue eyes. She takes a few minutes to remember where shes at. That happened more then she'd like. With all the cases they go on, she finds herself disoriented when waking up a lot.

JJ lets out a little moan as she stretches. When she sees her dresser and favorite picutre of her crazy family of different and special people. She smiles at the memory of when that picture was taken.

It was at their annual 4th of July picnic. It had been the first picnic with David Rossi as a new-old, whatever member. Hed been a co-creator of the BAU. He retired, but when Jason Gideon lost his special lady on a case, he came back. Jason Gideon is also a co-creator of the BAU.

The unsub, as they are refered to, killer Jason's lady friend, and left her dead body for him to find in his bed. It was the bed that they made love in. Jason had a bit of a breakdown and couldn't put the rest of the team in danger with his lack of focus. So he left leaving only a note for Spencer, who he saw as a son, of sorts. Spencer saw Jason as a father he always wanted and needed, but as a mentor too.

Once he left, it crushed Spencer and his trust in others falters. Saying that him leaving was hard on Spencer would be a bit of an understatement. Sure he trusted the team to watch his back on cases, but he mostly kept his personal life and feelings to himself. Guarding them with his life.

JJ attempts to wipe some crusties out of the corner of her eyes. To get a better look, she leans over to turn on her bedside lamp. When she does, she sees dark red liquid on her hands. She's in shock, but looks down. Her night gown is 90% covered in this red moist liquid. JJ gasps and looks back to the bed.

"Oh God! TOM!" jj presses her fingers to his wrist which looked less injured then his neck. She felt nothing. JJ started shaking and tried to get out to the cordless phone in the living room. Her legs threatening to buckle beneath her. She leaned on the wall a little as she made the short journey that seemed to take forever.

When she finally made it there, her hands were trembling so bad that she was afraid she wouldn't be able to hold on to it without dropping it. She pushed 911 and places it to her delicate ear.

"911, what's your emergency?" A woman spoke on the other end of the phone line.

JJ tries to speak a few times with no voice coming forth. She clears her throat and finally squeaks out, " I think he's dead."

"Who's dead ma'am? Can you tell me what happened?" The 911 operator asks.

"Tom…Thomas. My boyfriend Tom. I woke up in bed next to him. There's blood all over. I felt for a pulse. I didn't feel one. Oh God! Please send some help." JJ exclaims.

"Do you know what happened? I have a unit in route. Can you tell what happened to him to cause all the blood to be everywhere?" the 911 operator was talking to JJ like she was a mere child.

"It looks like his throat has been slashed." JJ said, sounding distant.

"Is there an open wound that you can see? Or are you taking a guess?" The 911 operator trying to keep her talking and getting as much info as possible.

"It looks to be a wound on his neck. More blood is darker and more around his neck. Oh God! I need to call Hotch!" JJ says, so numb.

"Who's Hotch, ma'am?"

"He's my boss. Special Agent Aaron Hotchner with the FBI's BAU. He's also Tom's friend. Oh God! I'm gonna be sick!" JJ yells and vomits on her living room floor and in the waste basket that she found. The 911 operator could hear her retch.

"Miss!" The operatot yells an octive higher. It was sighlent for a few moments. The operator hears what she believes is JJ picking up the phone, but fumbling with it. Losing it a few times.

"Sorry. I see this all the time at work. But it's the first friend I've seen like this." JJ taking in as deep a breath as her tight chest will allow her.

"Miss, the cops and ambulance are on the way. Why don't you tell me what happened." The operator coaxes.

"We went to a bar last night. We came home and went to bed. I fell right to sleep. I woke up just a few moments ago. I noticed that I was wet. Then I noticed it was dark in color. That's when I looked over at Tom." JJ couldn't say anymore.

Mere seconds later, JJ could hear sirens. She quickly went to her front door of her house and opened it. Then she waited to meet the police and/or paramedics. Whomever got there first.

JJ didn't want to be alone in her house with the dead body of her boyfriend and lover. JJ was just so terrified that the ground would open up and swallow her whole. And no one would miss her.

JJ was also terrified that she now knew that someone else was in her house last night. Killed her boyfriend while she was slept right next to him. But why didn't this person kill her too? Oh God, what if hed done something to her and she did know.

This made JJ vomit over the side of her porch.. So much has been running through her head. When she stopped vomiting, the paramedics run up to her on the porch.

But JJ was seeing then running to her in slow motion. Then what she was seeing was getting kind of wavey. She got dizzy. And just as the first paramedic got to her, she passed out. The paramedic catches her and lays her down.

When JJ slowly opens her eyes, she thinks that what had happened was all a dream. That she might have been on a case and was injured.

"Miss, are you ok?" The middle aged paramedic man asks.

"Where am I?" Was all JJ says, then she sees Hotch rushing up the lawn toward them. Once there, Hotch saw all the blood.

"MY GOD! JJ are, you ok? Where's Tom, JJ?" Hotch asks in a panic.

"Hotch, I…there." JJ was confused and disoriented.

"JJ, are you hurt? Any cuts?" Hotch asks, looking more at the paramedics. Looking for answers to what a visibly shaken JJ, might not know.

"I…I just…I woke up and…he-he was dead! I was laying in his BLOOD!" JJ was starting o breath faster.

"Ok, JJ. Calm down. Slow your breathing down." Hotch tries to calm her down.

"But someone KILLED him Hotch. Right next to ME! I didn't… JJ's eyes close and Hotch holds her against his body. He knew this was bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Don't forget to take a look at my poll and tell me what two stories I have already going that you would like to see me finish up. ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

**2 months earlier…. **

"Hey guys, I would like you to meet Tom Gilbert. He and I met at the conference a few months ago. He's in the private sector. He's a media consultant at Mariot-Hilton. He's very compatiant at his job. We're a little more serious and thought you all should meet whom might be calling my phone and also whom I might talk about at times." JJ leans over and plants one hot kiss on Tom, who in return kisses her back.

"Oh my!" Garcia says, watching them as if her life depended on it.

"Damn sister! Youre going to set the sprinklers off with that smoking hot kiss." Morgan says, standing next to Garcia. He was rubbing his hand up and down her back.

JJ pulls away from Tom, wipes the excess moisture off around her mouth, smiles and responds.

"Gees Derek, jealous?" JJ says, in a taunting way.

"No baby sister. Just protective and impressed. Have never seen you this open about your personal life. I mean we didn't know about LaMontange until it was over. So you two must be close." Moregan says, smiling. Grinning like the cat that at the canary.

"Well, Will was just not into my job. That wa what really stopped the rest from coming. Tom knows what my job is like. Well, mostly what my job is like." JJ snuggles into Tom's arms.

"Yeah, I don't deal with dead bodies and murderers. Unless you count CEO's and board members." Tom laughs. His joking around like that was what made JJ fall even harder for him. JJ had always thought that Will would have been the best connection. FBI and detective. So close in jobs, law enforcement. But Tom and her share the public relations part of the job.

Maybe it's better this way. He didn't need to see the blood and gore side of the job. Will saw and knew that. And look where that left them.

Tom seems to understand her being away better then Will. Tom was gone a lot too. So it was perfect.

"Let's not talk shop. Why don't we party!" JJ says, smiling. The whole team could see the light in her eyes. She looked truly happy. And so relaxed. She had to trsut him enough to have him meet the team.

The team had met Will through a case, the same as she did. But he flirted with her. Will had been the first guy she'd been serious about since joining the bureau.

Sure, she dated a few agents from different departments, but they seem to want one thing. JJ had better self respect than that.

She, of course was not a female Derek Morgan. Though she loved him like a brother. JJ never understood Derek and why he went from woman to woman.

Derek was raised by his mother and sisters. So there really wasn't an obvious underlining reason for him to be such a 'dawg' as Emily had said at one time in the past.

JJ and Tom went out on the bar's dance floor. And they did pretty well. And the team was just so happy that JJ seems so happy. Tom seems to treat her right. But of course, Garcia would run a check on Prince Charming. Just like she had on all the team's love interests. Even hers.

Garcia sees herself as a Momma bear. The team, her cubs. You cross any of her cubs, you cross Garcia. Sure, Garcia looks soft and loveable, but you hurt or take advantage of one her babies, minus her computers that she might refer to as her babies, and Garcia will make you pay. Maybe not by phycial violence, but anything her little colonies of computers can.

After dancing some bump and grind dance, JJ and Tom come back to the table. Breathing kind of heavy from the physical activity, JJ grabs a drink.

"Wow, that was some dancing out there." Emily says loud enough to get over the music and talking of the other patrons. Emily smiles. She loves seeing her best girl friend happy.

"Tom knows how to move." JJ blushes.

"Oh no. I was just following your lead. You have some hellious moves my dear." Tom nuzzles JJ's neck and says something only she can hear. JJ's face lights up more, of possible.

"TOM!" JJ squeals. "Um, we have to leave." JJ smiles, almost giggling.

"Wait, we want to spend some more time with Tom!" Garcia says. She was hoping to get more personal information on him to use in her search.

"Sorry Garcie. You'll have to do it another time. We HAVE to go." JJ smiles and they are gone. When their out of ear shot range, the comments start a flying.

"He's nice. I like him." Reid says.

"Of course you would. Did any of your profiler radars go up?" Garcia rages.

"Baby girl, you need to calm down. We all pretty much think if he makes her happy and I can tell you I didn't get any vibes. So just let her he happy for as long as it's going to last. Do you really think JJ would have listened to you anyway? I mean think about it. When I told you that Battle was up to something and to throw his number away. What ended up happening?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah, I know what you are saying. But that is the same reason I don't just up and trust anyone. Bu if you are going to make fun of me for wanting to keep you all safe, I'lljust leave so you can have fun." Garica gets up and heads to the door.

"Damn Derek! You better go after her or regret it for the rest of your life. That girl could ruin you financially." Rossi says, grinning. He knows it will only be a short period of time before those two get together. And he will be happy when they do.

"Garcia! Come on Pen, stop!" Morgan runs to her to stop her.

"Derek, you have made yourself clear about what you think. So just let me go do my thing and you do yours. I can't help the feeling that something is wrong. To me, he seems like there was something that he was hiding. When you get thoe feelings, do you just poo poo them off?" Garcia asks, near tears. Morgan just looks at her and knows she's got a point. And most of the time her gut was correct. But when he didn't say anything she continued.

"Yeah, exactly. Your guts, you just assume are better then mine. Fine, I can live with that. Good-night Agent Morgan." Garcia walks out. This time determined to get as far away from the man driving her crazy. But oh, she loved the jackass all the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Her Oldest And Biggest Fan

**AN/ I dont own Criminal Minds. And I hope you read AND review. And if you have a little time, please go to my profile and vote on my poll. Tell me what story(s) you would like to see me finish first. Thanks and ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

JJ put the key in the lock of her front door. After fumbling with it because of some handsome man kissing and nibbling her neck.

"Tommy, stop. Wait until we're in the house. The neighbors will see." JJ gasps. She loves the feeling she gets from him. He's always sweet, romantic and not afraid to show affection. In public or in private. And most of all, he would never hit her the Will had. That was nemero uno reason why they broke up. But she told the team it was his problem with her job. In all honesty, that was why he hit her. He didn't like her being with all the guys from the team. Jealous. One word, speaks volumes.

"I just cant keep my hands off you babe. You are so beautiful. You taste so yummy. And feel like heaven. All terrific combinations." Tom says, but respecting her comment. JJ opens the door and they head into the darkened house. The immediate light they see is from the answering machine blinking red. It was showing that she had twelve calls. The first one was from her mother. Second, her father. Third, Tom. Forth through tenth were those breathing calls. Elevnth and twelvth was her Aunt.

It was the breathing calls, as she called them, that made her anxious. When she first got them, they terrified her. But instead of going to her co-workers, she went to the police. She tried changing her number. Then recording all the calls. Nothing seemed to work. So, like most people who have been stalked, she got used to them.

When she realized that nothing but calls have happened, then she let this guy do whatever it was that float his boat. Although it still gets to her sometimes. Seeing all shes does at work. All the girls that do the same thing she is and they end up dead. But what could she do? If she tells Garcia, to have her run a trace, the whole team would know. She didn't want the team to worry over something that was this unimportant. They had better things to worry about. And what if she was over reacting?

So JJ called her mother back to find out what she needed. Then, when her mother was yelling and ranting about something her father did, JJ smiles. Mrs. Jearau, threatening to divorce her husband, for the millionth time. JJ decided to speak to them both. Save her from calling her father.

"Mom, put dad on the extention." JJ waits until she hears the click of the other phone. "Mom, Dad, listen! You two are in your mid fifties! You need to stop all this bickering. Mom, dad is going to leave his muddy shoes by the door. What do you want him to do? Track mud all through the house. If he did, you'd be bitching at him for that. Dad, try to be more considerate of mom's feelings. I cant referee all your little disagreements. I have a full time job and rarely get a little time to be with my boyfriend. I love you both. Talk to you later." JJ hung up before they could protect or try to get more details of her new budding relationship. Plus, she needed to call her Aunt and then she and Tom were going to have some adult fun. Even if she had to turn ALL her phones off and lock her and Tom in her house.

JJ dials her Aunts number.

"Hello?" JJ's Aunt Melody answers. She's her mother's younger sister. She's closer to JJ's age and they were more like sisters then Aunt and Neice.

"What's up Mel?" JJ asks.

"JJ, someone's been calling and just breathing into the phone. And the last one, he said one word." Melody says panicked.

"What was it Mel?" JJ asks. The fear and anticipation of what she knew was coming. Tom could see all this spread over JJ's face.

"Jennifer." Melody says coldly. JJ tries to hold it together. But she closes her eyes as Melody says what she feared. He now was bothering her friends and family. One question bothered her the most. Would this bastard really have the guts to bother her co-workers/friends?

"Jen, what's wrong?" Tom asks, placing a big, strong hand on her back with concern. JJ holds up an index finger, the international sign of 'wait a minute'.

"How long have you been getting the calls?" JJ questions Melody. JJ's beginning to tremble, which has Tom's internal warning system going nuts.

"About a month. Maybe less. I've been just believed that they have been wrong numbers. Or even prank calls. But the way he said your name, sent a chill up my spine." Melody shivers at the memory and sound of the voice. Meldoy's voice almost scaring JJ.

"Mel, don't you worry about it. It's probably a prank. Be it a bad one, but don't freak out. Just keep a journal of every call you get." JJ says, trying to not let the panic show through in her voice or her body.

"I have his voice on my machine Jen." Melody informs her, almost in tears.

"Ok honey. Stay calm. Tom and I are on our way to pick up the tape." JJ hangs up. Gathering her things back up. Tom looks at her with confusion. And waits for an explanation.

When Tom stood there and not following JJ to the front door, JJ turns to see why he's not right behind her.

"Tom, come on." JJ says.

"JJ, what's going on? I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on. One minute we are about to make love and then the next we are going somewhere else. I believe I deserve an explaination." Tom says, more worried then mad.

" I'll tell you on the way to Melody's house. But we need to get there and pick up a tape. Then run it over to the police." JJ wasn't really sure about the last part. She was getting fed up with this guy and was thinking that maybe Garcia could figure out who it is with he voice. She had better technology then the local police. But she would decide that as things progressed.


	4. Chapter 4

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. Here's the next chapter. Hope you all are enjoying it so far. I didn't get more then one review last time, so I didn't know if you guys were still liking the story. So I hope you guys would tell me what you think. Anyhow, enjoy. Thanks for all the readers and reviewers.**

Chapter 3

In JJ's car, Tom sat in the passenger seat and waited for JJ to begin her explanation. When she says nothing, Tom does.

"JJ, please tell me what is going on. What tape are we picking up and why can't it wait?" Tom asks, placing a large, warm hand on JJ's hand.

"It's about the caller that doesn't say anything. He took up calling my Aunt Melody. And this last call, he said one word. So now we have his voice on tape." JJ didn't take her eyes off the road. Tom knew it was because she was afraid he might see the cold hard fear in them.

"What was the word?" Tom asks. He can see her jaw tighten and her body tense.

"Jennifer." JJ's voice sounds so mechanical to Tom. And at that moment, Tom realized he had fallen in love with JJ. It just snuck up on him. This was NOT something an under cover cop normally does.

"Do you have a clue who this might be?" Tom watched her face closely.

"No. But doing this to me is one thing. Doing this to my family is a whole other thing. And it pisses me off. I don't like hearing my Aunt scared like that. So whoever this is picked the wrong person." JJ says with anger and a mix of fear.

"I don't like you being scared either." Tom runs his hand over JJ's cheek.

"I'm sorry to put you through this. He's escalating. This could get dangerous. I would understand if you didn't want to see me anymore. If what I hear, it will keep escalating until he attempts to kill me. He could try to kill you. I don't want you thinking you have to stay for any reason. I don't know what I'd do if something would happen to you." JJ places her hand on his that is still held there.

It ripped his heart out to hear her feel responsible for anything negative. To think JJ would blame herself made all this 100 times worse.

"JJ, I'm a big boy. I can handle myself. And you should know that you are not responsible for a nutcase to gravitate to you. HE is to blame. Lets get that CRYSTAL clear now. Why haven't you told any of your collegues?" Tom waits for her to get a thought, then answer. He knows her so well.

"I didn't think this was anything too major. Up until now, he was just calling me. No messages. Just dead air, then hangs up. Nothing too scary. But mel says he started calling her and doing the same thing. But tonight he says my name. not on my machine, but hers. The FBI in me gets that when he called Mel and said my name, he might have been giving her a warning. Mel says his voice was creepy . So now I'm going to take that tape to Garcia. See if she can get anything from it. No need to bring the rest of them in on anything after I talk with Garcia. But Garcia is not known for keeping secrets. So they might know before I tell them." JJ smiles and a couple of little giggles slip out. This warms Tom's heart. She had the most beautiful smile and her laugh was music to his ears.

"So are you saying one Penelope Garcia is a gossip?" Tom tries to lighten the moment.

"No. what I am saying is that you can look up gossip in the dictionary and a big picture of Pen is right there. She thrives on gossip. But God bless her, I still love her." JJ chuckles. JJ continues. "I remember when Will and I were seeing each other. No one else knew. But all she had was suspiocion and then the whole team knew. It didn't last much after that. But it was just very irating." JJ's face darkened a little after that small nugget of memory.

Tom noticed. So he grabs her hand and squeezes it.

"That Will really hurt you, didn't he?" JJ just nodded and went on in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. Thanks to all of you reading and reviewing. It really helps the flow knowing that there are readers. Please enjoy this chapter and the chapters to come. I have been writing in hand and have been getting a lot done. so if I can keep the cats away from my sides, then I should be able to get the chapters come every day. Or every other day. Depending on how the cats behave. lol Thanks again and ENJOY!!!!**

At Melody's, JJ and Tom rush to her front door. JJ knocks pretty rapidly. Tom was holding a hand to her back. Afraid she might knock so hard and fast that she would knock herself right off the porch.

The door opens. Tom see Melody for the first time and can't believe his eyes. JJ and Melody look so much alike that Tom would have easily mistaken Melody with JJ and visa versa.

"JJ, you got here fast." Melody says with an uncomfortable smile.

"Mel, this is Tom. Tom this is Melody."

"Hey." Tom smiles.

"Hey. Come in guys. I'll get you that tape." Melody leaves them standing in her beige living room that looks like it's out of a magazine. Everything neatly in it's place. Some of the stuff Tom didn't even know why they exsited.

"Wow. What does Melody do for a living?" Tom asks, thinking that she had to be rich to afford all the house bling. It was like Martha Stuarts show blew up in her house.

"She's a very respected interior decortator. And she does taxes on the side for extra money." JJ says, sighing. "Why, what did you think she did?" JJ wants to get his thoughts on the subject. Since he was the one that brought it up.

"Lawyer maybe. Her house looks so fancy. Like out of a magazine. I'm afraid I might get too close to something and break it or get it dirty." Tom still looks around the large living room.

"Don't worry about it, Tom. We won't be here that long anyway." JJ nervously says.

"JJ, you never told me that she could be your twin sister. I expected a much older lady." The shock evident in his voice.

"Mom and Grams were close in pregnancies. Mom was 18 when she got pregnant with me. Grams thought she was going through menopause, but she had gotten pregnant with Melody. Grams was pregnant when mom graduated high school. It wasn't too long before I was conceived. Melody was born July 22, 1977 and I was born April 24, 1978. So we are not even a year apart. We were raised like sisters. We were on the same soccer team." JJ says.

"Yeah, go RAMS!" melody yells as she enters the room carrying at small machine taping in her hand.

"You know it!" JJ yells back. Pumped up like they used to get. So easy and yet so fun.

"Ok ladies! Rams are good. Do you know why this guy called you? Tom asked.

"No." Melody got quiet.

"Well, let me have the tape and I will listen and then give it to the officer handling my case. Although, do you think I should trust Garcia with this?" JJ asks, no one in particular.

"JJ, Garcia is like your best friend. Well besides present company. Don't think you have to tell her all of it. Tell her that it's for a case. You wouldn't be lying. And he didn't say JJ. He said Jennifer. You are not the only Jennifer in the world." Melody says. Tom just listens to them, while trying to fit this together.

"Ok, well. Umm, JJ, you don't have to do anything right now. You have the tape. Melody is fine. Why don't we go back to your place and relax. You deserve it babe." Tom says, trying to get JJ alone.

"Yeah. I can deal with this tomorrow. We hardly get time together. Thanks Mel. I'll call you soon. Make sure you write down any hang ups or more like this. I'm sorry you've been brought into this. Love ya girl." JJ hugs Melody. "Call me if you need me." JJ pulls away from Melody and smiles.

"Nice to meet you Melody. Sorry it had to be under these circumstances. I hope to see you again soon. Under better and happier times." Tom says, shaking Melody's hand.

"You too Tom. Take care. Watch out for our JJ. She seems tough as nails, but she's not." Melody smiles as she looks over to JJ.

"You two stop ganging up on me. I'm a very well trained FBI agent. I can handle myself." JJ says, with a big grin on her face.

"**Ok. Just let me know what's going on. Don't make me call your mother. Oh God! I sound like a stuffy old person." Melody griped.**

"**Ok, I get it. I'll call soon." JJ and Tom head out and back to JJ's place. **


	6. Chapter 6

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. Please let me know what you are thinking. Oh and don't forget to review! ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

A few days pass and JJ catches a case. The tape, the situation and all the drama seemed to fade into the back ground and the back of her mind.

On the BAU jet, JJ and the team were going over the case information.

"So, this woman, Martha Jensin, was kidnapped. How many days was she gone?" Morgan asks.

"She was gone for 14 days before her body was found. It was found in some woods north of her home. She was found by a neighbor boy. The M.E said she'd been dead for at least 4 days. So she was alive for 10 days. She had been raped and tortured. The M.E believes she was repeatedly raped. She had burn marks, that appear to be cigerettes put out on her body. ALL over her body. She has bruises and cuts all over her body. Cause of death was loss of blood. She bled out very slowly and painfully." JJ's face was saddened. She REALLY hated cases like this.

It was silent for a few moments. Then Prentiss asks, "Was she married, single or divorced?"

"She was separated. She was starting divoce proceedings. There was goingto be a nasty custody battle." JJ felt this womans pain.

"And they looked at the husband?" Reid asks, looking at JJ waiting for an answer.

"Yes, they looked at her estranged husband. He was with the kids when she was abducted. They were all at a birthday party. He has not left the children's sides. He was afraid they would be kidnapped too. His family has been with them. Helping them coup with all this. The cops have been looking for a boyfriend or someone that might have threatened her. Yes, besides her ex." JJ, for some reason looks at Rossi.

"Hey! Just because I have been divorced three times doesn't mean you should look at me. And I resent the fact that whenever something with a divorce comes up, you all look at me! Hotch has been divorced too!" Rossi stops to see what JJ's about to say.

"Gees Rossi, I was going to ask you if you had any questions. But I have to say that I don't look at you or Hotch any differently then I would anyone else. You both are still intelligent men and still do a great job at you work. I for one know that divorce has no reflect on JUST the man or woman. Things change." JJ stops talking. She drops the papers down and walks o a different part of the plane.

The rest of the team start talking. Hotch stands and heads to where JJ disappeared to. When he finds her, shes wiping tears away.

"Hey JJ. Are you ok?" Hotch places a hand on her back as a comforting gesture.

"I'm fine Hotch. Thanks. It's just been kind of hard." JJ didn't know what else to say. She didn't want to cry on his shoulder. And she definatly didn't want to tell him of this phone call problem. He had other things that were more important than a silly, annoying person calling her.

"What's been hard? Jennifer, you can tell me anything. I think of us more then collegues. I think of us as friends. Plus, I need your focus on this case and it might help give back some of your focus." Hotch says. JJ knew it was too good to be true. She'd had a crush on Aaron Hotchner for many years. But she would never cross the line of work and personal lives. Sure, they all hung out after work and such, but that would have been SO different.

"Its nothing I can't handle Hotch. Thanks though. I'm sorry that I behaved unprofessionally. Let's get back to the pow-wow and catch this scum." JJ says, smiling. Hotch could tell she was holding something back. So he was going through things in his head.

His first thought was problems with Tom. Then he thought maybe family problems. But then as he watched JJ, those theories didn't fit well. She hadn't had red eyes from crying for long periods of time. She didn't have black shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep. Unless she was covering with make up. Women often did do that. His next action took him to Penelope Garcia. Before he went back to the group he phoned her.

"Your all knowing oracle at your service." Garcia answers.

"Garcia, do you know if there's anything bothering JJ?" Hotch asks.

"Not to my knowledge boss man. Although, now that I think about it, she did want to talk about something, but you all caught the case. So there has to be something. But I have yet to find out. What has she said to make you suspect something?" Garcia asks, concerned now.

"We were talking about the case, as usual. She walks away. I go to see how she's doing. I ask her if she's ok. She says that she's fine. The she says its been kind of hard. Do you know what that could mean?" Hotch asks, trying to get to the root of the problem so he can help her. He'd seen her go through enough pain with Will. And some other things along the way. He just seemed a little protective of JJ. They all really felt the same way. He just seems to notice things more.

"No sir. Unless she's been playing referee to her parents again. They have been going at each other a lot these days. JJ worries and is annoyed by them. But they are family. You can't throw family away." Garcia, NOT speaking from experience, but from watching her collegues.

"No, I guess you are stuck with your family. No mother how nutty or fruity they can be. Even the ones we make. Right Penelope?" Hotch added in. Using Penelope, instead of Garcia. Garcia knew he was trying for a tender and sweet moment. Which in fact worked.

"Right sir. Thank you." Garcia hung up. Hotch knew all or almost all of his teams strengths and weaknesses. All f their vulnerable moments and how to make it a little better. The team only had a small glimpse at Hotch's weaknesses. He very rarely shows them unless he's pushed to. His strength always shine through. The team were in awe of him, but they also sad for him. What a crazy family they made.


	7. Chapter 7

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. Sorry for the delay of the chapters. Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy and please don't hesitate to let me now what you think. But please, be kind about it. Thanks for all that have read and reviewd. Keep them coimg!! **

Chapter 6

Once they touched down Spokane, WA. The team headed for the SPD to set up and get more information if possible.

"Officer Jacobs, hello. I'm Agent Jearau and these are Agents Hotchner, Morgan, Prentiss Rossi and Dr. Reid. Where can we set up?" JJ's right to the point.

"There's a confernece room over there. You go set up and I'll bring in all the stuff we have. And some coffee. It's great of you all to come help us." Officer Jacobs says to JJ.

"May I ask a question?" JJ asks the officer when the other had left to go set up in the conference room turned war room.

"Sure, I just hope I can answer." he says.

"Why did you JUST call us in? She was kidnapped 14 days ago. Ususally we are called in when someone is kidnapped," Hotch comes back to see what is the hold up and hears what JJ was saying. "NOT after you r find her dead." JJ's tone is judgemental and angry. Hotch jumps in to smooth the situation over.

"Sorry Officer Jacobs. That was uncalled for and I will deal with her." Hotch says, professionally.

"Please Agent Hotchner, don't be upset with her. It's a viable question. Just between the three of us, I think there is something going on. Something higher up. I asked to call you all in 15 minutes after it was confirmed that she was missing. But I was told there was a reason I was just a meesly officer and not a detective." Officer Jacobs looks at them, then gets closer and whispers, "If I were you, I would ask why you weren't called in earlier AND check into the mayor's son. It's been said that he's been dating Martha. And he's not as nice as they let on." Then Officer Jacobs walks away from JJ and Hotch.

"Wow." JJ and Hotch say in unison. When the shock wears off, Hotch remembers he needs to say something to JJ about how she went about asking about the time they called in.

"JJ, why are you behaving that way? You know that they aske US here. We can't judge the reason and when they call us in." Hotch scolds.

"I know. I'm sorry. It was just bugging me. I guess I just snapped. I'm sorry sir. It wont happen again." JJ says looking away. She's getting a creepy feeling. Like shes being watched. This makes her skin crawl.

"See that it doesn't." Hotch can see the uneasiness in JJ's face. "JJ, is something wrong?"

As soon as Hotch asks, the feeling passes.

"No. I guess I'm just keyed up. Let's go find us a kidnapper turned murderer." JJ and Hotch walk back to the conference room and start going over where to start. And to share the tidbit of information Officer Jacobs, of the record, shared with the two agents. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

At about 1Am, the team slowly meandered to their hotel rooms to get some sleep. But of course, Hotch thinks he's onto something and is afraid to leave this lead, or possibly lead until morning. JJ also feels she has something.

Throughout the day, JJ keeps getting the feeling someone is watching her. JJ's starting to believe that she is just imagining things until her phone beeps with a text and picture. When she looks, it reads:

_Jennifer. Soon…_

And the picture is of her an hour ago at her desk. This freaks her out. She drops her phone like it burned her and she quickly moves away from the desk. Her gasp and action catches Hotch's attention. He rushes over to find out what has her so spooked and turning differing shades of pale.

"JJ, what's wrong?" Hotch asks with concern. When JJ looks at him, she can see he's tired and exhausted. She doesn't know if she should tell him. They all need to stay focused on the case. But how did this guy get a picture of her only an hour ago. So she knows he's here. Which scares the crap out of her.

"Oh, I thought a spider jumped on me. Sorry if I alarmed you. Maybe we should head to the hotel and get some rest. We'll be up in a few hours. It's not like we are on a clock here. She's already dead. Sorry, that sounded so cold. I just meant we aren't in a race to find her. Oh, hell! I need to sleep. Everything out of my mouth is wrong. A terrific sign I need sleep." JJ sighs.

"Ok, let me get my things. Meet you out front in 5." Hotch says and heads back to where he was. JJ grabs her phone and sends the text/picture to Tom. She didn't want to call and wake him. It was like 3 or 4 at home. JJ looks around to see if there was anyone looking at her. She was beginning to feel paranoid. But with her things in hand, JJ went to meet her boss out front like he said.

JJ was still pretty shaken by the text/picture. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to sleep. But she kept it to herself. Hoch drove. JJ just watched the buildings and occasional car go by. Hotch broke the silence.

"So, how's Tom doing?" Hotch didn't look away from the road.

"He's great, thank you. He really likes the team. He was so fasinated by you guys. He just thinks Rossi's a little stuffy." JJ says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I think we all think that." Hotch jokingly says.

"He's just so great. Mom's already asking for grandchildren, when she's not fixated on other things. She and dad have yet to meet him. Although, they probably heard it was great from Melody." JJ says with joy in her voice.

"Who's Melody?" Hotch asks.

"My aunt. Not to sound too Garcia-ish, but you two would be great for each other." JJ says excitedly. She now knew what Garcia felt like when she played cupid. She hated seeing people lonely. And she had Tom. So, she didn't think that she and Hotch would have had a chance.

"I don't know. It hasn't been that long since Hayley…I don't know if I'm ready ." Hotch says, turning into the hotel parking lot. What they didn't see was the car following them.

* * *

Later in the night when JJ was already asleep, her cell phone rang. JJ tiredly reaches over to the night stand without looking. She picks it up and answers.

"Jareau." JJ answers. There was nothing, for the first few seconds. "Hello?" Then he started to talk, very low.

"Jennifer. Soon we will meet. And the real fun will begin." The low voice says ominously.

"Who is this! TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" JJ yells. But he hangs up. JJ hangs up and drops her phone onto the unmade bed. Then she stands up and backs away from the phone and bed like it was a snake ready to bit her. She's shaking, partly from anger and the other part from fear. This has gotten more troubling then just a caller. It's escalating fast. Before JJ has a chance to think, there's a knock at the door. She jumps. She gets to the door.

"Who is it?" JJ asks, trying to keep her voice strong.

"JJ, it's me, Aaron. I heard you yelling. Are you ok?" Hotch asks, concerned. JJ opens the door.

"Come in Hotch." JJ says, opening the door enough for him to get in and then she shuts the door and puts the chain on with a shaky hand.

"JJ, what's going on? You seem distracted and I'm sorry to say, but you seem afraid." Hotch says, sitting in one of the flimsy chairs at the small round table that was equipped in every room.

"I'm sorry Hotch. I'm trying to hold it together. I have a personal matter that I'm dealing with. And at times I'm a little afraid." JJ says, rubbing her hands over her face in exhaustion.

"What's the personal matter? I'm a pretty good at helping others resolve their problems." Hotch says with a small, barely there smile.

'I'm not one that likes to burden others with my problems. But.." Before JJ can get into anything, her phone goes off again.

"Jareau." JJ answers her phone with a little hesitation.

"Jennifer, watch who you talk to. They might just find themselves fighting to live." The whispering male voice says. JJ just doesn't know what to do. The man hangs up and JJ just stands there. Afraid to move, afraid not to say something. Afraid for Hotch, so afraid for Tom. What if this man knows she talked to Tom about this. Or even Melody. She knows now that she needs to clam up.

"JJ, who is it?" Hotch thinks it's related to the case.

"Wrong number." JJ closes the phone.

"Now, what was it you were going to say before the call?" Hotch asks. He could tell something else was bothering her.

"I don't remember. I'm sorry Hotch. But I'm tired. Thank you for checking on me. I'll see you in a couple hours. Sleep well." JJ says, walking hotch to the door. She opens it for him and shuts it as he leaves. She locks it. Hotch stands there for a few seconds, almost afraid to leave her. But he did need a little rest and she was safely locked in her room. Safe and sound for now at least.


	8. Chapter 8

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. Thanks to you all for reading and reviewing this story. I hope you can all look past my flaws and enjoy the plot of this story. And the way I view the characters. I hope you like this chapter and the ones to come. ENJOY!!**

Chapter 7

A day later, they started packing up to head back home. After they arrested Martha's boyfriend for her rape/murder and squared away things with the locals, they were going to head home.

On the flight back to DC, JJ gets another text/picture. It was of Hotch coming out of JJ's hotel room in the middle of the night. The text read:

_Jennifer- You are a whore. Maybe I should send this picture of you and Agent Hotchner to Tom. See what he thinks of his precious JJ. Later!_

When JJ's face pales, this time it wasn't just Hotch who notices.

"JJ, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Emily asks concerned.

"I…I'm fine. Excuse me." JJ gets up and heads to the lavatory. Once inside, JJ calls Tom. She expects to get his voice mail, but he answers.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Tom asks cheerfully.

"Tom, I need to tell you something. This case we just finished was bad. And I had a few bad moments. My boss noticed and tried to make me feel better. But it was strickly boss-employee. Friends. I'm telling you this because my friendly stalker must have followed us. He took a picture of me working at my desk at the police station and then one of my boss leaving my hotel room. He put a text with it calling me a whore and he was going to send it to you. I would have told you what was happening when I got home, but with my experiences with boyfriends they would jump to conclussions about Hotch and I. I didn't want you thinking I would ever cheat on you." JJ starts to cry.

"Jennifer, I love you and have never worried about that with you. This bastard is just messin' with you. And to let you know, I'm not the jealous jerk type. If I feel or suspect you MIGHT be cheating, I would ask. Thank you for being honest with me. Your boss seems pretty cool. Be he also seems to be a by the book kind of guy. I can't see him fooling around with his employees. Don't let this jerk get to you sweetie. Although it does disturb me that he followed you to a town that you left on a spur of the moment for a case. Honey, I really think you need to talk to your team. They could help. He's escalating too fast. Next thing you know he's going to show up at your place and God help him if he hurts you." Tom's voice goes a little high with anger.

"Tom, he told me to watch who I talk about this with. He pretty much said that they would die. I'm afraid to tell them. I'm afraid for you and Melody. What if he comes after you two?" JJ's crying harder now. Full of fear for all her friends and even now her family.

"I will hire a secerity detail for your aunt. If you tell your team about this, they will watch each others back and yours. I know what I am looking for. Well, in a way. Just tell them and I will see you soon. Don't let this guy scare you sweetie. I have a meeting soon. So I will talk to you later. I love you." Tom says, trying to ease JJ's worries and fears.

"Thank you my stud. I will talk to you later. I love you too." JJ gushes. Every now and then she loves to feel protected by someone. When it's called for. She felt loved then. You can only be so strong for so long before you would break.

"You are welcome my honey bee. Do you know when you are going to be home? I would love to welcome you home with a party for two. You and me." Tom says seductively.

"We are supposed to land in an hour. If you want to pick up some Chinese and meet me at my place, I think we can have some fun." JJ smiles and giggles. She wipes the tears that she had just shed. And she seems to have forgotten the origin of them for the time being.

"I'm not sure how long this meeting will last. But I will call when I am out of there. If it's not to late then, I will grab the Chinese and head over. If I don't make it there by, oh say, 8pm, then get something to eat. I can't wait to see you sweetheart. I miss you so bad." JJ could hear the agony in his voice.

"That's ok sweetheart. You come over when you can. I will have the Chinese and we can heat it up when you arrive." JJ feels almost domestic.

"Ok baby. The usual?"

"Yes." JJ answers.

"Ok, don't forget to fill your team on this current problem. Tell them everything." Tom says seriously.

"Ok stud, see you soon. Until I see your sexy, handsome face again." JJ says, loving him all the more.

"Bye love." Tom says and they both hang up. JJ comes out of the lavatory. Hotch can tell the difference in her body language and all-in-all attitude.

JJ walks back to where she was seated before she got the text/picture. She was trying to think about how she could tell the team about this mess. How should she go about bringing it up. She really hates things of this nature, sharing personal problems with others. More so her co-workers who she spent more of her time with. She always loves solving her own problems. But this time she wouldn't be able to do it alone.

"Hotch?" JJ tries to get his attention.

"Huh?" Hotch grunts as he reads a file, he doesn't look up to make eye contact.

"I need to talk to the team about something. Would it be alright if we had a meeting tomorrow?" JJ's losing her courage to do it now.

"Sure. Can you give me an idea what this is about?" Hotch stops reading the file to look her in the eye. He can see fear and confussion.

"Yeah, its about a problem I've been having. I thought I could handle it alone, but Tom convinced me that I should talk to you guys and see what you all have to say. It's…" JJ's about to shed some light on the situation when the jet hit some turbulance. JJ's eyes got wide and her grip on the arm rest in a death grip.

"It's ok JJ. It's just a little turbulance. You fly all the time. What gives?" Hotch asks, never seeing JJ afraid of flying before.

"Sorry. I hate flying." JJ breaths in deep and exhauls slow and long. Calming herself down.

"JJ, you've been on this team for almost 8 years. And now you say you hate to fly." Hotch wasn't buying what she's trying to sell.

"No Hotch. What I meant was I don't like flying commercially. BAU jet is different. So when we hit turbulance, I tend to freak out a bit. What can I say. You guys spoiled me." JJ smiles, which warms Hotch's heart to see. Something has been off with her recently. He'd like to believe it was Tom. But he seems to have the opposite effect on their media liasion.

"You are easy to spoil." Hotch chuckles.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I'm a pretty simple girl. Raised on a farm and didn't need much to keep me happy." JJ falls back into a few memories of her childhood.

"What were you saying before the turbulance?" Hotch asks, almost forgetting she was saying something.

"I…oh, I can't remember. The fear's jumbled me brain. Well, I guess my train of thought. Still have enough brain power to be afraid." JJ smiles uncomfortably and lets out a sound that might have passed as a laugh, but comes out as a moan type noise.

"Its ok JJ. We're almost to the airstrip. How about we talk and keep your mind off the flight. So, how are you and Tom doing? Seems like a nice gentleman. You'd tell us if he hurts you in any way, right?" Hotch asks with a serious face. JJ felt almost like a witness in an interogation.

"Tom is a sweet, kind and loving man. He's never yell at me in anger. He's never attempted to hit me. He's always mindful of my feelings. He loves being around you guys. He's had actually asked me to see if you and the boys want to go out for beers. Kind of a guys night out. Em, Pen and I are going to spend the day at a spa. Get a little much needed pampering." JJ's body seem to unclench a bit. Hotch knew he'd relaxed her some. And it felt good.

"I'm sure I can talk the guys into it. We all seem to like him. You might want to work on Garcia though." Hotch says, showing a grin. JJ loves his grins. Not as much as his smiles, but oh so much better then his sour puss looks. When he's serious looking, he looks so old. When he grins, he gets significantly younger. And even younger with a smile. His eyes brighten and warmth radiates from his body.

"Why? What has Garcia said?" JJ asks, a little alarmed by this bit of information.

"She wants to do a full back ground check on him. She wants to make sure you are completely and utterly safe. Morgan thinks it left over fear from her unfortunate run in with Battle. Her trust in new people in almost non-exisiting." Hotch says. It felt weird informing JJ in on her best friends fears and behavior.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was still so deep with her. Thank you for informing me of this. Poor Pen." JJ looks deep in thought. After a few moments, Hotch tries to get her attention.

"JJ!" Hotch says a little louder.

"Oh, sorry. Must have been off in my head again. What did you say?" JJ asks.

"We just landed." Hotch smiles at her surprised look.

"Wow! I didn't feel a thing. Thanks for keeping my mind busy. The girls and I are going to the spa in two weeks. I believe that is our scheduled week of stand down. We are going on Wednesday. Maybe we can join you all when we get back." JJ says excitedly.

"Sure, don't see why you guys shouldn't." Hotch says, leaning over to grab his bag. JJ's phone rings.

"Jaerau." She answers.

"Jennifer Ann Jearau! You have not called me in a month! What gives?" Melody asks.

"Sorry Mel. I've been so busy at work. There are so many cases. And trying to choose. I haven't spent much time with Tom either." JJ says as she exit's the plane. She was the last to leave. But Hotch waited on her at the end of the steps.

"Did you have that tape analyzed? Did you give it to the police?" Melody's pretty antsy.

"No, I'll have Garcia take a crack at it. Let me call you when I get home. I just landed and need to drive. Call you soon Mel." JJ hung up. Hotch walks JJ to her car.

"Thanks hotch. You are a real southern gentleman through and through. See you tomorrow morning?" JJ asks as she sits down inside the driver's seat of her small compact car.

"Yeah. Drive safely." hotch shuts her door and walks to his car. He watches as she pulls out of the lot. Secretly he wished she was coming home with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. Thank you all who have read and reviewed this story. You are all so sweet! Please, make sure you let me know what you think. But please, be nice about it. Thanks again! ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 8

When JJ gets home, she takes care of the contents of her go bag and repacked them for their next adventure in bad guy catching. Then she goes to the place where she put the tape, so she could put it in her bag to take with her to work in the morning. When she opens the drawer of her home office desk, the tape is gone.

JJ looks around the house to make sure she's completely alone. Then she grabs her cell phone and dials Tom's number. But all she gets is his voice mail. So she leaves a message.

"Tom, it's JJ. I know that you are busy. But when I got home and went to get the tape. It's gone1 I'm getting a weird feeling. Call me back on my cell phone. I'm getting out of here. I don't feel safe." JJ hangs up and starts calling team members. She'd have gone to her aunts house, but she didn't want to put her, an inexperienced woman, in danger. At least her team mates could protect themselves.

So JJ starts with Garcia. Since she was going to tell her anyway. But unlike Garcia, she was unreachable. Then there's Emily.

"Prentiss." Emily answers.

"Emily, are you busy tonight?" JJ asks, hopeful.

"Well, I'm trying to be. I'm on a date. Why do you ask?" Emily fears there might be another work related problem. JJ can hear the music in the back ground. JJ can't help but feel like a heel.

"I just needed a place to go. My place was broken into. But I will try someone else. And if I have no takers, I'll just hop over to a hotel. I don't want to interrupt the rare dates that we can get. Have fun. See you tomorrow. I want details." JJ says with a giggle.

"Ok JJ. But if you can't get anyone, call me back. And I want to know about this break in. Take care JJ. Don't forget to call if not one else is available." Emily says. She's a little concerned about JJ. But she also hasn't been on a date in SOO long. Plus, it's time for the guys to come through for JJ. She's always got things handled and easy for them. Time to pay back the favor.

"Will do Em. Have fun." JJ giggles. And they hang up. JJ then tries Derek. She gets his voice mail too. Spencer's no better, voice mail. JJ gets a little annoyed. She's running out of team members. All that's left is Hotch and Rossi. Rossi is so cantankerous, but Hotch needs time with Jack. JJ tries Rossi's cell phone.

"Rossi." He answers so enthusiastically.

"Dave, would it bother you if I stayed the night with you?" JJ asks.

"Well, JJ. I didn't know you liked me like that." Dave wise cracks.

"DAVE! I need a place to stay tonight. There was a break in at my place. The cops need acess to my place and a lock smith is coming in the morning to put in a new lock on my door. So may I stay at your place, please?" JJ asks, hoping he would give in and take pitty on her poor scared soul. She was looking closer to a hotel room, but she was tired of them. She stays in them way too much to find it fun or exciting like most people would.

Dave sighs, "I wouldn't mind since my place is so big, but I'm not home. I'm on personal leave for the next week. Book tour. I just went home, got my stuff and I'm on my way to catch a plane. My place is locked up like Fort Knox. Sorry, I wouldn't mind other wise. Call me and let me know about the break in. Take it easy kiddo." Dave hangs up. JJ wavers on calling Hotch. But the longer in that house, alone, she decided to call

"Hotchner." Aaron answers, as uaual.

"Hotch, this is JJ." JJ starts. She always thought it rude to invite yourself to someones house, or invite yourself to a party. But she's kind of stuck. Tom would want her to be protected by someone on the team. And Tom repects Hotch.

"Hey, what's up?" Hotch asks, sounding pretty calm for having a young child.

"I kind of need a favor, but feel free to say no. I would understand. I hate even asking." JJ says, doing the rambling thing she does when she's nervouse. The more she talks, the more she just wants to go to a hotel.

"What is it Jennifer?" JJ could hear the concern in his voice.

"Someone broke into my house. With the cops trasping through, I wont get any sleep and the lock smith can't be here until morning. I need a place to sleep tonight. I know you are spending time with Jack and I don't want to interfer." JJ trails off.

"No, actually Jack is already in bed at Jess' place. He had a field trip at school and got burnt out. Sure you can stay. You can take my bed and I'll take Jack's." Hotch says.

"No, I can sleep in Jack's bed. Or the sofa. I don't want to be a bother." JJ replies, feeling awkard.

"You could never be a bother. Jack hides things in his bed. Don't want you finding something unknown. And the sofa's very uncomfortable. What's going on with this break in?" Hotch sounding more like work Hotch.

"I'll tell you when I get there. I just want to get out of this house. It's creeping me out. Should I bring anything?" JJ's suddenly not comfortable at all with this.

"Just you, something to sleep in, cloths for work and your go bag. How long do you think you'll be?" Hotch wanting time to get the disheveled apartment in company shape.

"I don't think too long. Just have to call the police, wait for them and tell them what's missing. Then I'll be on my way." JJ looks around the house. She's expecting this guy to jump out from the shadows and attack her.

"Ok, I'll be waiting. Are you hungry? I can have something waiting." Hotch comments. He sounds like a worried father.

"Sure. Chinese. And keep the receipt. I'll pay for dinner when I get there. it's the least I could do for invading your home." JJ's fears start to get the better of her.

"Just call the police. See you soon. Be careful." Hotch hangs up. JJ hangs up and calls the officer in charge of her case.

With them on their way, JJ stood with her gun ready and in her hand. She wishes Tom would call her. Or show up at her house. But she knows he is working. She didn't know the half of it. He's chasing a lead.

Once the police show up and JJ answers a few questions, she's on her way to Hotch's place. At first JJ feels like someone is watching her, then following. But she didn't see another car, so she figures it's just her fears placing tricks on her.

JJ gets to Hotch's and parks as close as she can to his vehicle. Then heads up to his apartment. The closer she gets to his apartment, the more her stomach bunches up. She draws her fist up to the door and knocks. A few seconds later and Hotch opens the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. Warning! This chapter contains somewhat more adult type content. Thanks to you all who have read and reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 9

"Hello JJ. Come in." Hotch says and opens the door wider to let her in. Jj slowly enters his apartment.

"Thanks again Hotch. Tom must still be working and everyone else is unavailable." JJ couldn't stop babbling.

"It's no problem. You know me. If it was a problem, I'd tell you." Hotch laughs, trying to ease JJ's guilt. And of course he doesn't believe she needs any guilt. But making her feel better is his main goal. He knows her nervous rambles as much as he knows Rossi drinks o release his worries and/or problems.

Garcia plays computer games to left off her tensions. Morgan finds the nearest lady that will have him. His mind doesn't like to think deeper into THAT nugget of information.

Prentiss is a weird one. She switches between two different things. First one is doing work. If there's not work to be done, Prentiss volunteers. Anything she could get. She does them all. Soup kitchens, council children, recycle and blood drives. And those are all of the ones he knows of. There could be more.

Of course, there's Reid. He plays chess. He doesn't do that around the team anymore. That's a Gideon-Reid tradition. And as Jason retired and left, so did the co-worker chess tournaments. He plays chess in the park with other brillant minds.

Yeah, Aaron Hotchner knows his team pretty well.

"May I get you a drink? I have water, milk, juice, beer, wine or soda." Hotch stands there as JJ somewhat closes her body into herself. Call it shock, or resisting her feelings for her boss. She still likes him, but doesn't want to act on it. Even though she loves Tom, the feeling for Hotch have been there for a long time.

"Water is fine, thank you. No caffine or I won't sleep." JJ says, very quietly.

"Why don't you sit down. I'll get you that water, then you can tell me about this break in." Hotch goes into the kitchen and grabs a bottled water from the frige. He wasn't gone that long, but when he got back to the living room, JJ had fallen asleep. Hotch stands there a moment just looking at her sleep peacefully. Her golden locks spraying all over the back of the sofa. She seems so relaxed, but tired.

Hotch sets the water bottle down on the coffee table and went to JJ's sleeping body. He slowly puts his one arm behind her back and under her arms. Then the other arm under her bent knees. He proceeds to pick her up and carry her to his bed room where he'd just changed the bed linen. He gently lays her thining body onto the soft king size mattress. Of course, his mind went to the fact that he normally sleeps right where she's at. That's a bit of a turn on for him. And he scolds himself as soon as he's able to.

Hotch pulls the covers back a little farther so he could take her shoes off, then cover her up. He quickly went back to the living room to get her bag, purse and water bottle. Trying to make sure she would have everything to make her as comfortable as possible. Hotch grabs his tolietrees and his pjs.

Hotch makes sure he takes care of the food and dishes that they had planned on using for dinner. Double checks the door locks and shuts the light off as he heads towards bed.

Hotch leaves both doors open just in case JJ needs him. Once he's ready for bed, he climbs into the smallish bed. Laying there, Hotch says a little prayer that he would do good by Jack and make sure he knew his mother loved him. He also prays that JJ would tell him what's going on with her. First he doesn't want to pry, but he so desperately wants to help. Before Hotch knows it, he's asleep.

"_Hotch! Help!" JJ yells. Hotch wakes up and makes a mad dash to his bedroom. Once he's in the door, he sees JJ in her bra and panties. Hotch's eyes are bulging, among other things, at the sight before him._

"_Did you need something JJ?" Hotch asks, never blinking._

"_Yeah, you." JJ says, motioning for him to come see her._

"_JJ, why… why are you not in pajamas?" Hotch asks, walking slowly over to the bed. Although he has no idea how his feet actually moved to get there._

"_Because, you would just take them off me. And I left on the bra and panties. Come on Hotch, join me in this big cold bed." JJ smiles coyly at him._

_Hotch then hears a bang noise. Coming from a distance. _

Hotch sits up in Jacks bed. It's still dark out, but he's unsure of the time. He throws back the covers and get up tp check on JJ. Even with the after effects from the dream. His mind still foggy. Stumbling over a few of Jack's hot wheels cars, he finally makes it out of the room.

Hotch's not ready for the scene that awaits him in his own bedroom. As soon as he sees it, he comes to the conclussion that JJ woke up and accidently knocked over his bedside lamp. When she doesn't recognize anything she gets out of bed completely and hides in the dark corner. She sits there tucked into herself. Unsure where she's at and what happened. So Hotch turns on the over head light.

"JJ, are you all right?" Hotch asks, as he slowly makes his way over to her.

"Hotch, where am I? Where is this place? Maybe I need some time off to decompress." JJ's eyes start to glisten with built up tears.

"JJ, you are in my apartment. Do you remember why?" Hotch's scared for JJ.

"I remember being home. I was cleaning out my go bag, then restocking it. Then I…" JJ starts remembering that the tape's missing. Hotch could see the panic in JJ's eyes. "Ok, I remember. All but how I got into your bed. I was sitting on the couch." JJ waits to hear what happened.

Hotch sits in the chair that is just inside the bedroom door. "I went to get you some water. When I came back, you were asleep. So I picked you up and carried you to the bed. I only removed your shoes." Hotch says, reassuring her.

JJ looks at the lamp, broken in pieces next to her. "I'm so sorry about your lamp. Tell me the cost and where you got it and I will replace it." JJ says, trying to stand on her wobbly legs.

"Don't worry about it. Are you ok? I mean your house was broken into. JJ, something's going on. Why not just tell me and let me help as much as I can. I can see you are in need of help. You seem to be very bothered by something. Does it have to do with your break in?" Hotch asks, tired of playing this guessing game with JJ. He wants to know what she's mixed up in.

"Yes and no." JJ says, looking confused.

"What do you mean by yes and no?" Hotch's voice raises a little.

"Yes, the break in has bothered me. I mean God! This person has touched my things. My private things! No, I don't think it has to do with what is bothering me. Oh, I don't know. For the love of God Hotch, I'm tired and we have to be to work early tomorrow. I need sleep. Nothing is making sense. Oh, I might as well change into my pjs." JJ says exhausted, scared and still glad Hotch hasn't been burdened by this ordeal. But little did she know that it's really hurting Hotch to see her in this kind of pain. He's not a stupid guy.

"Ok. If you need me, I'm right across the hall in Jack's room." Hotch goes to leave the room.

"Thanks Hotch. For letting me stay and knowing when to leave something alone. For now at least. You're a good friend and a great boss. See you in the morning. I'll make breakfast." JJ says with a light grin.

"Your welcome. It'll be nice to have someone else cook breakfast in the morning. But if you change your mind, that's ok too." Hotch attempts to smile an understanding smile. Then he shut the door and was gone. JJ feels almost an ach in her stomach, that's the only way she can describe it. When he's close she feels so safe and relaxed. When he's away, she feels somehow scared. Kind of the way she used to when she left her ailing grandmother. Like this could be the last time she might ever see grandma or Hotch. That feeling always makes her sick to her stomach.

But JJ gets up and changes into her PJ's. The tries to see if the lamp is saligable. She's able to fix the lamp it's self, but the light bulb is toast. She picks up the shards of glass when she notices a sharp pain in her finger.

"OUCH! Damn!" JJ reaches for a Kleenex to wrap around her finger. She applies some pressure and the bleeding seems to slow down significantly. "I guess I can finish that up tomorrow. At least Hotch still has a lamp.

As JJ snuggles into Hotch's bed, she smiles at the thought that Hotch lays here in this exact bed since his seperation. Sure, there were cases that took him away, but this is the place he sleeps when he's home. She pushes her face into his pillow to see if she can smell his shampoo. Smell the essence that is Aaron Hotchner. She loves his smell. The right combination of colonge and shampoo.

As JJ drifts off to sleep, she thinks of the crush she's had on Hotch. Then she thinks of Tom. Both equally hot and delicious all on their own. Tom makes her feel like she's on an amusment park ride. But Hotch makes her feel safe. So she chalks up how she feels. Tom is fun and adventurous. Hotch is safe and predictable. It hits JJ that maybe that safe and predictable feeling she has with Hotch is just the boss, co-worker and friend feelings. Not romantic feelings. That she has confused the two. That Tom is the hot, passionate firecracker.

She does love the feel of his touch. The taste of his kiss. He's an amazing kisser. Oh, she better stop thinking this way. She's getting pretty jazzed up and has no Tom to be jazzed with. But soon she's in dreamland, where she meets Tom. And the fireworks begin to go off.


	11. Chapter 11

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. Thank you all for the nice thoughts and reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am very curious on what you all think of this chapter. Please feel free to read AND review. Thanks a bunch! ENJOY!!!!**

Chapter 10

When JJ gets to work, she rides the elevator up with Hotch.

"So, did my breakfast satisfy that growing boy appietite? It seems I haven't killed you, yet." JJ laughs.

"It was plenty. Thank you," Hotch does a pat-rub of his stomach. Then continues, "It was delicious. Where'd you learn to cook like that?" Hotch's impressed. She could've gave Hayley a run for her money.

"I learned to cook from my mother. She always says that the way to a mans heart. She likes to claim that is how she got my father. But dad swares it was her big heart and how deep she loved." JJ's face falls a little.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Hotch's a good listener.

"Well, they were like so in love, until mom got cancer. It was my senior year in high school. She made it through, but mom and dad had changed. Never really being like the love birds they used to be. They always fight now. Threaten divorce. I would've thought going through that kind of trauma that would've made them closer." JJ's heart sinks at the tradgey of it all.

"Sorry you had to go through it all. But sometimes things that you think should anchor a relationship tends to send it adrift. What happens to have them threaten divorce?" Hotch's interested. That way if he gets in a relationship again, he knows what NOT to fight over.

"Well, the most recent one is dad tracked mud or grease through the house. And mom has been nagging. If I got this last fight correct. There have been so many. It's been 13 or 14 years since I have graduated from high school. By they time I was off to college, mom was in remission.. But they seemed so different. Like the cancer not only infected my mom's body, but their marriage. It was hard, but it's harder now. It's almost made me hate my parents. They never call to say hi. No, mom threathens divorce and dad calls and says God hates him. Just once I'd LOVE to hear, 'hey Jenny! It's great to hear your voice!' With happiness and joy in their voices. I guess it's too much to ask." JJ and Hotch step out of the elevator into the bullpen of the BAU.

"I'm sorry that you are going through that. As an once married person, I can tell you that it's hard to go along over the years and not change. And some of those changes are too great or the love isn't as strong as once believed. One of them could have changed." Hotch says, looking at JJ as what he said sank in.

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense. Thanks Hotch. I'll talk to you soon. We have that meeting in," JJ looks at her watch and then continues, "Forty-five minutes. If you need anything before hand, you know where I will be." JJ smiles and verses off toward her office and Hotch did the same to head to his office, but in the other direction.

* * *

Half an hour later, JJ's phone rings. So engrossed in her paper work, she answers without seeing who's calling.

"Jearau." JJ's mind is still split.

"JJ, are you ok?" A frantic male voice asks. He was so frantic that JJ barely even could tell who it was.

"I'm fine. Who is this?" JJ's mystified.

"JJ, it's Tom! I just got your message about the break in! Where did you stay? I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there for you!" JJ could hear the hurt in Tom's voice .

"Tom! Calm down and I will go into details. First of all, we both know our jobs keep us busy and unavailbe at times. Secondly, I never blamed you for not being there. It happens. When I landed yesterday, I went home. I emptied my go bag and packed it again so it would be ready. Then I was going to listen to the tape, then take it to Garcia and the police. But where I put the tape was empty. It was gone. So I called the police so they could get prints. Of course, nothing showed up. But the lock smith couldn't make it until this morning. So I called Garcia, but she was unreachable. Same with Morgan and Reid. Prentiss was on a date, need I say more. I didn't want to intrude on her. With out line of work, if you get a chance, don't blow it. Rossi was on his way out for a book tour. He doesn't give spare keys out to his place. Then I called Hotch. I stayed with him. In fifteen minutes, I tell the team about this. May I call you at noon?" JJ asks, not wanting to end the call. Just hearing his voice made her feel better about things.

"Sure. Good luck with the talk. Talk to you later sweetie." Tom says, with some love coming through in his voice and tone.

"Later honey." JJ says and they both hand up. Just about to go to the war room for the conference, JJ starts to read this case file. As she reads more into the file, she realizes that they need to get to Alpena, Michigan right away.

People were losing their lives in great amounts. And it's not one type of person. Old, young, rich, poor, men, women, children, different colors, shapes and sizes. If this killer continues, then they are going to have what is characticorized as a serial killer. And one life is too much. This is sending JJ red flags of importance.

JJ grabs the file folder and heads to the war room. Everyone's there, except for Rossi, who's on leave. When JJ enters the room, Hotch knows something is wrong.

"JJ, what's up?" A concerned Hotch asks.

"We've got another case." The small number of people sighing and gasping about not even being home 24 hours before having another case.

"I know you all like about a week in between cases and I appreciate that. But this is the worse case we have had in a LONG time. A killer killing every type of person you can imagine. There is no rhyme or reason. Old, young, rich, poor, all colors, men, women, children, shapes and sizes. People are counting on us to come to their rescue They need us to catch this crazy sicko!" JJ says, then regrets the last few words. "Sorry, I mean to say that they are counting on us to come in and find this unsub. Sorry. Just reading about that little girl, it just got to me. But my temporary mind loss is gone." JJ stops her rambling. Again, Hotch knows that it's JJ nervous habit to ramble.

"Ok people. Wheels up on 30." Hotch says, gathering papers and the file he's working on.

"JJ, wait a minute please." JJ stops and comes back to the big round table.

"What do you need Hotch? I have a lot to get copied and put together in a little time." JJ looks at Hotch, waiting for an answer.

"We need to talk on the plane. I'd do it now, but we're all busy. See you in," Hotch looks at his wrist watch. "About 25 minutes." Hotch can see the rushing thoughts on JJ's face. Doing her mental countdown list of all she needs and what she'll need.

"Sure, see you then." And JJ's gone.

* * *

An hour later, they are on the plane. They've just finished going over what little information JJ has. Garcia pops up on the open laptop computer screen.

"Hello my angels. We or more specifically, I was just contacted by the Alpena PD. There's another two murders. They wanted to let you know because JJ's phone must have gotten turned off. You might want to check it Peanut." Garcia says, typing away at some keyboard.

"Oh, Garce, I have a guy dropping off a new set of keys. Can you get them for me? Just put them in my desk drawer. Center drawer please." JJ says, and everyone slowly looks at JJ, except Hotch.

"Sure Angelfish. What are the keys for?" Nosey Garcia asks.

"Well, I guess you all will know soon enough. My house was broken into last night. So with police policy, my locks were changed." jJ plays if off for her team.

"Oh my goodness! JJ, why am I just hearing about this?" An angry Garcia asks.

"Well, I tried to call you to see if I could stay the night. SOMEONE wasn't reachable. Hmm, now that I recall , same went for you Derek Morgan. Would you two care to share what you were doing last night? Or should I say WHO you were doing." JJ turns it around on Garcia. Garcia's mouth hangs open.

"My god! JJ just made Garcia speechless!" Reid says with shock in his voice.

"Hey! Leave her alone1 She doesn't have to tell you anything about her personal life. Unless she volunteers it. Now yours, little sis, is a crime. You weren't hurt?" Derek slyly turns it back on JJ.

"No. I wasn't home yet. Only one thing was missing. A tape." JJ says, not wanting to go any further.

"A tape. Why just a tape? What was the tape of?" Emily asks, more confused then ever.

"It was a tape from a case. Not a musical tape or video. It was from an answering machine." JJ can't look any of them in the eye. Now even Hotch is looking at her.

"Jennifer, maybe you should sit down and start at the beginning." Hotch says in sheer confusion and a touch of fear.

"Ok. It all started about a month before I started dating Tom. I started getting hang up calls. I calked it up to wrong number. But they were like on a regular basis. Then about a month or so ago, My aunt Melody starts getting the same calls. She called me all in a panic. She received a call. A man said my name on her answering machine. I took the tape and was going to have Garcia see if she could get anything off the tape. Then take it to the officer on my case. But last night was when I was going to listen to see if the voice was familiar, but the tape was gone. I called the police. This is why I had originally called the meeting this morning. Tom thinks you all can help. This guy has gotten worse. The last case we had, he followed up. He took a picture of me, at the desk. And a picture at the hotel we were staying at. He's called me a few times as well. He talks to softly for me to see if I recognized his voice. This is why I've acted so strange. I'm sorry. I thought it was harmless. Then I thought I could handle it myself. And I wanted to protect you all. He threatened that if I talk about this with anyone, they officially become targets. Hotch, remember that call the other night? The one after you heard me yell?" JJ looks at Hotch. What finds looking back is anger.

"Yes, I do. You said it was a wrong number." Anger heavly dripping from Hotch's voice.

"It was him. He'd called to threaten me. When I heard the threat, I yelled at him. Then he told me not to talk to anyone about it or they would fight for their life. I was afraid to say anything. I mean he got a picture of in me the police station. He's not harmless as I originally thought. Or as the police thought." JJ looks at the floor, too afraid to see the looks of disappointment and hurt in teir eyes. She knows that they have to be thinking that she doesn't trust them. And that is SO not the case.

"JJ, don't you know that we can take care of ourselves. We're FBI agents for crying out loud!" Emily begrudgingly says.

"How do I know he's not my Foyet?! I don't want you guys to die because of me! You guys are like the family I like! Can't you understand that?" JJ yells, feeling cornered. Like they are ganging up on her. Turning on her.

"Jennifer, we are not going to die. Hayley wasn't a trained FBI agent. You need support and with all our minds, we could find this guy before he can attempt any of his threats." Hotch speaks calmly, but you could see he's holding back anger.

"Baby girl, you were right to tell us. We got your back." Morgan says, some bitterness still audiable in his words.

"Call me later tonight, when you go to the hotel and give me the dates and times and I'll see what my babies can get. Do you still have the text and pictures?" Garcia asks. The cheerful, joyfulness not in her voice at that time.

"Yes, I have them all. Guys, please. It's not about trust. It's about safely. Please tell me you understand." JJ pleads with her family like collegues.

"Well, JJ. I'm reeling from the shock. I'm sure once the shock wares off and it sinks it, I can see it the way you're telling it. I'm here for you guys." Then Garcia was gone.

"Wow, she must be really hurt. Normally we have to hang up on her." Morgan says, grasping how hurt Garcia is.

"Excuse me." JJ goes to the lavatory. When she's safely inside, JJ starts to cry. She never thought they would react this way. Now she feels more alone then before. She's away from Tom. And the team is angry with her. This guy's getting exactly what he wants, JJ singled out and all alone. JJ grabs her cell phone and calls Tom's cell phone. It's earlier then she said before. But she needed to hear his voice and reassurances. Tom answers.

"Hello." Tom answes his phone.

"Tom, I told them." JJ says, between sobs.

"Oh honey, I'm…" And the line goes dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. Sorry about the delay in the chapters. I know that I responded to some of your reviews that I would have it up sooner. But life kind of kept me away from the computer. Traveling, Mom's birthday, and just sheer being tired from it all. And the computer is just a little touchy. I have another birthday coming this saturday. So I will try to get as many chapters up from now until then. Then there might be a few days of delays. But thank you all for being so sweet and nice. Reading and reviewing this story. So enough of my babble. ENJOY!!**

Chapter 11

"TOM! Tom, are you there?" JJ's mind is running everywhere. But Tom's not on the phone. Their call's been dropped. So JJ tries to call him again. This time it goes straight to voice mail. After the beep, JJ leaves a message.

"Tom, call me back ASAP! The team didn't take it well and I feel so alone. I need to hear your voice, please." JJ hangs up and sniffles as the tears still flow down er red cheeks. Their's a knock on the lavatory door.

"What?" JJ unkindly snaps. All the stress getting to her. The case, this stalker and being begrudged by her co-worker/best friends.

"JJ, we need to be buckled in. We're about to land." Says the voice JJ believes to be Hotch. It was hard to hear through the pounding of her heart in her ears.

JJ quickly wipes her face, "I'm coming." Once she feels a little more presentable, JJ opens the door and sits aways from everyone else. She buckles the seat beat and watches out the window. She didn't want them to see her red, swollen cheeks. That would make everything so much worse. She has to remind herself that this isn't high school. They are on a case and she needs to be professional.

* * *

At the Alpena police department, they made the introductions between FBI and local officers. And then they set up the makeshift office. This was going to be a long case. Long then any knew. To go over all the victims, crime scene and possible motives.

Soon all the drama on the flight there was soon a distant memory. JJ gets busy making calls, Reid and Hotch take talking to the victims families. Prentiss and Morgan take the crime scenes and work up theories.

While JJ is making calls, she tries to put up the white board like they ways do. She had to request another two boards to fit all the victims on. That's when it hits JJ, the magnatuide of he unsub. She prays that no one else will die at the hands of this mad man.

Far off on the other side of the station, a man sits and watches JJ. He can see the way she tugs at her bottom lip when she's deep in thought. That's always been one of the wonderful things about her. She's done it all her life. Some habits are never broken.

* * *

At the latest crime scene, Prentiss and Morgan are shocked. The killings are very messy and brutal. It takes a lot to shock these seasoned agents. And they are told that this unsub has carved letter in the stomach. This is something they never were told.

"What does an A and a N have to do with anything?" Prentiss asks out loud.

"Let me call JJ and see if the others had letters on the stomachs too." Morgan walks away from the scene and bodies.

"Jareau."

"JJ, do you know if the other victims have letters carved their stomachs?" Morgan asks.

JJ looks in every report which takes a few minutes. "Yeah. Just a single letter on each body. Vowels and continents." JJ tries to answer questions she believes Morgan might ask. Beat him to the punch.

"Ok, that's got some significance to it. Write that down on the borad. With an A and a N for the last two victims. Em and I are coming in. See you in a few." Morgan hangs up.

JJ decides to write down each letter in the order of the victims were killed in. By the time she had them all up on the board, without really looking at them, Reid and Hotch walk in. As soon as Reid sees it, he reads it.

"Jeannifer Jareau I am coming for you you can not hide your oldest and biggest fan." Reids not sure what else to say. JJ just turns to look at Reid and Hotch like a deer caught in head lights.

"No. There has to be a mistake." JJ's in shock. Her face pales quite fast.

"I…no. He…" JJ's speachless. Hotch goes over to JJ and helps her prepare to sit down. He's afraid she might pass out. He thinks that it's pretty shocking to believe someone would do killings to get a message to JJ. It's hard to phantom.

"Reid, get her a glass of water. JJ, sit down." Hotch says, as he squats down next to her chair.

"JJ, are you ok?" Hotch asks. He feels like a heel for asking, but if she needs a doctor, they'd get her one.

Staring straight ahead, "He told me to watch out who I talked about this to. I've never been to Alpena or talked to any of the victims. OH GOD! TOM! Please try and get in touch with Tom. He could have gotten to him. OH! What about Melody and my parents? Why is he doing this?" JJ's asking no one in particular. JJ begins to have a melt down.

Hotch tries to calm her down. "JJ, calm down. Ried, have Garcia check on Tom, her parents and her Aunt Melody." Reid moves fast.

"I don't know what I did to envoke his wrath. Oh God! I got all these people killed!" JJ talks hestarically.

Hotch is worried. She's talking like a crazy woman. He wondered if he sounded this nuts when Foyet was after him and his family. "JJ, why don't we take a trip to the hospital and see if they can get you something to calm you down." Hotch thought that was a reasonable idea.

JJ stands up and starts yelling, "I'm not a crazy woman! There's a mainiac out there killing people to leave me a message! I would think I could at least get enough respect from you all to let me do what I need to so I can get this through my head and deal1" But JJ starts to breath faster because of all the yelling. Hotch could see JJ's face go from pale, then red with the yelling and start to pale again.

Hotch holds his arms out close to her. "JJ, we have respect for you. Loads of it. But you're exciting yourself too much. You're not doing anyone any good."

"I'm just sh…" In mid sentence JJ passes out. Hotch's holding JJ's limp body, but tries to get the desk phone to call 911. JJ needs something to keep her calm and get some rest. He hit's the 9 and the 1 twice. He waits for the operator.

"911, what's your emergency?" A woman's voice asks.

"I need an ambulance at the Alpena police department. I'm FBI agent Hotchner and one of my agents has passed out." Hotch waits for instructions.

"I have an ambulance enroute. Do you know what happened sir?" She tries to milk the information from Hotch.

"Well, she's been stressed out for a while. But we came here to help catch the guy that's killing your towns folks. She got some bad news and she just isn't taking it well. She's not waking up." Hotch states, confused and scared.

"Ok sir. Chances are she's going into shock." THe operator says. And then Hotch hears sirens and feels just a tinyest bit of relief.

"I hear the ambulance." Hotch says hopeful and ready to hang up.

"Wait sir! Don't hang up. Wait until the paramedics are to her." Explains the operator.

"OK." Hotch says, sitting there. He feels like everything is in slow motion. It seems like hours since he first hears the sirens.

Reid walks back into the room to give Hotch and JJ an update from Garcia. Reid sees the two of them on the floor in front of him. He always felt so out of the loop. "Hotch, what happened?"

"Reid, come hold her and stay with the 911 operator. I'm going to go check on the ambulance." Hotch and Reid arrange themselves. Then Hotch rushes to the front door and outside to take a look.

All the while, a man sits and and watches with joy. He loves to see JJ scared, angry, confused and most of all vulnerable.

Finally when the ambulance gets there, they notice JJ's blood pressure is high and her heart rate is iratic. So they load her onto the gurney and into the ambulance. Hotch rides along with her. Just as the ambulance is pulling away, Prentiss and Morgan are coming in.

"Wow, what's that all about?" Prentiss asks. She oblivious to what's going on and that her friend and collegue is in that ambulance.

Reid's moving pretty fast. "Come on! We have to get to the hospital. The killer was leaving a message for JJ. She didn't take it well. Hotch had to call for an ambulance. And I have some bad news for JJ that isn't going to help her any." Reid says as the pile into the FBI issued SUV.

Morgan's driving, Prentiss in the passenger seat. Reid, from the backseat continues, "JJ freaked out about her family and Tom. So Hotch had me have Garcia check on them. Tom was not reachable. And Melody's in the hospital. She was found at the bottom of the stairs in her office building. But her folks are fine. Melody's still unconscious. So we have no idea as to if the fall was accidental or on purpose." Reid says with suspicion.

Prentiss is the first to speak after getting that piece of information. "So our unsub is JJ's stalker?" Prentiss asks, confused.

"It looks that way. And he's here with us. So you'd think her family would be ok. But Melody fell just after we left. So I don't know how we got two more victims if he was at hoe with us. That's what's confusing me. The only other possibility is there is TWO, partners if you will. The way JJ talks, this stalker is he's wherever she is. So there's got to be a second. But it's all connected to JJ. But how?" Reid says in his annoying logical way.

"I think we need to call in Rossi. He needs to be here to help. With JJ down, we need all the help we can get. Especially when someone has got to be with JJ at all times. If he is here, then he could come for her at any moment." Morgan says, pulling into the ER parking lot. They all rush into the ER doors, looking for Hotch. They find him at the nurses station, giving them all the info he can.

Prentiss is the first one to Hotch. "Any word on her?"

Hotch turns to look at the remaining team members. "They are looking at her now. She's still unconscious. They said something about hypertension. Then they told me to check her in. Any news from home about her family and Tom? Hotch focused on Reid.

"Melody's in the hospital. She fell down some stairs at work. She's still unconscious. Tom is unreachable, even for Garcia. Her parents are fine. Were going to call Rossi and try to get him back here." Reid says, so take charge. Hotch's impressed.

"Sounds good to me. And when we know what's wrong with JJ, Im calling her parents. We need to have a talk." Hotch says with some animosity.

A middle aged male doctor comes out of a exam room. "Jennifer Jareau?" The doctor waits for the people to step forward.

"Right here." Hotch steps over to the doctor. The others follow, but stay behind Hotch.

"Ok, I'm not going to sugar coat this. Jennifer has a very high amount of insulin in her blood. Which in turn has her blood pressure sky high. Right now, she's critical. She's in what we call a diabetic coma. We gave her a drug to counter act the insulin. One of the nurses found a small needle site in her shoulder. We almost missed it. Someone deliberately did this to her. We'll know if she's going to be ok in the next 48 hours. We need to notify her next of kin. They need to be here, in case this treatment doesn't work." The shakes Hotch's hand and leaves the small group.

"So the unsub is here. He had to have done this. He had to be in the police station. Damn it! We shouldn't have left JJ alone. So, this person either has diabetes or knows someone who does. You can't just get insulin off the shelves. He has to know something about the effect of insuln on the body. Emily, go stay with JJ. From now on, someone is always with her. I need to make a few calls. Reid and Morgan, I need for you to go to the station and if you can come up with evidence. Maybe try to get the names of all the officers and people that have come and go from there. Get the list of names to Garcia and have her run back ground checks. If you need to, have her get into the security cameras. Try to work this case. JJ's incindent is part of the case." Hotch walks outside the sliding glass doors.

Reid looks at Morgan. "He's taking this hard. I think he's still angry that JJ didn't tell us sooner. And he's angry that he might not get a chance to say he's sorry. Hotch is very complex." Reid says, as the turn and walk out the door Hotch had moments before. When thy got outside, they saw Hotch on the phone, pacing on the small sidewalk.

"God help JJ and Hotch." Morgan says as they reach the SUV and do as they are told.

**AN/ Just a little tidbit of information. I do know about insulin somewhat. But I am not a doctor or expert. So what I used in here was what I do know and some of what I used to help me with the story line. Thank you for reading and hope you liked it. Don't forget to review too. :) **


	13. Chapter 13

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. Thanks to all of you who have read and also reviewed. You all are great and I appreciate it a great deal. Hope you like this chapter and the ones to come. Please, let me know what you think. But please be kind about it. ENJOY!**

Chapter 12

"Hello, may I speak to Mr. Jareau?" A man asks.

"This is." Mr. Jareau says, waiting for an explanation of who this man is.

"I'm calling in regards to your daughter, Jennifer." The man pauses.

"Oh dear Lord! Is she hurt?' Mr. Jareau asks, with fear and confusion. This man had yet to identify himself.

"She's in the hospital. In a coma. I put her in it." The man's voice turns sinister.

"Who the hell is this!? You bastard! So help me God, this better be a prank! I'll find your weesly ass and make you pay!" Mr. Jareau yells into the phone. All he hears now is an evil laugh, then the phone goes dead.

* * *

"Rossi." Rossi answers his phone.

"Dave, you need to come to Alpena, Michigan. We need your help. I know you're on leave. But something has happened to JJ." Hotch pauses for a moment to get a grip on everything that's happening.

"Is this about the case or maybe the break in at her house?" Dave asks, smarter then most.

"JJ's being stalked. The case we're on now, we believe it's related to her stalking. He killed people and carved a letter on each of their stomachs that sent JJ a message. Then, when we were out working the case, thinking J would be safe surrounded by cops, she was given a shot of insulin. She's in a coma. She might not wake up Dave. We need to catch this son of a bitch." Dave could hear the fear more then the anger in Hotch's voice. He could also hear the blame Hotch's feeling. Dave knows that Hotch had no idea this flake would be there. They had a case to work.

"Hotch, take it easy. I'm on my way. Stop blaming yourself and go give JJ a kiss for me." Dave says.

"See you soon old man." Hotch says and hangs up. Before Hotch can dial his phone, it rings.

"Hotchner." Hotch answers. The number being unfamiliar.

"Agent Hotchner, this is Jennifer Jareau's father. I just received a call. Please, oh please tell me Jenny's ok." Hotch detects sorrow, fear and anger mixed in his voice.

"I'm sorry sir, but she's in the hospital. She's in a coma. I was just about to call you. Wait, what do you mean you got a call?" Hotch was completely bafulled.

"A man called. Said Jennifer Jareau was in the hospital. Then she said he was the one that put her there. That bastard sounded proud." Mr. Jareau spued out.

"Was there anything famialiar about the voice sir?" Hotch prays for the littlest lead.

"Yeah, sort of. I just cant place it. Maybe Jenny could…" Mr. Jareau stops. He'd forgotten for that brief moment that JJ was in a coma.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Jareau. She had just told us hours ago about the stalker and…" Hotch's cut off by Mr. Jareau.

"What do you mean stalker?" Mr. Jareau seems genuinely surprised to hear of this. It was apparent JJ never told her parents either. Hotch senses a trend here.

"Mr. Jareau, didn't JJ tell you of the calls? The ones her Aunt Melody started to receive as well?" Hotch knew the answer, but hoped Mr. Jareau would shed light on the situation.

Mr. Jareau clears his throat, "No, my Jenny never told me about a stalker or a caller. I never know anything about Melody. She's my sister-in-law, but we pretty much raised her. She was almost always at our house. I never knew much about the things going on in the girls' lives. My wife would know more. But right now she's at the hospital sitting by her sisters bed. Should I come there? I don't want my precious Jenny to lay there without love and support." Mr. Jareau starts to sound distant to Hotch. Like Mr. Jareau's mind had started to wonder.

I don't think so sir. We have a strong belief she'll wake up soon." Hotch fibs to JJ's father to ease his stress. Hotch's unsure if he has any heart problems.

"How did it happen?" Mr. Jareau's voice is low.

"We were working a case. She was left at the police station, working alone. She'd received some news about the case, then started to yell, scream and rant. All not very JJ like. And within minutes, she passed out in my arms. The doctor says someone gave her a shot of insulin. Sending her into a diabetic coma. But the doctor gave her some medication. He thinks she'll be awake soon. I can call you with updates. I know you and your wife are dealing with her sister AND her being in a coma. JJ would want you there for your wife and her sister." Hotch wants to say something about the way he and his wife treat JJ. But not at this time. Maybe when JJ wakes up.

Mr. Jareau opens up a bit, to Hotch's surprise, "May I speak candidly Agent Hotchner?" Hotch knew this couldn't be good.

Hotch closes his eyes and mentally prepares himself for this whopping news. "Sure sir."

"Jenny's mother and I are divorcing. We filed a few months back. We haven't told Jenny yet. We just recently told Melody. Jenny's mother has been staying over at Meldoy's. Jenny's been so busy with work and that new fellow that we have been putting it off. Jenny's going to be hurt, but we're selling the farm. Jenny's world is going to be broke into pieces. I just thought you all could maybe help her through it. Since you all spend the most time together." Hotch was shocked at what he was hearing. And he'd only met them each one time. Then his thoughts went to JJ and how she'd react. She had recently told him that they were threatening divorce all the time.

Maybe that was their way of getting her reaction before telling her. Then Hotch weighed the idea of asking why they were divorcing and what happened. Just out of his own sick twisted curiosity.

"May I ask you something personal sir?" Hotch asks.

"Sure son. Shoot." Mr. Jareau says, even though Hotch wasn't much younger then himself.

"Sir, amy I ask why you're divorcing? What happened?" Hotch let it all rush from his mouth.

"Well, Agent Hotchner." Mr. Jareau pauses for a moment.

"Please, call me Hotch." Hotch says, and lets Mr. Jareau continues.

"Ok, Hotch." He chuckles. "I don't know if my Jenny told you about her mother getting breast cancer when Jenny was in high school. At that time we had be solid. But the cancer was harsh and I acted out of fear. A family friend, Barbra Witely and I took comfort in each other. Not long after the affair, my wife was in remission. That was when she found out. We tried to work passed it. But we're giving up." Mr. Jareau sounds so sincere.

"I'm sorry. Does JJ know any of this?" Hotch has a strong feeling she knows. Maybe no one told her and maybe she's not sure which parent cheated, but she knows something.

"Not that I am aware. Jenny probably would never forgive me." Mr. Jareau sounded pretty close to tears.

"No sir. I think you under estimate JJ. You don't give her enough credit. Sure, she might be in shock, but she will always love BOTH her parents. Weither you're married or not. And might I suggest a tip at the divorce. Coming from a divorced man myself. Don't give her more then half and don't take less then half. If you came into the marriage with something, make sure you ask to keep it. Most times it's awarded to you. If you'd like me to read things over before you sign, I would be happy to." Hotch hopes he helped. But then he knows he needs to get back to JJ.

"Yeah. Maybe I do think of my Jenny as fragile and don't give her enough credit. And thanks for the advice." Mr. Jareau goes silent.

"Sir, I'm going to go check on JJ. I'll call with any updates. Thank you for calling. Try to remember that voice on the phone. Good day." Hotch hangs up and calls Garcia. Afraid of her wrath.

"Your all knowing oracle, at your service." Garcia sounds less cheerful, still.

"Garcia, I need to let you know that JJ's in the hospital. In a coma." Hotch waits for Garcia's reaction. Expecting yelling and major freak out.

"Oh my…Is she ok? What happened?" Garcia asks calmly, but concerned.

"At the poilce station, someone injected insulin into her shoulder. We didn't know this. But out unsub is JJ's stalker. He killed these people to leave a message for JJ. We knew something wasn't right when she started to yell, scream and rant. Then she passed out. They gave her some meds, now if she'd just wake up. Just thought I'd let you know. Oh and Rossi's on his way to help." Hotch says, wanting to get to JJ.

"Ok, just give me updates sir. Thanks for the call." Garcia hangs up. Hotch walks back into the hospital. A nurse stops him.

"Agent Hotchner, someone was just here asking about Ms. Jareau." The young Jennifer Lopez look-a-like murse informs.

"Did they show a badge, give a name?" Hotch's nervous.

"Yes, he gave a name. But the one before didn't. And he was scary." The nurse cringes.

"I'll get the sketch artist here. Who was the second one?" Hotch hanging on the nurses every word.

"He said he was going to the cafeteria. Oh, it was a Mr. Gideon." Hotch stares at the nurse, thinking he'd heard her wrong. How would Jason Gideon know they were here and JJ being in the hospital?


	14. Chapter 14

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. I am sorry about the delay. My computer wasn't working correctly the other day. And then last night the internet connection was lost all night. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. And thank you so much to those who review but I cant reply to. It really means a lot to know what you are thinking. I hope you like this chapter as much as you all have the others. ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 13

After checking on JJ and Emily, Hotch made sure the stectch artist came to get the nurse's description of this first guy. Who might be the unsub. Then Hotch heads to the cafeteria to see one Jason Gideon.

When Hotch gets there, he looks out over the sea of people in the dinning area, eating and talking. Hotch believes he's found Gideon. Wow! Jason had changed a lot. Walking up to the table.

"Jason Gideon. What on Gods green Earth brought you here?" Hotch asks. He still had no idea what to say to the man that could easely turn and walk out on his friends. And one that was supposed to be like a son to him. But Hotch sets aside his anger and resentment of Gideon to find out what he wants to know.

Standing up and holding a hand out at Hotch, Gideon says, "How have you been Aaron?" Reluctantly, hotch places his hand in Gideon's and they shake hands.

"Well Gideon, right now, not good. I have an agent being stalked and in the hospital. I have another taking time off his time off to come help. I have a tech that is upset. I have a missing boyfriend of said agent. And that said agent's Aunt is in the hospital in the same position. Now I have an ex-agent that likes to disappear without saying good bye, like a man. So how have you been Jason?" Hotch's anger flowing from his mouth.

"Aaron, I caught wind of the case. Thought I'd come see if I could help. At the police station, they said you'd be here. I saw Morgan and Reid, but was afraid I get an even better receiption then I got from you. Wow, Reid looks so much older." Gideon says.

"Well, that tends to happen in 3 years. Plus, he's had to do a lot of growing up. Drug problem, not a real big helper either." Hotch couldn't understand why he was being so mean. Sure, Gideon walked out on them, but he was there to help them.

"I know Aaron. I'm sorry. How is Hayley and Jack doing? I bet Jack is growing like a weed." Gideon smiles.

"About a year after you left, Hayley and I got divorced. Then about 6 months ago, an unsub by the name Foyet, killed her. He went after Jack too. I killed him with my bare hands. Jack seems to be doing ok. Jessica, Hayley's sister helps take care of him when Im gone." Hotch's face stern and serious. Gideon's mouth hangs open at the information.

"WOW! I'm so sorry about that all. Why'd you get divorced? You two seemed to have it all." Gideon asks, curiously.

"Well, the next case we got after you left caused some problems. Hayley wanted me to transfer out. Strauss suspended me, then told me that was my only recourse. Prentiss quit, but her and I came back. But Hayley told me it was either the job or her. You know I'm the job." Hotch says, tight lipped.

"The job really does a number on your life." Gideon says.

"I'm going up to see JJ. Want to come?" Hotch asks.

"Sure." Gideon and Hotch head back to the ER.

_Oh God! What's happening to me? Why can't I move? Something's so wrong. Why does Emily sound so concerned? Where's Hotch? Maybe all that stuff was a dream. Maybe when I open my eyes I will be home in my bed._

_Wait a minute! We're on a case. So the threat was real. I was threatened. I was putting the victims boards up. I wonder what that pain was in my shoulder. After I rubbed it, it started to feel better. I wonder if they have bees around here this time of year. Wait a minute. What did Em just say?_

"Come on JJ. Don't let some unsub take your life. You need to wake up so we can ALL find him and take his smug ass down." Emily kind of chuckles, then sniffles.

_My God! Emily Elizabeth Prentiss is crying! What does she mean about letting an unsub take my life? There was no stand off or shoot out._

"JJ, the doctor says you can wake up. The meds he gave you should get your insulin levels back to normal. This unsub was sneaky. Im still trying to figure out how he was able to give you a huge does of insulin and you not feel it. Maybe we can figure this all out and put this nutter butter out of commision before we have our spa day." Emily Prentiss' new name for crazy people has made JJ laugh more times then she can count.

_Oh Emily. You are so silly. Wait! Hold the phone! Insulin overdose! I know that insulin has to be administered through injection. Maybe that's the bite felt. That son of a bith shot me full of insulin right there in the police station! Wow, that's pretty ballsy. Come on, wake up. Wake yourself up Jareau!_

"Knock knock." Hotch says, instead of doing since the walls were not solid. They remind him of the accordin deviders on a bigger scale.

"Hey Hotch. Still no change. But if you sit with her, I'm going to use the restroom." Prentiss says, still unaware of the third body other then JJ's in the cubicle.

"I could stay with her if you want." Gideon says, causing Prentiss to turn quickly to find the sourse of the very familiar voice. One that she hadn't heard in 3 years.

"Oh my God! Jason!" Prentiss flew into Gideon's empty arms. "What are you doing here?" Once Prentiss pulls back, she starts smacking Gideon. "You never called! Why'd you leave like that? We'd have understand your leaving. You didn't need to leave in a cowards way. Wow, Reid's going to flip when he sees you." Prentiss says and they all go quiet for a brief moment. They all thought about the very sensitive young agent and his various possible reactions.

Gideon speaks first. "Yeah, let's not say anything. I mean, you all don't say anything. I'll do this alone. I upset him, I will take what is owed to me. All his anger and anything else he can dish out. How's he doing with his recovery?"

Prentiss chims in, "He's doing fine. He's getting back into chess. Doesn't play with any of us. But he plays. He goes to that park with the cement table boards. Don't tell him, but I have gone and watched him play. The look on his face. The concentration and skill. He's very good."

"I know he is. I sure gave him a run for his money. I always seem to get him in two moves. Maybe it's time to show him what he does wrong." Gideon smiles.

"Yeah, but I really need to go to the restroom. Then I'm going to call Garcia." Prentiss says, collecting her jacket.

Hotch tries to reassure her, "Emily, he could have done it quick and easy. The doctor says that the needle mark is on the shoulder. So he either pretended to bump into her or did it so fast and was gone. We couldn't have stopped it if we were there. Now we need to focus on getting her to wake up. You go to the restroom, then head back to the station. Call Derek to come and get you."

"Yes sir. Good to see you old man. Later." Prentiss says and leaves.

"Jase, can you stay with JJ? I'm going to go talk to the nurse about how JJ's doing. Then I need to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. There's the call button if you need anything." Hotch turns and heads out the way her came.

Not two minutes later, JJ's eyes open. She looks around. She spots Gideon.

In a very low voice, "Jason? Is that you? Oh God! I'm dead!" JJs heart rate increases, sending the monitors to beeping with alert.

"Jennifer, yes. It's me. You're not dead. Calm down." Gideon holds her down on the bed by her shoulders. She'd tried to get up.

JJ looks at Gideon, still in shock. "Jason, what are you doing here? We haven't heard hide or hair from you in what 2 or 3 years." JJ's voice still low. A little dry sounding, so Jason gets her a glass of water.

"Here. Drink this. Let me get a nurse or doctor. We have plenty of time to talk about everything later." Gideon sticks his head out of the exam room, not wanting to step out.

When he flags down an actual employee of the hospital and the steps to getting JJ looked at are in motion, Gideon goes back to JJ's side.

"Ok, I want to start off apologizing for leaving the way I did. It was wrong and cowardly of me. Part of me believes that if I saw any of you in person, I wouldn't have been able to go. Then I would've grown to resent you or possibly hate you. And I couldn't allow that happen. Spencer, he's the one I worried about the most. That's way I wrote only one letter and it was to him. I knew you all would be angry. But it would hurt Spencer so much more. As for what I did when I was gone. I spnt some time with my son. Oh, and my new grand daughter. She has blond hair. Once I saw her, I immediately thought of you. My adopted daughter. Then I began to wonder if any of you had children, besides Aaron. Out of you all, I thought it would be you or Spencer. Emily was raised by distant parents. Derek has an abandonment fear. And he is what you all call a 'player'. I guess in a sense, you could say Emily and Derek are the 'players'. Female and male versions. I never thought Aaron and Hayley would divorce. Garcia, well she's hard to desifer. But I completely thought that Garcia and Derek would've been together at least once." Gideon smiles at his idea of humor.

"Hate to burst your humor bubble, but I think Derek and Garcia ARE hooking up. They just seem pretty secretive about it." JJ says, smiling. Now came the moment whe he's going to tell her why he's here. And that saddens JJ.

"That would be our little funny family. Now, JJ. The reason I'm here is that I just happen to be in a couple of towns over. I heard about all the killings and had a feeling you'd all come to help. I knew this would be a case you couldn't pass up. And it sounds as if the unsub knows that too. You know him Jennifer." Gideon stops as the doctor and nurse enter the room.

"Hello Jennifer. Nice to see you awake. Glad to see you responded well to the medication. How are you feeling now?" The doctor asks while the nurse checks her vitals.

"I feel ok I guess. Maybe a little tired. My right shoulder's a little tender. But nothing too bad." JJ says, smiling.

"Good. I need to tell you what's going on. You had been injected with a high does of insulin. It caused you to fall into a diabetic coma. I gave you a medication that thins out the insulin in your blood and gets your levels down to normal. The injection site was you right shoulder. Now the person who did this would have to know that injecting it there will slow down the effect. Only places like your stomach, hips or legs are going to be fast acting." The doctor explains.

"Would this reaction cause me to not remember some things?" JJ asks, looking confused.

"Yes. What happens when you have too high or too low insulin levels is your body tends to heat or cool in a way. Depends on the person and weither it's high or low levels. Then you either get quiet or shut off in a way. OR you get really loud and mean. Some people have been known to start fights. Then you pass out. Slip into a coma. If not diagnosed correctly, you could die from it." The doctor says. "I'll have more blood drawn to see your levels. I think staying over night for observationto be safe is a good idea. I don't see any problems after that. Just as long as no problems arise over night. I'll come see you when your labs are back. If you need me, have a nurse page me." The doctor walks out.

"The phlabotomist will be in shortly. If you need anything, push the call button." The nurse says after taking care of a few things. Then she too left to go get her a room.

"Jason, where is everyone?" JJ asks. She seems down.

"Aaron should be back soon. He went to talk to a nurse and then went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Why don't you tell me about this stalker while we wait for Aaron and we'll see what we can come up with." Gideon says.

JJ starts the long story of her obsessed fan.


	15. Chapter 15

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It mean so much to me. I hope you all are still enjoying the story. And I hope to hear from you all. And if you get a chance, I fixed the poll on my profile, so it IS there now. Thanks for the help ilovetvalot. Now you can go there and vote! Thanks a bunch all!! ENJOY!!! **

Chapter 14

Back at the police station, Morgan, Reid and now Prentiss are working hard. Trying to figure out who could have done this. Why's this unsub's after JJ. Morgan's phone rings.

"Morgan."

"Hey there my sexy chisled beefcake. I have the list of people you gave me. All good. No one to cause alert. So I checked the security cameras. I see one person that's not listed. The photo is pretty grainy, but I'm working on it. Maybe we can show the photo to JJ and see if she recognizes him."Garcia says.

"When she wakes up baby girl. Right now it's useless. Get it as cleared up as possible, then send it to me. Thanks baby girl. I'll call you when I know anything on her condition." Morgan says.

"You better. I sent her there to catch a killer, not become a victim. Talk to you later." Garcia hangs up.

"Ok Reid, we have one unknown person that could be our unsub. Garcia's cleaning up the photo. Then she'll send it to us for JJ to look at. I can't believe this guy would kill that many people just to send JJ a message." Morgan says in shell shock.

In the hospital cafeteria, Hotch is sitting at a table, trying to decompress. The thought of someone really trying to kill JJ's just so inconceivable. Her sweet, loving kindness shouldn't have made her a target. When he finished his coffee, he'd head back upstairs and see how his JJ is.

Wait a minute. _HIS _JJ. He had to get a handle on his feelings. Sure, he cares about JJ. He cares about everyone on his team. But he can't have her. She's with Tom.

As Hotch got upstairs, he wavers between going to see JJ or step outside and try to reach Tom through a call. He had to show JJ and Tom that he supported them.

Hotch opted to call first. Stepping outside the hospital, Hotch dials Tom's number. On the third ring, just before the voice mail can pick up, Tom answers.

"Hello?" Tom says, loud noises in the background. Just loud voices, Tom was trying to talk over them. Hotch was believing that Tom was at a bar, the noise was so loud.

"Tom. This is Hotch." Hotch waits to make sure Tom heard him.

"What's up Hotch?" Hotch can't get any vibes on emotion from him in this situation.

"JJ's in the hospital. Her stalker got to her." Hotch can't wait for his reaction to this statement.

"What? What happened?" The fear becoming heard in his voice, even over the loudness.

"He shot her with some insulin. She's in a coma. We tried to call you earlier. Tom, man. I want to know why you weren't reachable? I know somethings going on with you. You might as well spill it." Hotch was tired of all the secrets. JJ was always available on her cell phone. Even on cases. But Tom wasn't. That seemed fishy. And if Hotch isn't satisfied with the answer, he's sicking Garcia on him. That would teach him to lie. But he wasn't expecting what he was about to hear.

"Hotch, I love JJ. I wasn't suppoed to, but I do. Im a cop. Under cover. JJ starts getting calls. We had a case that is unsolved. It involved the same thing. It started out as calls. Then messages. Then breaking and entering. Hotch, that woman was killed in her bed. Not even a week later, JJ's calls started. So I was assigned to be JJ's shadow. Maybe catch this guy before he could hurt her. Please, don't tell JJ. I'll tell her soon. Now that you guys, FBI are involved, I doubt I'll be on the case anymore. But I care too much to let JJ go. So I hope she understands." Tom says, heart felt in all.

"Tom, I have to be honest. Most likely she's going to be pissed off, at first. I'm a little upset that you lied to me. You could have told me up front. I would have kept quiet for JJ's sake." Hotch says, feeling like a fool.

"Where are you guys? I'll be on the next plane." Tom says, trying to prove his love for JJ. And to Hotch.

"Why don't you hold off until I check on her. I will call back with news when I get it." Hotch doesn't want extra people there to have to worry about their safety. "Oh, Tom. Keep an eye on JJ's folks and Aunt. Her Aunt and mother are at the hospital. Her father is on his farm. We believe there is two stalkers/killers." Hotch adds.

"Sure, no problem. Have you ever met JJ's Aunt?" Tom asks out of the blue.

"No. I'd never evn heard of her Aunt until recently. Why do you ask?" Hotch was confused.

"Because, man when I saw her. It was like looking at a second JJ. I had thought I'd had a storke." Tom laughs.

"Wow! I definatly have to meet this Aunt. Just to see if you are correct." Hotch covers quickly. He's amazed that God would create two.

"It's kind of freaky." Tom goes on.

"Well, it weird that JJ wants to set me up with her. But I'll call you soon. Thanks Tom." Hotch hangs up. Then goes back into the hospital. As he goes to enter the room, Hotch hears what sounds like JJ. He has to see it with his own eyes. He enters to see a smiling JJ listening to Gideon.

"JJ, how are you feeling?" Hotch rushes over to the side of the bed. He unconsciously grabs JJ's hand.

JJ looks at him, the their hands. "I'm ok Hotch. The doctor wants to keep me over night. He will know more when he gets my labs back. Gideon here, is telling me of his journey since he left us." JJ smiles, but Hotch could see something deeper was bothering her.

"Oh really? Well, I need to talk to you. Jase, could you excuse us for a moment? Maybe you could call Emily and tell her that JJ's awake. Then have her spread the word. Oh, take a look at the artists' sketch. See if you've seen him. Just on the off chance. Then we can have JJ look." Hotch's trying to figure out how to tell JJ about Melody and her parents. But first, he's going to want to find out what's go her worrying.

"Sure. See you soon kido. Good to see you again." And Gideon was gone, for the moment.

"Hotch, what's up?" JJ's face gets even more worried.

"Did the doctor tell you what happened?" Hotch decides to gradually go into it.

"He just said I was given a shot of insulin, which sent me into a coma. He gave me medicine and I get better. Was there something else?" JJ's eyes full of pain as she waits for Hotch to answer her.

"Do you remember anything from the time we left you? What's the last thing you remember?" Hotch asks, not knowing what she can recall. Or if he's got to give her even more bad news then he already plans to.

"I remember you guys leaving. I was setting up the victims pictures like I always do. I had to ask for two more extra boards. That upset me a great deal. I was looking at the pictures, standing there trying to figure out anything that the others hadn't. I do recall a sting in my shoulder. I thought it was a bee or a bug bit. Just rubbed it and moved on. Then it starts to get fuzzy on details. Next real thing I remember is waking up to see Jason Gideon. I thought I had died." JJ chuckles at the thought now.

"Ok, JJ. We have to have a serious talk. This is going to hurt you, upset you and maybe even anger you. But you know I don't keep secrets. Before you passed out, you found out something about your case and this case we are working. We'd figured out that this unsub has carved letters on the stomachs of the victims. While we were coming in, you wrote the letters out. Reid read what you wrote. It was a message to you. It said, 'Jennifer Jareau Im coming for you you can not hide your oldest and biggest fan.' After you heard this read from Reid's mouth, you freaked. You got upset. You said you'd never talked to any of these victims ever and you'd never even been to Alpena before. Then you were scared for your family. And Tom." Before Hotch could continue, JJ interrupts.

"Oh God! Tell me their all ok." JJ asks with a shakey voice.

"we had a hard time getting Tom, but I've since talked to him. He's fine. I have spoke with your father. He's fine. Now, as for Melody and your mother. Melody's in a coma. She fell down a flight of stairs in her work building. You're mother's with her. We are unsure if Melody's fall was accidental or on purpose. Your mother is unharmed other wise." Hotch stops a moment to let the information sink iinto JJ's still sluggish head.

"Ok. Did my dad say anything else?" JJ's trying to hold back the wave of emotion.

"Yes, he did. Apparently, the unsub called him and gloated about putting you in the hospital. He called me before I could call him and inform him. How come you never told your father about this man? The calls, the break in?" Hotch could understand Mr. Jareau's anger. He'd be angry too if Jack kept something this life threatening for him.

"Hotch, you could never understand. My dad and I love each other. But we never shared deep, personal stuff. The only person I ever told that kind of stuff with was Melody. Not even mom could understand. There were things that went on in high school that mom and dad would have pulled Melody and I out of that high school and home schooled us. I mean think about this. Could you come home and talk to your mother about girls? Not just the 'I want to date so and so' or 'Would so and so make a great wife.' Oh God forgive me. But I had a friend. Rebecca Weston. She was Melody's and my friend. I think it was sophmore years homecoming dance. This was my first date every. Mom and dad wouldn't let me date until I was 16. So Rebecca, Melody and I all , I guess it's called triple dated. That night, Rebecca's date ended up beating and raping her. Melody and I didn't know until Monday when she wasn't at school. She told everyone that she'd been mugged. She never told the right people about the rape." JJ's face grimaced at the memory as a tear came down her checks. Hotch places an understanding hand on hers.

"JJ, I'm sorry that your friend went through that. That you went through that. But what's that have to do with telling your father about the stalker?" Hotch liked that JJ shared something with him that she'd never shared with anyone else.

"Hotch, bare with me. Junior year, I started dating the best friend of said jerk. He could've been a carbon copy." Hotch feels JJ's hands start to tremble.

"JJ, are you saying that this guy beat and raped you?" Hotch's face reddened up with anger. It's either the father in him, or the protective boss/friend in him.

"No Hotch. This guy hit me. Only one time, but he hit me all the same. After he hit me, I told him to never come near me again or I would tell my father. He pealed out of the store parking lot, not watching traffic. He was in a car accident. He had a head injury. They never thought he would wake up from the coma. They were thinking veggitable. I think the parents were aquaintences of my parents. I never said anything about that. Well, expect for Melody. She never liked him in the first place. But I knew all that would come from my parents knowing any of that is pain. There was nothing they could do. Same as with this stalker/unsub. I love my dad, but he's too caught up in a fight with mom. They wouldn't hear anything I'd say anyway." JJ takes one hand and wipes the tears away.

"Well JJ, that something else I need to tell you. I'm sure you need to hear it from them, but your parents are divorcing." JJ's head picks up and she looks at Hotch.

"Are you serious?" JJ's confused. She doesn't know if she's releaved or saddened.

"I'm serious. They filed a couple months ago. Your mom is staying at Melody's place. They're going to sell the farm." Hotch squeezes her hand.

"No! I always pictured taking my kids there to ride the horses. Oh well. By the time I have kids, mom and dad could be dead anyway." JJ chuckles at her little joke. Although Hotch didn't find it funny at all.

"JJ, things will turn out for the best. You just take your kids to a different form. Yeah, it might not be your family farm, but as long as you love them, you can share your memories of your farm. That's all that matters." Hotch hopes his little nugget of wisedom helps her feel better, somewhat.

"I know Hotch. Thanks. Could you call Dad and Tom and give them updates." JJ asks, wanting to be alone to feel how she wants and needs to feel. She can't do that with her colleague.

"I'm only stepping out into the hall. Then Gideon will be there. Just call Gideon if you need anything. We can't leave you completely alone. The unsub could try to get to you again." Hotch says.

"Thanks Hotch." JJ says. She turns over to where her back is to the door. Once Hotch is clearly gone. JJ starts crying.


	16. Chapter 16

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. Thanks to you all that read and reviewed. Hope you are still enjoying the story. I have been enjoying writing it. Can't wait to hear what you all are thinking. ENJOY!**

Chapter 15

Early the next morning, JJ's being released from the hospital with a clean bill of health. Gideon stayed the night while Hotch went to the hotel to sleep. No one at the station but Emily has seen Gideon. And boy, is this reunion going to be filled with firecrackers.

Morgan, Reid and Prentiss have been working the case. They get a lead and it doesn't pan out. So they work at another. They keep plugging away at it.

JJ, Hotch and Gideon swing by the airport to pick up Rossi. As Rossi gets into the back seat of the SUV, he's shocked to be face to face with Jason Gideon.

"Long time, no see old man." Rossi says, hand out, offering to shake hands with Gideon. An offer to shake hands is big with Rossi.

"Sure is old fart." Gideon says, shaking hands with Rossi. "I see you're still touring. Writing books. Still a rich SOB?" Gideon laughs. JJ watches as Hotch drives. To JJ, it was like watching two Alpha male gorillas trying to make their mark.

"JJ, how you feeling?" Rossi asks, turning his attention to JJ and off his old friend and colleague.

"I'm much better. Thanks Rossi. Sorry to have to take you away from your book tour. I feel just awful about it." JJ says, looking out the window. Watching the senary go by. She goes back to memories of her childhood on that farm. It makes her feel more awful that she's more upset over the farm being sold then her parents divorcing.

Oh, but all the times JJ and Melody would sneak out to the barn. They hid a stash of taquila in a place her father never thought to look. Boy, the fun they had getting tipsy and then passing out in her room. Holding hands with Melody. They'd vowed to never let the other feel alone. Not after Rebecca.

Even one summer when they's been much younger, they cut a little piece of their foot and mixed blood so they could technically be blood sisters. Sure they were related by blood. They'd seen it in a movie. Nothing changed in the way they felt because they already felt like sisters in all the ways that counted. They just had different last names. And many kids at school had different last names then some of their siblings.

All three men could tell JJ was so far deep in thought that she was unreachable for the time being.

"So Hotch, where do we stand?" Rossi asks after he'd tried to tell JJ that she shouldn't worry about anything but getting better. But that fell on deaf ears.

"We have a sketch, a grainy security photo that Garcia is trying to get better picture and we believe there is more then one unsub. Moregan and Prentiss will fill us in promptly." Hotch says, turning into the police station.

"Why not Reid too?" Rossi densly asks.

"Because he's going to be dealing with my return." Gideon says, trying to understand it all.

"Ok men, let's find this piece of … and keep JJ safe." Hotch says, putting the SUV into park, then turning off the engine. That seems to have jolted JJ back to the present.

"Wow, that was a quick drive." JJ unbuckles her seat belt , then opens the door. As she steps out of the vehicle, JJ's legs almost give out on her. "Oooo." JJ holds onto the door. Gideon's quick to help her.

"Maybe we should have just went back to the hotel. You seem a little distracted. That can't be good." Gideon says, steading JJ.

"NO! I need to be here. Besides, it's just my legs being silly. Once I walk around for a few, I'll be fine. We need to find this guy and fast." JJ says, puching Gideon aways and starts to walk steadier then before.

Ok, now just remember. You aren't allowed to be alone at any time. Keep your eyes open. Be alert." Hotch tells her.

"I know! You guys fail to realize I'm an agent too. Now that I know what he's capable of, I can better protect myself." JJ says, walking into the police station doors as if she owned the place. And like she hadn't a care in the world. In reality, JJ was so scared she was close to panic attack mode. The first to see her was Reid. He comes over and hugs her.

"Glad to see you ok JJ. I've been…" Reid stops talking as he looks at the door when Gideon walks in. Gideon's the first to say something.

"Hey kido. How are you doing? I missed you." Gideon smiles as he gets closer to Reid.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Reid not sounding like the young nieve young man he was know for. Now he sounded like a very pissed off FBI agent.

"Spencer, Im here to help as much as you'll let me. But if you want me to go, I understand. I was hoping we could spend some time together after the case." Gideon places a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"**DON'T** touch me." Reid's violent words came out with such hatred no one had heard from Reid. Not even when he talked about his real father. Which was rare.

"Spencer, can we step outside and talk a moment?" Gideon feeling the hatred like a ton of bricks. When Reid hadn't said anything or attempted to move, JJ intervined.

"Spence, would you please listen to what he has to say. We need all the help we can get. He's healed. And he's really sorry he hurt you. What do they say in NA? something about accepting the things you can't change. Wouldn't Gid fall under that. Let the anger and hatred go. Or you will turn out to be like our unsub." JJ kisses Reid's check. Then walks over to where she was standing the last time she remembered being at the station.

Reid reluctantly went outside with Gideon following. JJ stands right in front of the last victim she remembers. She looks hard at the picture. She takes a deep breath, trying to remember sounds, feelings, smells. That was it.

"Oh. Oh, I…I remember. I remember what he smells like. Just before that sting, I smelt mens colonge. And before you say it, no it wasn't some other mans. Sure you smell them as they pass, but this lingered too long to just be a passer by. Now if I could pinpoint that smell to a name of cologne." JJ was so happy. She remembered something. But the others didn't see it as a big win.

"JJ, I'm glad you remember. But that's not really any solid proof." Hotch says, trying not to rain on her parade.

"No! Don't you look at me like that! This is going to lead to his capture! Don't look at me as a poor victim! If you do, this isn't going to work!" JJ heads off to the restrooms. Too emotional to let anyone see her. Prentis follows her.

"Damn!Why does this have to be so hard?" Hotch asks, looking through files. Trying to see if there was anything they missed.

In the ladies room, Prentiss hears JJ crying.

"JJ, I'm here if you want to talk. I'm a friend and an agent. It's like a two for one thing." Prentiss trying to lighten the mood.

"Em, everythings falling apart. My parents are divorcing, their selling the home I grew up in, my Aunt's in a coma, I have this pysho after me. I'm on a tight, thin rope. I wish Tom was here. You all are pretty mad at me for not telling you about this unsub from the beginning. Tom's the only one who understood. He's the one who convinced me that you all should be told." JJ closes her eyes and smiles at her last memory of Tom.

"JJ, it's supposed to be a surprise. But Tom's on his way here. When we're done, we go pick him up. He'll be here at 6:30pm. You and I can pick him up. That way I can drive and you and Tom can…" Prentiss smiles and lets JJ come to the conclusion. JJ smiles, wipe away the tears.

"Thanks Em. But I need to know. Are you still angry with me too?" JJ hopes to see as well hear her final answer.

"JJ, I was angry when I first heard. Then you were hurt. The anger turned to fear. Now that you're ok, the fear has turned to hurt. You know you could have told us. I understand the fear you had hat he'd hurt us. But then the smart woman in there should have said the fear didn't need to over power your choice. So it might take some time. But we still all love you. Now how about we go out there and show these men how real FBI women solve a case." Prentiss says, smiling and all cocky. JJ getting that way too. They stand tall and exit the restroom more determined then ever.

Outside the police station, Reid and Gideon sit on a bench.

"Thanks for agreeing to come out here and talk." Gideon says softly.

"JJ's right. I cant change you or what you did. But I need to let the anger go before it hurts me more then it already has. I understand you were in pieces over what happened to Sarah and I am sorry it happened. I would never minimize that. But you had us to talk to and help you. You never told us you were so desperate. Think about it this way Gid, if I did that to you. You would have taken offense to me noe believing in you and trusting you to lean on. Getting that letter only fueled my anger. Having two father CHOOSE to walk out on me sent me into relapse. But not for long. I decided that I was a grown man that didn't need a father." Reid says calmly.

"That's very adult Spencer. I bet your mother is so proud of you. I know I am." Gideon beams with pride.

"She was. She passed away a year and a half ago. The discovered she had a small whole in her heart. I had her cremated. That was a hard time for me. I leaned on the team and my NA group. Things are getting better. I've started to see a young woman. She's got a high IQ and is beautiful. I'm telling the team when this is over. I'm going to ask her to marry me." Reid smiles. Gideon beams brighter.

"I'm sorry about your mom Spencer. You were a good son to her. I'm even more estatic for you about your woman friend. So, what does she do? What's her name?" Gideon sounding like a proud parent.

"Susan Zerba, she's an MD as well as a PhD. She treats the body and the mind. All that and only 26. She's terrific at chess. She calls me Spency. We even talk about having a family." Reid says, rosy from smiling.

"That's great. I hope I'll be invited to the wedding." Gideon hoping to hear a yes.

"That depends on if I get an address. I'm not saying I forgive you. But I need to forget. But you screw up like that again, don't bother asking for forgiveness or another chance. Now, let's go help JJ. You know, she and Tom are a cute couple. Garcia didn't like…" Reid talks aas they head back into the station.


	17. Chapter 17

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. Thanks for all the reviews and reading the story so far. It means a lot to me. Hope you all are enjoying it! It's been fun to write. Take care all and have a great Mother's day weekend. ENJOY!!!!**

Chapter 16

As they all work diligently into the evening, Prentiss excuses herself and JJ. They guys not really knowing what was going on and didn't really seem to notice their absences.

JJ is smiling all the way to the airport. Prentiss is happy she could do this for JJ and Tom. She likes Tom and he seems to make JJ happy. JJ needs this so much right now.

"You stay here JJ. Lock the doors. He should be wating. Only five minutes have your gun. If you need me, call my cell. Back in a few." Prentiss says, leaving JJ in the car. JJ's confident that she can take care of herself. And she's excited about seeing Tom.

_JJ sits there listening to music. Then there is a knock on her window, causing JJ to jump. Her heart seems to race._

_"Yes?" Is a startled JJ's response. She looks up, but the sun absures the face of the man._

_"You can't sit here. You need to move your vehicle." The man says. The voice sounding so familiar._

_"My friend and boyfriend will be back any moment." JJ says._

_"Sorry, but you have to move or you'll be towed." The man says. So JJ unbuckles her seat belt, then unlocks the doors. As she reaches for the door handle, the doors yanked open. This man grabs JJ's arm and pulls her angerly from the vehicle._

_"Hey, stop it! Get away from me!" JJ realizes that her gun is inside the vehicle. She looks up at him again, but then his hands are around her neck, squeezing. JJ's fighting and flailing around._

Prentiss and Tom are coming up to the vehicle. They notice the vehicle moving. They rush over, peer inside and see a sleeping JJ fighting air.

"Can you open the door?" Tom asks in a panic. He's afraid JJ's going to hurt herself.

"No, the keys are in the ignition with her. Just on the off chance she had to move the vehicle." Prentiss says with concern.

"Ok, you go to the drivers side and I stay on this side. Lets try knocking on the windows and calling her name." Tom says. He hated seeing JJ in pain. Any kind of pain. Tom knocks three times then call out to her.

"JJ! It's Tom honey! Wake up!" Tom notices that is has no effect on her. But it happens with her flailing around her, her knee bumps the auto locks. It doesn't go unnoticed. Prentiss opens the driver side door. Once she's got hold of JJ, Tom opens the passenger side door. Tom grabs JJ's face in both his hands.

"JJ! Wake up!" Tom yells. JJ slowly opens her eyes.

"Tom. Baby, what are you doing here?" JJ asks so innocently.

"JJ, I flew here to be with you. Remember?" Tom was somewhat concerned.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I must have drifted off. I guess all this excitement the last few days has taken its tole on me. Let's go get something to eat." JJ says, climing out of the front seat and into the back seat with Tom. Prentiss drives them back to town. JJ and Tom hold each other. Kiss a little. Prentiss thinks it's adorable. Prentiss can see that they each are truly in love with each other.

"Honey, what was that back there? You had us worried." Tom asks, trying to massage her shoulder.

"OWW!" JJ says when Tom hit just the right spot near the injection site.

"Sorry babe. Did I rub too hard?" Tom has no clue as to why she hurt.

"No sweetie. Thanks for trying. But the injection site is in my shoudler. It's a bit bruised. As for what happened back at the airport. I'm still kind of sleepy. I must have dozed off, had a nightmare. I'm good now. I have my honey bee holding me and loving me. And I'm going to SHOW you how much I LOVE you tonight." JJ whispers the last part of that in his ear seductively.

"Mmm, that sounds nice. We really do need a little time together. That only if Hotch finds me a suitable shadower. When I talked to him yesterday she said something about not letting you be alone. BEING together with an audience might not be as exciting as it sounds. Especially with one of your colleagues." Tom says winking at the humor of the situation.

"Tom! You bad boy." JJ giggles as she play slaps at him.

"Sorry to bug you love birds. But Hotch doesn't know about Tom coming. So…" Prentiss says trailing off.

"Why would Hotch care? That just means you all can focus on the case instead of babysitting me. Tom has my back." JJ smiles, then whispers in his ear, "And my front as well."

"Sure he does. That might be what bothers Hotch." Prentiss says, grinning at the thought her dirty mind comes up with.

"Hotch knows I am professional when it comes to my job. But right now I'm kind of playing both sides. FBI and victim. Or FBI and target! Take your pick. I need a little NON-FBI support for the victim aka target. Plus, that means I don't have to bunk with you tonight. At least I know Tom doesn't hum, talk, grind his teeth or make lots of noise when getting up to use the bathroom." JJ says about Prentiss' bad habits.

"Excuse me! You drool so much I'm surprised I don't drowned in my sleep." Prentiss says in her own defense.

"Yeah hun, you do drool. But I always thought it was because I was sleeping next to you and couldn't help yourself." Tom chuckles. JJ cracks him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Emily, why don't you tell me that I drool?" JJ asks, embarrassed and sort of offended.

"Because JJ. You can't help it. You and I deal with it. Why didn't you tell me that my 'sleep edicate' bothers you?" Prentiss asks, a bit on the annoyed side.

"Because, I know we all have things about ourselves that we can't control. Even though I hate to admit it.I know we both like control." JJ laughs, holding Tom's hand. Tom smiles. It warms Tom's to hear JJ laugh.

"Isn't that the truth." Prentiss says.

"When we get to the station, let me talk to Hotch. I'll convince him that it's good I'm here and that it will be benefical for me to room with her." Tom says with confidence.

"Ok. Wow, JJ. He's either a very confident man or a very gutsy man." Prentiss says, impressed.

"I like to think he's both. My little superman." JJ says, kissing Tom very passionately.

At the station, the men of the BAU are working hard. Reid comes over with a report.

"We have a hair that we ran through for DNA. The DNA is to one," Reid looks down to the name and continues, "Lonnie Spears. The prints that we managed to pull that were a partial, match his. They line right up. He has a record. Mostly petty stuff. Breaking and entering. Possession of heroin. But nothing violence against another person. But I guess you have to start somewhere." Reid says, obviously exhausted.

"Good work Reid. We all have done good work. I say we ajurn for the night. Go get something to eat and then go to bed. Get some much needed rest. We are going to need the rest for tomorrow. Something tells me we're in the right direction. Before we go through, we need to put APB or/and a BOLO out for mr. Lonnie Spears. But something tells me that we are going to have to chase him down." Aaron says, annoyed when he has to chase down suspects.

"Isn't that the truth. Why do they run? Don't they know that just pisses us off even more?" Morgan says, just talking away. No one realizes that JJ, Prentiss and a freshly arrived boyfriend walks into the station.

"What'd I miss?" JJ asks sarcastically.

"We have a possible suspect." Reid says, turning around and realizes it was a rhetorical question. Then his eyes land on JJ, then Prentiss and last, but not least, Tom.

"Hey Tom! What are you doing heremy man?" Morgan asks, walking over to him and shaking his hand.

"Hey Derek! You know how it is when your sweetie is in trouble." Tom states. Not knowing anything that happened with Garcia and Battle.

"Actually, I do. Funny little story. Well, not funny, ha ha. Funny as in weird. It was…"Morgan continues, his arm around Tom's shoulder. Morgan takes him aside, figuring everyone else, but Gideon, was there and lived it. This gives JJ time to talk to Hotch into what she wants.

"Hotch, I know that this is unusual. But I need Tom. He can help guard me so the rest of you can get some sleep." JJ stops and sits down. Still feeling slightly sluggish.

"JJ, you have us watching your back. Sure, a little late on knowing how far he'd go, but I've only known about his existence a few hours before her struck." Hotch, in so many words, acusses JJ.

"Oh! I see, blame the vi…target!" JJ yells. She didn't want to be called a victim. It made her feel so helpless and weak. She knows that isn't the way victims are, but she sure felt that way.

"Hmm, if _SOMEONE_ would have told me about this from the beginning his ass would have been caught long before now!" Hotch yells back. He's feeling jealous that Tom's there to comfort her and make her feel good. Hotch wanted to be the one to do that for her.

JJ stands and walks over to Hotch in silence. Her hand comes up and slams across Hotch's face as hard as JJ can muster up. "How dare you make _ME _feel bad for trying to protect your hide!" JJ yells, looking into Hotch's eyes. The tension was building between them.

Morgan and Tom heard the camotion and came back into the room. The whole station stood and watched the two making a scene. They all had their mouths open in shock. Not sure what to expect next.

"JJ, I…" Hotch is stund as well.

"No, I'm taking my boyfriend and going to my hotel room. I will be here bright and early. 8am! I'll see you then." JJ walks over toward the front doors. "Come on Tom." And JJ continues to exit the station.

Tom afraid how this will turn out. Technically JJ just struck a superior officer. She can get in a lot of trouble for that. More so with all those witnesses.

Outside, when Tom reached JJ, she was crying and shaking.

"JJ, are you ok?" Tom put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"That man just infuriates me so much!" JJ turns and looks into Tom's eyes. "Please take me to our hotel room and hold me. Show me that there is still sweet, trustworthy men." JJ says, smiling ans leans in to kiss a very guilty feeling man.


	18. Chapter 18

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. Thanks to you who are still reading and reviewing. I hope you all had a great Mother's day. Thanks to the voter who voted on my poll at my profile. That is AWESOME!!!! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and the chapters to come! Thanks all!!!!**

Chapter 17

In a damp, musty cabin in the middle of a deep woodsy area, two men are talking.

"Man, I want my money. I want my money so I can leave. I stay around and they will catch me." Lonnie says to the man who hired him to help kill all these people.

"How much was it again?" The man asks, playing dumb.

"$25,00. In cash." Lonnie says, holding his hand out, like this man had that kind of cash on hand.

'We'll have to meet back here at 6pm. I need to go get the money from the bank."

"Ok. See you in two hours." Lonnie goes to leave when he feels a sting, tehn everything goes dark.

Next thing Lonnie sees or feels is his air supply being cut off. Opening his eyes, Lonnie sees he's off the floor, closer to the ceiling. There's a rope around his neck. He looks down at this man he had made a deal with. Now Lonnie's paying with his life.

In JJ's hotel room, she lays on the bed thinking of what happened at the police station between Hotch and herself. Tom interrupts the thoughts.

"JJ, the pizza's here. I need to go down to the lobby to get soda's. As soon as I leave, chain the door. I will knock twice, pause, then once." Tom says, trying to be cool. But only made JJ laugh.

"Just tell me it's you. If there's a problem, our code word will be 'buttercup'. Now, I want a Mountain Dew please. I'll set the table." JJ says, turning away to set the table up. Tom leaves, making sure he has the key to the room.

This gives JJ time to think about what happened with Hotch this evening. And wiether or not she'll be reprimanded for it. As JJ was getting the roll of paper towel she always buys at the beginning of a case for her room, a white envelope slides under the door. JJ notices out the corner of her eye.

JJ takes a piece of the paper towel and picks up the envelope. Careful not to touch it, not wanting to mess up finger prints that may be on it. She takes a plastic butter knife and opens the envelope like the knife was a fancy letter opener.

Carefully, JJ takes the paper out of the envelope. Opening the two folds, JJ reads-

"_Agent Jareau,_

_My name is Lonnie Spears. I killed all the people hear in Alpena. I have been following you, calling you and even broke ino your home. I feel so bad I can't live with the guilt and shame. I've given this letter to a friend to take to your hotel. By the time you read this, I will have been dead for a while. And burning in hell for my crimes. You can find my body hanging in Black Hills Forest. A cabin out there is in my name. Please tell my brother I am so sorry. And the familes of the people I killed that I'm sorry too. You are a beautiful woman. Take care of yourself. Stay beautiful._

_Sincerley,_

_Lonnie Spears 4/20/10"_

JJ just stands there. Unable to come up with words or thoughts. She had no idea who Lonnie Spears is…was.

Now that the blood starts to circulate through her body again, JJ starts feeling, again. ALL kinds of feelings. She has so many that she doesn't know how to sperate them. The rush of mixed emotion makes JJ sick to her stomach. She quickly runs to the bathroom and gets sick.

Just as Tom comes back, JJ's coming out of the bathroom. Tom knocks. "JJ, it's Tom." JJ opens the door without looking or really even comprehending what she was doing. Tom walks in, four soda bottles in hand. He can see she's upset about something.

"JJ. What's wrong?" Tom asks.

Without looking at Tom, JJ sits down. "I got a letter slid under the door. It's from this unsub. His name is Lonnie Spears. He confessed to all the murders and stalking me." JJ says in a monotone voice.

"Did you call Hotch? Any of your team members?" tom asks, as he sets the sodas down onto the table next to the cooling pizza.

"No. I…I." JJ stops trying to form words or a sentence.

Tom picks up his cell phone, dials Hotch's number.

"Hotchner." Hotch answers. There was voices in the back ground, so Tom comes to the conclusion that Hotch and the gang are out having dinner.

"Hotch, this is Tom." Before Tom can continue, Hotch cuts in.

"Did something happen to JJ? Is she ok?" Hotch asks in a panic. The earlier scene completely lost from Hotch's memory at the moment.

"Hotch, calm down. It seems that your unsub has made some contact. BUT JJ's not hurt." Tom looks down at the piece of paper with Lonnie's confession. Tom continues, "yeah, it appears that this Lonnie Spears has confessed to killing all the people hear and stalking JJ. He talks about killing himself. JJ's pretty shaken up. I don't want to interrupt your guys' meal, but the sooner you can get here, bag this letter and get it away from JJ, would be so greatly appreciated. Oh, he says where you can find his hanging dead body too." Tom says this on the other side of the room. Tom knew JJ was upset enough.

"I understand. We'll be there shortly. Thanks for calling Tom. Is there anything I can get either of you?" Hotch was more concerned with JJ. She'd been acting so NON-JJ lately. But people said that about Hotch when Foyet was after him and his family.

"No man, we're cool. Well, we're here. JJ seems a little numb, I guess is the word. I think she's in shock. But I'm making sure she's ok. See you soon buddy." Tom says.

"See you soon too, buddy" Hotch says and hangs up.

Tom walks over to JJ.

"Honey, are you ok?" Tom asks, knneling down next to a sitting JJ.

"If he's to be believed and is my stalker, how come he never explained why he stalked me? Now I have to live the rest of my life knowing that he killed all those poor people because of me." JJ says, letting a tear drop from her pale face.

"Jennifer, that man was crazy. He had to have some type of mental illness. To be remorseful at the end. Something was missing in him. He either need medication or to be hospitalized. this is in no way, shape r form your fault. Baby, you have to believe this. Oh, Hotch and then team are coming to get the letter and question staff. I'm sure they're going out to Black Hills Forest to see if he's truly there. Just thought you might want to know. I don't want you shocked when they show up." Tom says, holding JJ delicate hand in his.

"I have to go with the team to this cabin in those Black Hills Forest. I have to. I need closure. I need to do this for all those victims." JJ stops for a second. "Wait. This doesn't make sense. Hotch told me yesterday that the message to me said he was coming for me. I couldn't hide. This doesn't feel right." JJ's mind tracks through many different throeries and ideas.

"JJ, it's probably not a good idea for you to go. You're probably just in shock. It's possible that you don't want to believe he would do that. Hey, you need to eat. Get something in your system. Eat a slice of pizza and we'll let Hotch decide if you should go." Tom says, putting a piece of pizza on a paper plate in front of JJ.

"Fine." JJ mutters like an angry child that didn't get her way.

"Hey guys, we need to get this to go. That was Tom. JJ just got a letter. It was slipped under her hotel room door. Sounds like the unsub, if it's him, has admitted to killing all the people here and stalking JJ. Then he claims that he's sorry and has killed himself. He says where we will find his body. But I'm feeling this is a setup. Although, this is the man we have been looking for to ask questions. So lets get going. We need to get the letter from JJ. Then get some back up, someone whi might know the woods." Hotch says, standing up. He fishes his wallet out of his pocket so he can pay the bill. As the Styrofoam containers of food arrive, Hotch is putting on his dark blue suit jacket.

"Gideon, Rossi and Morgan, you guys head to the police station. Wrangle up a few officers and try to get one who knows the woodsy terrain fairly good. It'd be nicer if they could do it in the dark. I want this guy tonight. I'm sure JJ feels the same. Prentiss, Reid and I are going to the hotel to get the letter and talk to the staff. We'll meet back at the station. Make sure we have what we need and head to the Black Hills Forest." Hotch gives his plan.

"Excuse me, did you say Black Hills Forest?" A young man asks from behind Hotch.

Hotch turns around. "Yes, do you know the Black Hills Forest?" Hotch hopes the young man may be the guide they need to get to where they need to be.

"No sir. The only person I know of that can find his way around that Forest is my brother, Lonnie Spears. My granddad had a cabin in the middle of the woods. He dies when I was too young to be there. But Lonnie used to go there a lot. When our step-father would beat us, he would take me to my aunts, but he'd go there. Didn't like for people to see him bloody and bruised. What's up in that forest you need this time of day?" Ronnie Mitchell asks.

"This is a FBI matter. Could you contact your brother and see if he would do us the pleasure of taking us to this Black Hills Forest? We'd appreciate it." Hotch asks. He thinks if Lonnie answers for his brother, then this is a set up. Ambush if you will.

Ronnie looks at the group and then Hotch. "Sure. Hold on." Ronnie pushes a button. Ronnie shakes his head, then says, "Lonnie, where are you? There's a group of people that would like someone to guide them through Black Hills Forest. Thought maybe you could help them. Call me back as soon as possible." Ronnie hangs up. "Shouldn't be too long, he'll call back. Can I have your card and I'll call when he calls or have him call you?" Ronnie asks.

"Sure." Hotch digs in his pocket. Pulls out a white card. "We'll be at the police station. Thanks for your help Mr. Spears." Hotch says, shaking Ronnie's hand.

"Oh, no. My last name is Mitchell. I had a different dad then Lonnie But youd never suspect. We get along so well. He's my best friend." Ronnie says. Hotch feels awful that this kids brother, who happens to be his best friend, could be a killer and/or dead. This was the part of the job he really hated.

"Oh. Well I bet he feels the same about you Mr. Mitchell. We'll talk to you soon." Hotch says as they head out of the restaurant. Hotch knows that he'll speak to Ronnie again. To inform him of his brothers death or of his crimes.


	19. Chapter 19

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. Thanks to you who keep reading and reviewing! Love you all! lol Thanks for sticking with me and the story. Hope to hear from more of you. Don't be shy, go ahead and review. I don't bite. Well, not that hard. lol Just kidding! Hope you all enjoy. **

Chapter 18

The man that had just killed Lonnie Spears is once again back at the station. He has to find out what's going on. This is how he know when they are leaving, when they know something he needs to cover his tracks.

Boy, he'd love to have seen JJ's face when she opened that nice, faked suicide note. He's thinking he needs to really set something up to record JJ. Especially under times like this. Her agony is his joy. If he records it, he can relive it over and over again.

He's getting very well with technical stuff too. Yet just before he killed Mr. Spears, he gave Garcia's babies a new virus that he concocted. Crashing her computers hard and fast. He couldn't let JJ see a picture of him. Sure, he's changed. But she'd know him, even with the worst picture.

As he sat at the desk, using th computer, he sees Rossi, Morgan and an older man walk in. Show time!

JJ has finished her slice of pizza and has picked up what little mess there was. That's when JJ hears the knock at the door. JJ's nervouse about facing Hotch after she slapped him as hard as she could. He didn't deserve that slap and she didn't need to be talked to that way he did.

She knew that this mess was out of control. But she cared for her family. And if she told Hotch, he could have been hurt. She loved him too much to let him be hurt. And she wants Jack to have ONE living parent. And…wait. Damn! She used love again in her refernace to Hotch.

She has to keep reminding herself that Tom is the man she loves. His touch sends her body through a range of feelings and sensations. Tom's been the only man to make her feel so passionate and desired. Send her falling, only to catch her ever so tenderly.

He made her feel so feminine, yet so strong and capable. He let her be who she needed and wanted to be. Hell, he even encouraged her too.

The knock brings her back to reality.

"Hello, JJ or Tom, open up." Hotch says behind the heavy wooden door.

"Hold on a second." JJ says smiling. She was hoping Hotch was thinking that Tom and JJ were indecent. But then she heard Tom.

'Hey Hotch. Ran out of drinks." Tom says, holding up sodas. Standing next to Hotch.

"Damn!" JJ thinks as she hears Tom talk.

"I have a key." Tom says as he opens the door.

"JJ, what was the hold up? By the time we get to Black Hills Forest, its going to be dark. We want to get this taken care of as soon as possible. And how did we not know if you were being held against your will." Hotch lashes out at JJ.

"The only person that would hold me against my will would be Tom. And I wouldn't call it against my will. Did you ever think I might have been using the toilet! Jeez! I know you want to get this taken care of Hotch! No one wants this taken care of worse then me! Now, let me put on my sneakers and we can be on our way." JJ says, sitting on the bed and slipping into her sneakers.

"JJ, who said you were going?" Hotch asks as he watches her bend forward to tie them up. Hos eyes straying to her chest, which he's angle is just right to see down her shirt. But her only looks for the gentlemans 45 seconds.

JJ finishes tying her shoe and sits back up. "Just why can't I come along?" JJ's shocked and angry.

"Ok you two! STOP!" Tom interceds. Both JJ and Hotch stop and look at him. "You both have been acting like children. Hotch, apologize for what you said to JJ at the station. JJ, apologize for slapping him at the station, in front of everyone." Tom orders.

"Sorry JJ. It was uncalled for. I was upset and stressed out." Hotch says, holding back his real feeling and what he really wanted to do.

"Sorry Hotch. I shouldn't have slapped you no matter what you said. It was unprofessional and child like. Please forgive me." JJ says, genuinely sorry.

'Ok, now all of us are going. That way, if this man is luring you all away, she's not here to be picked off. And if he's there, JJ can take a look at him to see if she recognizes him. JJ, finish getting your shoes on. Hotch, may I speak to you alone?" Tom says. Tom and Hotch step away from JJ's relm of hearing.

"Man, Hotch. She's going to go stark raving mad if she's left here. Plus, I can help out if need be. She'll be just as safe with all of us as she would were with just me to protect her. She needs to feel that you have respect and confidence in her. She feels bad enough man. I think she said something about she feels as bad as you did when a guy name Foyet threatened your ex and son. And you felt bad that you had to send them into hiding. I don't know what that was all about, but she's crushed man." Tom says, trying to appeal to some feeling or connection JJ and Hotch had.

"Wow, she feels pretty bad. She really said that?" Hotch asks,

"Yeah. I have no idea who this Foyet guy is." Tom says sincerely.

"Oh. Well, when we have that guys night, I'll tell you about it. That will show you just how dangerous this job can be. But we should be leaving." Hotch says.

Just as they were heading out, Prentiss and Reid catch them before they leave the room.

"What'd you guys find out?" Hotch asks, hanging on their every word.

Reid starts. "I talked to the maintence staff. None of them delivered anything. They didn't see anything strange either." Reid shakes his head. Hotch looks at Prentiss. Praying she had something better.

"I talked to the front desk workers. No one was given anything to deliver. No one was paid off the record, to deliver something to her room. Nothing strange or unusual. So it sounds like whomever delivered this knew JJ's room number and came off the street. That is if it's not out unsub. So, he delivered it before he went to this cabin, he had a friend or paid a stranger to deliver it. Either way, he new JJ's room number. So this is creepy." Prentiss says, not realizing JJ's reaction.

"We need to get a different hotel. I can't sleep in this room. I don't feel comfortable here anymore." JJ's face kind of paling.

"When we get back, we can move. Hell, we might be leaving. This might be over if he's dead." Hotch says, trying to help JJ feel better.

"Come on, let's get to the station and get this taken care of. You need to get home and tend to your family troubles." Tom says, pulling JJ into his arms.

"Yeah, Mel needs me. And my parents and I need to sit down and have a talk. But Hotch, can we ask for a mandatory stand down?" JJ asks, almost as tiredly as Hotch felt. And Hotch really wants to spend some time with Jack. Jessica's nice to look after Jack, but Hotch's his parent.

"Yeah, I can't see why they would deny us. I think I can buy us a week. But you can get more if you need. Personal time. Come on." Hotch says and leads this half of his team to the station.

Ronnie Mitchell walks distraughtly into the police station, looking for Hotch. The other half of the BAU team notices him.

"Hey Ronnie. What's up man?" Morgan asks. Rossi and Gideon join him.

"I…somethings wrong. I still haven't heard back from him. So I went to his house." Ronnie's close to tears, which is kind of weird. He seems like the mocho type. So it had to be bad. "I found a knife with blood. And cloths. With blood on them. There was an envelope with my name on it. I took it. Why would Lonnie confess to all the murders here recently? Who is Jennifer Jareau? Why would he stalk her? This doesn't make sense?" Ronnie's crying. In shock, Gideon believe. And rightly so. It didn't make sense to anyone. BAU, Alpena police and Lonnie's family.

As Ronie is talking to Morgan and the others, Hotch and the rest of the BAU team saunter into the police station. Hotch hears and then sees the camotion going on. He quickly joins the pow-wow.

"Hey, what's going on? Ronnie, what's wrong?" Hotch asks with deep concern.

"Lonnie never called me back. So I went over to his house. I found a knife with blood on it. Cloths too. Then I found this letter. He confessed to killing all those people and stalking a Jennifer Jareau. That is not my brother. Yes, he may be a theif. I'm not proud of that and neither was he. But murder isn't him. Please, Agent Hotchner. You have to believe me." Ronnie says with all his heart and soul.

"Ronnie, you need to take a CSU team with you to Lonnie's place. Just take them there. Don't go in or touch anything. Let them collect all that stuff. Did you touch the knife or cloths?" Hotch asks, praying he didn't.

"No. Just the front door, the letter and front door again." Ronnie hands the letter over to Hotch.

"Ok, that's good. Now we need to get to that cabin in Black hills Forest." Hotch says.

"I might be able to get us up there. If I had the right compass and map. It's just a very dense forest." Ronnie says.

"Ok, we have to get things around. You go show them into Lonnie's house, then come back. We should be ready by then." Hotch says, making sense to the young man. Tom holds JJ. He can feel her trembling.

"It's ok JJ. I have you ." Tom says soothingly.

"I know, but who has Ronnie?" JJ asks, feeling awful for the young man.


	20. Chapter 20

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. Thanks for the reviews and reading it guys! You are all wonderful! And I have a poll up on my profile so make sure you go there and vote for the stories I have unfinished and which ones you want to see me finish first! I hope you all are enjoying the story/chapter. Hope you all will review and tell me what you are thinking and feeling about this story/chapter. More to come soon! Take care! And ENJOY!**

Chapter 19

Half way to the cabin, people were beginning to have doubts they would ever step foot in that said cabin.

But after an hour, they finally step foot on the warped and withered old porch. The cabin was small. More like a shack or shed. It would be surprising if you could fit a decent size table and chairs in there. The whole team definitely wouldn't fit.

"Ok, this is what we're going to do. Four people at a time. I will group people off. First group, JJ, Morgan, Rossi and me. Then Ronnie, Prentiss, Gideon and Reid. Then will be the local officers. I want people not to touch anything. No matter how bad you want to. Since it's dark and we only have flash lights, you need to look at everything in the cabin. Remember the things that you deem significant. The hike is too tough to wait for anything else we might need. Ok, here we go." Hotch helps JJ so she doesn't trip and fall. JJ and Hotch enter together and Rossi and Morgan. They flip their flash lights on.

First thing JJ sees is two legs.

"Ahh! Oh my God!" JJ yells, jumps back. She lands in Rossi's arms.

"Woow, JJ. You ok, kido?" Rossi says, holding her.

"Yeah, just starlted. I think I'm done. Sorry Hotch." JJ says, not willing to look at this dead man that as claimed to be her stalker and town serial killer.

"It's ok JJ. Just make sure Ronnie stays out. He doesn't need to see this. Send in Reid. I need his photographic memory. We need photos, but Reid is next best." Hotch is believing Lonnie's who he claims to be. But to totally convince Hotch, the kife and cloths would have to be from the victims. It would seem too neat and in order. But they have yet to get any DNA from another. They had a strand of hair that matched Lonnie and a partial print that fits his prints perfectly. But something is still just not right.

"Why don't we try to get a team up here. We have to get this body down and taken to the morgue." Rossi says, thinking that the track might be hard, but they had to do this by the book to make sure things are covered.

"Maybe if they can try to bring lights, the CSU team can get any prints or other evidence that someone else could have done this. It's happened before." Hotch says, thinking how to go about this.

"Let me try to call the town. If the phone service works this far into the woods. Back in a minute." Morgan says stepping out of the shack. He gets no signal. One of the officers comes over.

"Sir, if you're trying to call the station, you can use my walkie." The young male officer hands Morgan the walkier talkie. Then he walks away to get the orders to the police station.

JJ walks over to Tom. They hug. JJ whispers, "He's hanging in there." Tom can feel JJ shudder.

"Sorry sweetie. Why don't you stay our here with me." Tom holds her tighter.

Morgan heads back into the shack. Getting ready to tell Hotch that they have a couple teams trying to get up here.

"Hotch, we have a couple teams that are going to attempt to get up here. But I suggest we get as many as we can of these extra people out of here. JJ and Tom can go. She's pretty shaken. And the extras of us can be there for when the DNA on the cloths and knife come in. They can radio us. Ronnie, SO needs to go. That poor kid." Morgan says, the flashlight casting slight light onto Morgan's face, which didn't look so happy. Although, if this is all to be believed, then it's over. Which in turn should make them all relieved.

You can't say happy because of all the death. Same as you can't say pleased. Relieved was the only word that seemed to fit for the moment.

"Ok, send everyone home but Reid, you, me and you pick two of the officers. Tell JJ to call Garcia and find out why she hasn't called. We never got the photo of the man for JJ to look at. I have an uneasy feeling about this. Have someone radio us when they get back to the station. Also , have a tail on Ronnie. Just in case there is a partner and Ronnie kight know who it is. And I don't want the kid to do something stupid." Hotch runs a hand over his face in frustration and tiredness. Morgan walks out of the shack.

"Ok, people. Listen up. We think it's best to get you all out of this forest. We are only going to keep a few people. The rest of you should go. I need you two officers," Morgan points to two young male officers. "JJ, I need you to call Garcia and find out why she hasn't sent that photo for you to look at. Also, we need you to radio us when you get to the station. Ronnie, I'm sorry, but Lonnie is dead. But we don't want you to see him. You don't want to see him that way. We'll call you when we have him at the morgue. I'm really sorry man." Morgan says sincerely.

"No." Ronnie says and tries to run into the shack. Morgan stops him.

"Man, trust me. You don't want to remember your brother like that." Morgan pats Ronnie on the shoulder. Ronnie's in tears.

"You'll call when I can see him?" Ronnie asks quietly.

"Yeah man, Just go home and get some rest. Try to get some rest. Take care of yourself. Your brother would want that." Morgan smooth talks Ronnie.

Morgan keeps the walkier talkie and the rest head back towards town.

"NO! NO! HOW!" Garcia yells at her babies. The once active screens are now all black, blank screens. Garcia had the best anti-virus system. She created most of them and knows they were fail proof.

"How can this be?" Garcia yells, trying to figure it out. She grabs her cell phone and tries to call Morgan first. But it goes straight to voice mail. Then steadily she tries Hotch, Rossi, Reid, JJ and Prentiss. This panicks Garcia. Never have they all been unreachable at the sometime. So she calls the police station to get them a message.

"Alpena PD, how may I direct you call?" A female voice asks.

"I'm with the FBI team that is there. I can't reach them on their phones. Do you know if something has happened to one or all of them?" Garcia waits with a racing heart.

"Oh yeah. They went to look in a cabin in the wookds. They are actually too deep in the woods. There's probably very little to no signal for cell service. Would you like to leave a message?" The female asks.

"Yes. Have the first free agent to call me as soon as possible. This is Penelope Garcia. Tell them it's urgent. Thank you." Garcia hangs up. "You better be ok Chocolate bear." Garcia says under her breath.

After the long hike back out of the forest, JJ felt so excited to see the cars. She knew she was back to civilization and back to the place with more of a comfort zone. But she didn't like leaving Hotch, Morgan and Reid up there.

"JJ, honey. Are you alright? You haven't said much since we left the cabin." Tom says, holding JJ's hand as they walk to the SUV.

"I'm fine. I don't like leaving my men up there. And I think I'm pretty tired." JJ snuggles into Tom's side as they walk. His body warms her a little.

"Ok. Let's quickly make a trip to the station, then go back to the hotel and get some rest." Tom says.

"Sounds good." JJ says, almost asleep in Tom's arms.

No one really says anything on the drive back to the station. JJ has fallen asleep against Tom. Tome even starts to drift off.

They pull into the police station parking lot. All of the members of the vehicle are dragging. But they do as ordered. Tom wakes a sleeping JJ.

"Come on baby, wake up. We have to visit the police station and then we can go to the hotel." Tom rubs her cheek. He knows that the fastest way to wake her.

"Ok. But let's hurry. I really want to get back to that dream." JJ smiles a naughty smile.

"I now baby. We'll be as fast as we can." Tom kisses JJ's forehead.

As they all slowly drag themselves into the Alpena police station, the front desk officer stops JJ.

"Agent Jareau. A Penelope Garcia called. She needs you to call ASAP." The female officer hands her the pink slip of paper that would be the note.

"Thank you. I will call her." JJ pulls hercell phone out and hits Garcia's speed dial number.

"WHAT!" Garcia barks into the phone.

"Garcia, are you ok? What's going on?" JJ asks, concerned.

"No, I'm not ok! Some how someone got a virus past my anti-virus sheilds. My computers are down! I can't get them back! I'm trying. I don't know how someone could have gotten through them JJ. I made it just for MY computer. The only way I can think they did it was if they have seen my set up. Oh, or if they have been hacking my computers and got into my system. Hmm, but that can't be. Ever since that one unsub hacked into it ad got your personal informations, I have had it protected double time. JJ, I'm not liking this. And I'm scared. This is not good for any of us." Garcia has fear in her voice. JJ knew this was serious. Garcia is very cautious on letting her fear show through.

"Pen, calm down. What do you mean this isn't good for any of us?" A chill travels down JJ's spine.

"All my connections were on there. I can use me laptop, but all the stuff you guys sent me via email or cell phone that was put on my computer is wiped out." Garcia gets quiet. JJ too. They are trying to figure something out.

"Don't worry about it Garcia. It's not your fault. I'll let Hotch know. Morgan, Reid and Hotch stayed up at the cabin. So you can't reach them. Call any of us. Any of us four can be reached." JJ says.

"Four? JJ, honey. You need to go rest. Your math is off." Garcia says.

"Oh, no. Me, Prentiss, Rossi and Gideon. Sorry, I forgot to tell you. In my defense I was in the hospital. Then I got a note and we went to check it out. So I haven't really had time. I can't speak for the others." JJ says defensively.

"How is Reid handling it?" Garcia asks, sounding like a mother hen.

"He's fine Pen. Don't worry. Everyone's been keeping a close eye on him since he found out. But I was supposed to call you and check on you. See why we hadn't gotten the email and picture. I can tell why now. Pen, just go home with your laptop. No use in staying there and trying to figure it out. Go home, get some sleep. Look at this problem with a rested, clear head. If you have the laptop near by if one of us calls, that's all you can do." JJ says tiredly.

"How you holding up?" Garcia asks.

"Ok. Just so glad Tom's here." JJ sighs.

"Oh, Tom can be there and I can't?" An angry Garica questions.

"Pen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm too sore and tired to try to explain it to you. I'll call you in the morning." JJ hung up. She felt bad for Garcia. But she was sore and tired. And in no mood to sit there and _try _to delicately tell Garcia that Tom was there for her comfort and safety. Garcia wouldn't understand. JJ also wanted to call her dad to see how things were going. But she wavers about it. Maybe she should wait until morning when she knows he's up.

JJ rejoins the group. "Hey, Pen says someone hacked into her computers system and took it down. Pen's going to be flying blind and helpless. Only her laptop to work on regular stuff. We need to leave word for Hotch and the others. Make sure you keep your cell phone's close. Pen's like having a major meltdown. But it did have out current case stuff on it." JJ says, stopping and thinking. Rossi and Gideon must have identical brains.

"Ronnie." Both men say at the same time. Ronnie walks over. Poor kid looks a little frayed around the edges.

Rossi takes the lead as acting leader, "Ronnie, did your brother have computer smarts?" JJ knows where Rossi's heading now.

"Lonnie was ok around a computer. But I'm better at computer stuff then he is. Was." Ronnie says, looking around at the small group. JJ steps up to Ronnie.

"Ronnie, may I call you Ronnie?" JJ's suave media liaison voice kicks back in.

"Yeah. You can call me anything." Ronnie smiles at JJ. He's obviously smitten with JJ.

"Ronnie, I'm so sorry about Lonnie. If there is anything I can do to help you, you just call me." JJ hands one of her cards to Ronnie.

"Thank you. I might just do that." Ronnie puts the card in his pocket. "May I go home now? My cat needs to be fed. It's just her and I now." Ronnie slowly starts to leave.

"Ronnie, do you have any other family?" JJ's mind starts into overdrive.

"No. Lonnie and I only had each other. We had separate apartments, but we hung out all the time." Ronnie turns and exit's the station.

"JJ, what's going through that mind of yours?" Prentiss asks.

"Lonnie didn't write that letter. I wonder if that was a true suicide. Or if he really did kill those poor people. I mean, why would he say 'say sorry to my family'. When he could've said Ronnie. Or my brother. So, that means whoever wrote that note, didn't know much about him. They would have known he only had one next of kin." JJ feeling somewhat back to her fighting game self.

He watches JJ as she vocalizes her theories. That was always something he loved about her. How smart she was. And now that smartness is going to get her killed. But he's been enjoying the shows.

Watching her slap Hotchner was hilarious. He seriously thought he was going to wet himself. But this new boyfriend was just getting in the way. With him comforting her, he wasn't getting as much pleasure out of JJ's misery. So, that's a project for him.

**AN2/ Hope you enjoyed. Make sure you click on that little button there with the message bubble there. Then you type and tell me what you are thinking. I assure you it is painless. Or at least it should be. lol**


	21. Chapter 21

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. Thanks to you all who read and review this story and all my other ones. And thanks to you all who have gone to my profile and voted on my poll. I hope you all are enjoying this story. I have LOVED writing it. And I enjoy reading what you guys think about it. Hope to hear from you all. ENJOY!**

Chapter 20

Around 8am that morning, Hotch, Morgan and Reid show up at the police station. They were dropping off their notes and evidence. JJ and the rest of the team had gone to the hotel and gotten some sleep. Which was were Hotch, Morgan and Reid were all heading as soon as possible. JJ takes a very tired Hotch over to the side.

"Hotch, I don't think Lonnie is the killer and my stalker. I don't think he wrote that note. He says to say sorry to his family. Ronnie says there is no one else but him." JJ waits for a normal Hotch response.

"Hmm, did we get the blood evidence back yet?" Hotch seems to be sleep walking.

"Not yet. This will wait. You go get some sleep. I'll wait for the results." JJ says, patting a drained Hotch's arm.

"Ok. Call me when they come in. This case makes it or brakes it on the results. Depending on what they show. I understand that you think it's not Lonnie. But if those results come back with our victims blood, then I have to stick with him as our unsub. But I could have sworn he had a partner. Maybe this case is too personal. Or I'm just getting WAY old. Either way, I need sleep. I'll be back in a couple hours. Let me know if the results get in before." Hotch seems to ramble in his tiredness.

"Ok. Goonight boys." JJ says to the sleep lacked guys. JJ goes over to their little set up to look over the files, evidence and anything else JJ thought might be important.

A couple of hours later, JJ stands up and declares, "I nned to see his body. I need to see his face. I need to talk to the M.E."

"JJ, honey. Calm down. We can't let you see the body. The M.E is doing the autopsy right now. Why do you need to see him?" Tom asks, confused.

"First off, I want to see if I've _EVER_ seen this man in my life. Second, I don't think this man killed himself. Did Hotch have any photos of the rope around his neck? Lonnie was right handed. If the knot part of the rope was on the right, I might have reason to believe. But the note makes no sense." JJ's mind is trying to think of any other factors that would either clear or make more of a suspect.

Tom, who shouldn't have been looking through all this FBI stuff, was going through file folders of photos that Hotch and the others brought back.

"Here. The knot was on the," Tom squints at the photo, then continues, "Right, babe. If you still want to persue this, I'll help you. Supposedly, there are more right handed people in the world. Someone who is alsorighthanded could have killed Lonnie." Tom stands next to her, but keeps the photos out of her line of sight. He hated that she saw too much as she did. He wasn't going to ask her to get a different job, but he'd be damned if he was going to show her more stuff then she needed to see.

"No. If the DNA tests come back with the victims blood on it, then I will let it go. Let's go out to get some coffee and talk while we wait for the results." JJ says, smiling at Tom.

"Sure babe. Anything you want." Tom says, laying a kiss on the top of JJ's blond head.

"Em, we're going for coffee. Can we bring anything back for you or the others?" JJ asks, waiting for a response as JJ grabs her purse.

"I would like a latte. Two black coffees for the grumpy old men." Prentiss says, with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Ok, back soon. Call me if the results come in." JJ counters and Tom and JJ head out the front dooe of the police station.

Their all unaware of the man watching them all. It was as if he blended into the wall to them. But the would all suffer for their ignorance.

Back at the hotel, Hotch is asleep. Tossing and turning. Having a king size nightmare.

"_JJ, no!" Hotch yells as he sees a lifeless body of JJ on the floor of her house. Her blue glassy eyes open, but the love and spirit gone from them. Blood pools under her body._

_JJ was either shot or stabbed in her back. But some how she was laying on her hack._

"_Oh God! JJ, why?" Hotch sobs. Clutching her hand in his. That is when he notices some letters, written in her blood. As if JJ was still alive and trying to communicate with him, before she bled out. That hits him that JJ had suffered._

"_N.O.T L…R.." After the R was a small C or half an O. As Hotch tries to figure it out, he hears a ringing of some kind in the distance._

_Hotch wakes up to his phone ringing. He looks at the number. It was Prentiss calling._

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, the lab called. They have the results. But he requested to have our team presence there. JJ and Tom went for coffees. So I have to call her. So you have time to get ready." Prentiss says.

"Thanks Emily. I'll be there in half an hour." Hotch hangs up and heads for the bathroom to shower and get ready.

Tom and JJ are walking slowly and talking.

"I'm so glad you could get time away from work. It's nice to have you next to me at night. To hold me, to love me and support me. You're a very special man, Thomas Gilbert." JJ looks up at him, stops him and kisses him tenderly.

"Mmm, wow! I don't know what I did to deserve that, but I'm sure going to keep doing it. Just as soon as I figure out what it is." Tom says, laughing. JJ places her one free hand as his check.

"Tom, you know what you have done. You've been my rock when I needed one. You didn't bail on me when things got tough. You've never once told me to leave my job. You're honest with me and never make me feel like I'm trouble. Thank you so much for that." JJ smiles and her blue, heavenly eyes twinkle as she looks into his.

"JJ, there's something I need…" Tom's cut off by JJ's cell phone ringing.

"Hold on sweetie." JJ opens her phone. "Jareau."

"JJ, the results are in. But the lab tech wants us all there in his office. I've called Hotch. He's getting ready. So come on back to the station." Prentiss says, emotionless.

"Ok, we are. Thanks Em. Be there soon." JJ hangs up, looks over at Tom with nervous eyes.

"What's up JJ?" Tom asks, forgetting what he's about to tell JJ.

"The results are in. But the lab tech wants us all there when he gives up the results. This is highly unusual. Come on, we have to get to the station." JJ says, pulling on Tom's arm as they rush back to the police station.


	22. Chapter 22

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**An/ I don't own Criminal Minds. Thanks for the nice thoughts and reviews from you all who have decided to take the time to review. Means a lot to see the notice in my email. Hope you all like this chapter and let me know what you think. Plus, if you go to my profile, you will see there is a poll. Thanks to all of you who have voted. Go ahead and vote. You have two votes. Don't be shy. Thanks for your time and loyalty. ENJOY!**

Chapter 21

In the hospital in Virgina, a doctor walks into Melody's room. Mrs. Jareau, who's sitting next to her sister bed crocheting some project.

"Mrs. Jareau, the last test have indicated that Melody should be awake now. We have no medical reason why she hasn't woke up yet. There's no brain damage or injury. Everything's correct. No swelling. So I guess it's her time table. So talk to her and will her to come out of this. It's all up to her. If you need anything, just let the nurse know. I'll stop by later." The doctor had placed a comforting hand on Mrs. Jareau's arm.

"Thank you doctor." Mrs. Jareau says, feeling so alone. Her sister is her last family member besides JJ. Right now JJ was far away and in trouble too. This was not the way things were supposed to be.

She sits back down and continues to crochet.

They enter the labs building in the town of Alpena. All the agents on edge. And Tom there to support JJ and his new found friends.

"Oh, Agent Hotchner, Agent Jareau, Agent Prentiss, Agent Reid, Agent Rossi, Agent Morgan and fellows. I wanted to tell you in person. I have followed all the sad murders. The prints on the knife were 100% match to Lonnie Spears. The blood on the knife was that of Elmer Winslow. The blood on the shirt belonging to Lonnie Spears contain Elmer Winslow and Gladis Winslow. I don't know if I's say this was good news, but Lonnie Spears is 100% your serial killer. Or at least the killer of the last two victims. I'm sure I'll be able to line the knife to the wounds on the others. It's just a matter of time. You can arrest him now." The male lab tech says.

"Thank you sir. But Lonnie Spears killed himself last night. But thank you for rushing the labs to get this information to us. We can close this case. Take care." Hotch shakes his hand.

"No problem sir. Glad I could help Even if it was too late." The lab tech says, feeling that justice was lost.

"You did a fine job. This was no one's fault." Hotch says as they take the papers for their files and leaves.

As they walk out to the vehicles, Hotch speaks.

"I guess we shold finish up the paper work and close this case. It will be pretty late. Let's stay one more night then head back in the morning. So Gid, you coming back for a visit?" Hotch asks.

"I don't know. I may come for a visit soon. There's someone I'd like you to meet. But I'd also like to bring my grand daughter to meet you all." Gideon says, feeling his cheeks slightly warm as he felt a little embarrassed that they now really have something to hold over his head.

"Oh my God! You're a grandpa now?" Prentiss reacts. She can't picture that. She always forgets he has a son.

"Yes, I'm a grandpa now. But she calls me Pa. she calls her dad, Da. So there is Ma, Da, and Pa." Gideon says, with pride and a smile.

"What about Grandma?" Morgan asks.

"Well, my daughter-in-laws folks died in a car accident. And my ex, she passed away a month before my grand daughter was born. Breast cancer." Gideon gets quiet.

"I'm so sorry Gid. But it sounds like your relationship with your son has been restored and is even better." JJ says, trying to find the positive in the situation.

"Yes, JJ. We're really close now. We all live here in Michigan. I work in a couple of places. I work for a hardware company and I consault with surrounding police departments. Before you all leave, remind me to give you my address and such. So we can all keep in touch." Gideon says, looking at Ried as if the telepathically tell Reid that he wants an invite to his wedding, when it happens.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you Gideon." JJ smiles at him. Proud that his heart has healed as well as his pyshie.

"Thanks JJ. You got a good one here." Gidoen shrugging toward Tom.

"Yeah, I do. How many are really out there that like my friends, co-workers and they like him back? And he doesn't tell me to give up the job. I'd say that's damn near perfect." JJ says, laughing.

"Geez babe, thanks." Tom says, laughing, wrapping his arms around JJ from behind. Dropping a kiss to the top of her head. Gideon could see the pain and jealousy in Hotch's eyes.

"So, Derek. You and Garcia together yet?" Gideon asks.

"Gideon, glad to see you again man, but that is none of your business." Morgan shuts up.

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes. What about you, Dave and Emily? If I'm not mistaken, or misreading the signs." Gideon looks at the two. Their faces contort to shock. They'd been very careful, extra careful arounf the team.

"Gideon, keep your damned nose out of other peoples business!" Rossi yells. Which in turn makes everyone believe it.

"Oh my God1 Em, why didn't you tell me? What was all that talk in the bathroom about friends?" JJ reacts with hurt.

"JJ, don't be that way. It wasn't just me that I was thinking about. Please understand." Prentiss says, almost in tears.

"Damn man, look at the choas you started. Just being nosey." Morgan says.

"No, I thought you and Garcia would have got together by now. And what little time I was here, I saw the signs with Dave and Emily. But if you ask me, they are a cute couple. Same as you and Garcia." Gideon smiles and gets into the wehicle. The rest climb into their assigned vehicles. All are quiet.

At the Alpena police department, the team starts packing the stuff away. And filling out paper work after paper work. All the while, the man that's been watching JJ in her misery, picks up and walks out. Going right past her. JJ catches a slight smell as he goes by. Just enough to cause JJ to stop what she's doing, but not enough to tell anyone.

Later that evening, they all went out for dinner. One last night with Gideon until he came to Virgina for a visit.

They talk about old times. JJ brings up the time Gideon had a broken leg and stayed behind with Garcia. How Gideon drove Garcia nuts. Or the time that Gideon started to bond with that wife from the husband and wife serial killers on death row.

The one that made them all chuckle was how Gideon tricked that muslim man into thinking it was later and spoiling his plans. Even Tom laughs at the memories. He wasn't there, but the way they are being told, makes him laugh.

"I wish Garcia could be here. She misses you too Gid. She was furious to find out through me days after you came. She feels left out as it is. And now her babies are down. She's in the dumps. I'm sure Derek can begin to fix it when we get home." JJ says, batting her eyes.

"You know little sis, you are crusin' for a brusin'!" Morgan says.

"Hey there man, I have to counter that threat." Tom says, getting all protective of JJ.

"Oh yeah. Like I'd ever follow through. It was an empty threat. JJ knows that. How many times has JJ said she was going to punch out a reporter? About a thousand." Morgan defends his statement.

"Ok! Ok! You all are giving me a headache. So, Gid. Tell us about your grand daughter." JJ says. Secretly, JJ loves kids. She could never pass a stroller without looking inside. She had even gone far enough to think Tom would be a great father. But that was pretty premature. But she caught herself thinking things of that nature.

"Oh, she's beautiful. But who doesn't think their grandchildren are beautiful? Mary Beth is her name. She looks, well, like JJ." Gideon laughs. "She has blond hair, blue eyes. I think her hair will darken up. Both parents have darker hair. Her mom Elisa, has blue eyes though. Seth is good with her. His mom would be so proud of him." Gideon got so quiet.

"I bet she is. I bet she's proud of you too Jason. Being a good parent. I wonder if that works for everyone?" JJ says, hoping if she ever became a parent she would be good at it.

"I'm pretty sure that comes with the love. As long as you love them, then everything else just falls into place. Am I right Aaron?" Gideon asks, catching Hotch off guard.

"I would say that every parent makes mistakes. But then learn from those. Parenting is hard, but love really does help. Children are miracles. Each one turns out differently. But you hope you taught them enough to help them become the best person they can be." Hotch stops, gets up and get a refill on his drink. JJ, worried he was upset or hurt, follows.

"Hotch, you ok?" JJ looks innocently at Hotch.

"I'm fine, thanks. We should be calling it a night. We leave at 8am. And some of you have been drinking. Although I don't want to say good-bye to Gid. He seems so pleasant and relaxed. Oh, I'll admit it. I missed him. He's not a skirt chaser like Rossi. Well, scratch that. Boy, this just keeps getting tough. Derek and Penelope. Emily and Dave. You aren't secretly shacked up with Reid are you?" Hotch laughs.

"No, but thanks for asking. I'm sure tom would frown on that." JJ giggles.

"I'm happy to see you so happy. Tom's a good man. Couldn't go much better then Tom. Well, I'm heading to my room. Let me walk you back to the table and say good-bye to Gideon." Hotch says, ushering JJ back to the table.

Flying on a plane, heading to Virgina, he thinks to himself.

"Oh Melody, can't wait to see you again. Talk about old times before I kill you."


	23. Chapter 23

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I dont own Criminal Minds. I also got a review that it was unclear who was flying back to Virgina at the tail end of the last chapter. It will be clearer when you read this chapter, but it was the bad guy. And thanks to the few who are still reading and reviewing. And thanks to those who have gone and voted on my poll on my profile page. Hope you all are still enjoying the story. And dont forget to review. It doesn't have to take long. Just a small little comment. Makes my day and keeps me motivated. You all are wonderful. Enough of my rambling. ENJOY!**

Chapter 22

The next morning, JJ and Tom are basking in the after glows of a passionate, kinky, sex filled night. It was the best sex JJ had EVER had. Tom was hidding his talents. She wanted to talk to Emily or Pen. She wanted them to re-enforce in her that she had one hell of a man. And keep him. Not that JJ wanted to get rid of him. But she always doubted that she deserved the best. In this case, Tom. Plus, the girls would be so jealous when she tells then what he does with a cherry and his tounge.

Here they sit on the plane that's about to take off and JJ's grinning like the cat that ate the canary. And it didn't go unnoticed.

"Well, I see the mornings better for you." Hotch says, looking like the usual Hotch.

"Yes. It's wonderful. Thank you. I guess the freedom from under the stalker has done wonders. Now I can focus on Mel, mom and dad. And in a couple of days, us girls have our spa day and you guys can do what you do. Things are starting to look around." JJ says, feeling light and happy. Like if she were any more happy she would explode.

"Hey, can I have all of your attention?" Reid says, waiting to see them turn and face him. At least the best they could do in their seat belts as they had just took off.

"What is it Spence?" JJ asks, concered. Ried never is one for speaking to them all without being on a case.

"I need to tell you all something. I have been seeing this woman. We've been dating for about a year. I'm going to propose when we get home. I just wanted you all to know. So, expect to set aside a date coming up. You are going to love her. She's beautiful, brilliant and funny. She's a doctor and therapist. She's only 26. And she makes me the happiest I have ever been. We've already talked about starting a family. I just wish mom was here to see and meet Susan." Reid was glowing. It seemed weird that everyone had someone, except Hotch. When this weird, crazy family started, he was the only one with a partner. Not he's the only one without one.

"Alright little man. She sounds like the female version of you. But as long as she makes you happy and you make her happy, that's all that matters. She knows of NA?" Morgan asks.

"Yes. And it doesn't bother her." Reid says, a little hurt that Morgan would think Ried would keep that from a girlfriend.

"I'm completely and utterly happy for you Spence." JJ smiles.

"Congratulations Spencer. Let us know if you need any help setting up this proposal, or the wedding. Anything we can do to help you two wonderful love birds tie the knot, and we'll do it." Tom says, holding JJ's hand. Just then the seat belt light goes off. JJ unbuckles and rushes over to Reid. She hugs him. She realizes that everyone had found love but Hotch. So as soon as Melody wakes up, she's playing match maker with Mel and Hotch.

The mystery man has since landed in Virgina and has made his way to the hospital in which Melody still lays in a coma.

When he gets to her room, he notices Mrs. Jareau in there, asleep. He can't risk Mrs. Jareau seeing him. Not that she would really recognize him, but she might say something to JJ. And he couldn't risk it. He's taken get precautions to keep from being seen in the security cameras, as not to be recorded and replayed for JJ at a later time.

So he's going to wait until JJ's mom leaves for something to eat or goes to the restroom/ But he's going to get Melody.

Garcia's at the BAU trying to fix and recover her babies. She feels so lost without them. But the anger and frustration is starting to get to her.

"Get up, walk away." Garcia tells herself. As she walks out of her layor of technology, she sees her small family walking in slowly. Then she thinks of Derek and smiles slowly rolls onto her face. Then she spots him.

"Hey all. Sorry about my computer glitch. I'm still trying to fix it. Whomever sent it did one _hell _of a job. I don't know if they can be selvaged. And with the cut backs, I might be out of a job." Garcia looks like she's about to cry.

"NOT. GONNA. HAPPEN." Morgan slowly and enunciates eat word to make his point.

"Derek, there is like about 10 to 20 thousand dollars of equipement and programs that are in that room." Garcia says, looking him in the eye. She can see that he hadn't realized how much HER babies were worth. To the BAU and to her.

"Ah, I'm replacing them if need be. Don't be so dramatic. You, Penelope Garcia, are going nowhere. But, if there's not a case and I ask you to do something for me, I want it done without attitude." Rossi says, heading toward his office. Taking each step as if it's causing him to use everything in him.

"No problem with that sir. But I will continue to work and see if I can fix them." Garcia says, not really wanting to have to owe Rossi until she dies.

"Ok. I'll be in my office." Rossi goes into the office and shuts the door. Everyone know that Rossi's body hurts from the climb up and down the woodsy terrain of Black Hills Forest. It's not like Rossi is a spry young rooster.

"I better go check on him. Make sure he hasn't kiled over."Prentiss says, dropping her things off at her deak and then quickly up the stairs to his office.

"With that said, I'm going to my office. I'll let you all know how much time Strauss gives us off." Hotch says, going up the stairs and into his office. He gently shuts the door.

"Tom, can you take our things to my office? I need to talk to these guys alone for a moment. I'll be up in a few." JJ says.

"Sir baby." Tom kisses JJ's temple, gathers their things and goes. Once Tom was out of ear shot range, JJ continues. "Ok, guys. We all have someone to love, except Hotch. So when Melodys out of this coma, I'm so setting up a date. You guys back me up?" JJ asks. Looking at Morgan, Garcia and Reid.

"What do you mean we all have someone to love? Who do I have to love?" Garcia still playing dumb, not knowing they all know.

"Pen, they know." Morgan says, grabbing her pale hand.

"How?" Garcia asks, confused.

"Gideon. I denied it, but they all knew it. Same as Rossi and Prentiss. They are hooking up. Reid has a lady." Morgan stops to let Reid tell Garcia his good news.

"Garcia, Ive been dating this wonderful young lady. And I'm so in love with her that I'm going to ask her to marry me." Reid waits for the angry rants and raves of 'Drama Queen' Garcia. But was shocked when he got none.

"Aww, Spencer. I'm so happy for you. You could have told us. But as long as you are in love and happy then we're all ecstatic for you." Garcia hugs Reid. She's almost crying.

"See, Hotch is going to be so lonely listening to us talk about our loves. Melody is shy and doesn't seem to date that much. So Hotch and Melody will fit together." JJ felt so happy that she could help two of her favorite people in the world. "Oh, that reminds me. I have to go and see Melody. And my parents. Have Hotch call me on my cell. If it's turned off, leave a message." JJ says, already on her way to her office.

In Rossi's office, Rossi's sitting in his chair. Then Prentiss walks in.

"What Em? Is there a fire? I may burn babe. I couldn't move fast enough to save my life. I hurt too much." Rossi moans out.

"Hmm, sounds like someone could use my very skilled massage. What do you say?" Prentiss says, seductively moving close to him. A huge smile plastered on her face.

"I say bring it on." Rossi says excitedly.

"Do you want it here in the office? Or would you like to go to one of our places, you know, in case it goes well and you want something MORE." Prentiss draws the last word out. Using her pouty lips, seductively.

"Let's go!" Rossi picks up his go bag and briefcase and pulls Prentiss out the door. Pretty quickly for someone that just says he couldn't move fast because he hurt. But as one Derek Morgan once said, "A man can have a limb cut off, but a woman offering sex comes by, all the feeling and all the pain disappears because the blood travels south for the fun."

Prentiss barelt had enough time to grab her go bag, briefcase and purse as Rossi drags her out of the office.

"Hey mama, want some help with your babies?" Morgan asks Garcia.

"Sure, that might keep me calm enough to get this done." Garcia says, hand in hand with Morgan. They walk off toward Garcia's bat cave of sorts. Reid sits down at his desk and tries to finish his paper work.

About lunch time, Mrs. Jareau puts her crocheting down and heads to the cafeteria. As soon as she enters the elevators, he walks into her room. He walks right up to Melody's bed. He bends down to within an inch from her ear and softly whispers.

"Melody, you know who this is. Wakey, wakey. We have to talk." He waits for her to response. When she doesn't, he take it the next step.

"Melody, wake up now. I'm going to kill Jennifer." Melody's head starts to move a little side to side.

"That's it, wake up." He says softly as Melody opens her sleep ridden eyes.

Her voice is low and raspy from dryness and lack of use. "What are you doing here Roger? Are you the one that's been calling JJ and broke into her house?" Melody's fear rises.

"Well, yes I was. But now that you know, I'll have to kill you." Roger takes her IV line and wraps it around Melody's neck. She struggles, but within moments she's limp. He sets the scene to make it look like Melody woke up and accidently strangled herself with her own IV line. Having been a patient long enough, he had heard of people sleeping and that happening. Those IV lines are long and dangerous. He removes the latex gloves and drops them into the trash can and smoothly slips out of the room. Having just eliminated another possible loose end.


	24. Chapter 24

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I don't own criminal minds. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. And thanks to those who have voted on the poll at my profile page. And those of you who haven't voted, GO VOTE! lol Thanks to you all. Enough of me. ENJOY!**

Chapter 23

Hotch gets off the phone with Strauss. He gets up to go talk to the group. He opens the door that cuts him off from the openess of the bull pen to see a single team member that would be Reid.

Standing at the railing of the balcony over looking the bull pen. "Reid, we get 12 days free. If you happen to see the team, let them know. Not counting today. Oh, go ahead and leave. It seems as though everyone else did." Hotch says sadly.

"Hotch, JJ and Tom are still in her office. Morgan and Garcia are in her office. It was Rossi and Prentiss that left. I'll call Prentiss, you call Rossi. You tell JJ and I'll tell Morgan and Garcia. That way you can leave faster to get home to Jack.. Spend all the time you can with him." Ried says, so sweetly.

"Thanks Reid." Hotch pulls out his cell phone and dials Rossi's number. He gets his voicemail. "Rossi, we have 12 days off. Not counting today. ENJOY!" Hotch hangs up and walks to JJ's office. He gently knocks. Not wanting to barge in and walk in on anything that might be awkward.

"Come in." He hears JJ's sweet sing song voice call out.

"Hey JJ, Tom. We have 12 days off not counting today." Hotch stands there, waiting for something. And just as JJ was going to say something, her cell phone rings.

"Jareau." She answers.

"Jennifer." JJ hears a clearly upset person on the other end.

Confused at first, "Mom? What's wrong?" JJ asks, closing her eyes as her heart races.

"Jen, Melody's dead." Her mother says bluntly and then starts to sob.

"No, mom. You mean she's in a coma." JJ slowly slipping from denial to shock.

"NO! Baby, she's dead. I went for lunch. When I came back, her IV line had gotten tangled around her neck. She's gone sweetie." Her mother stays in better control of her emotions for her daughters sake.

"N..O!" JJ says, dropping the phone. Tom and Hotch rush over to her side. Tom helps JJ sit down. Hotch picks up the phone.

"Hello, this is Agent Hotchner. Mrs. Jareau, what's happened?" Hotch asks, only hearing JJ's side of the conversation.

"Hello Agent Hotchner. My sister, Melody passed away a short while ago. My Jennu is going to be in some pain. Could you make sure she gets home safely. Tell her I will call her soon." Mrs. Jareaus voice cracks a little here and there.

"I sure will. I'm so sorry for you loss ma'am. If there is anything I can do to help you and your family, please feel free to ask." Hotch says, memories of Hayley's funeral play back in his head briefly.

"Thank you so much. I might just do that. Good-bye." Mrs. Jareau hangs up. Hotch does too. He looks at JJ. She is in complete and utter shock.

"Tom, can I see you for a moment?" Hotch asks, calling him away from JJ.

"Yeah, what happened?" Tom asks, not taking his eyes off JJ.

"Tom, Melody died."

"Oh God. That poor kid. How's Mrs. Jareau handling this?" Tom asks, concerned about the older Jareau woman.

"She seems to be as good as you can when you loss someone. She sounded emotional, but not hysterical. She wants us to get JJ home safely.. Can you walk her down to the car? I need to call JJ's father." Hotch says, picking up her things. "I'll be down in a minute. I need to grab my stuff." Hotch says, dialing 's number.

"Hotch, I can take care of her. You don't have to come." Tom says, but knows he will anyhow.

"Tom, she's my agent. She suffers, my team suffers. She's my friend too. Oh, I need to tell the team too." Hotch says, slinging her go bag and purse over her shoulder.

"We are going to head down. Don't take too long." Tom says, going over to JJ. "Honey, let's go. I got you." Tom helps a silent JJ to her feet.

Hotch is out the door, cell phone on ear.

"Hello." Mr. Jareau answers.

", this is Hotch. I wanted to call and tell you how sorry I am for your loss. And we are taking great care of JJ." Hotch says, assuming he knew.

"Oh God! Not Jennifer!" Mr. Jareau yells.

"NO! NO! Sir, it's not JJ. I'm talking about Melody." Hotch feels like a complete heel for freaking the old man out.

"Melody's gone? Why wouldn't Abby call me? We may be divorcing, but I practically raised that girl right along side Jennifer. Oh God, how's my Jenny?" Hotch could hear the sorrow in Mr. Jareau's voice.

"She's in shock. Not talking or crying. We're taking her home. If you would like my help with anything, let me know. I offered the same to Mrs. Jareau. She sounded pretty hurt and lonely." Hotch says, thinking he might go to be with his soon to be ex-wife.

"Thank you Hotch. Us Jareau's owe you big. Tell my Jenny, I'll call or stop by later tonight. I know she's in good hands." Mr. Jareau says.

"Don't you worry, she has extended family here and we'll take excellent care of her." Hotch assures her father.

"Thanks again. Talk to you later." Mr. Jareau hangs up. Hotch ends the call, then calls Prentiss. It almost goes to voice mail, but she answers, out of breath.

"Hotch! What…do…you …want? I know of the days…off." Prentiss pants out. Frustrated about being interrupted.

"Emily, JJ's Aunt Melody died a short time ago. She's not speaking. I know you and old man Rossi are getting it on, but I thought you might need to be here for your friend. Tell Dave he can come too. We'll be at her house." Hotch says. Then Hotch remembered JJ's looks were changed. "Gotta go." Hotch hangs up and quickly heads to Garcia's office. He doesn't knock, just opens the door. He cataches Garcia and Morgan laying on the floor in an embrass, kissing.

"Garcia." Hotch says, not the least bit embarrassed. Pulling apart.

"Hotch man! You heard of knocking?" Morgan asks, frustrated.

"Yeah, not now. Garcia, did you give JJ her new set of keys? Or do you still have then?" Hotch asks.

"I gave them to JJ. She put them in her front left hand pocket. Tell me she didn't lose them already." Garcia says, confused. She can tell something's wrong just by the way he's acting. Hotch was always a knocker.

"JJ's not speaking right now. Her mother just called. Melody's dead. Jj's in shock. Tom's taking her down to the car now. But I wasn't sure about the keys. The only team member that doesn't know is Reid. But I have to grab my things. Could you inform him. Tom's anxious to get her home." Hotch says, remembering that empty look on JJ's face. It scared him to see that on such a beautiful face. He understood the loss. Hopefully having the team and Tom over tonight to honor Melody's memory and life will help JJ. Maybe some shots in honor of Melody will help JJ remember the good times they shared. He remembers JJ telling him about keeping taquila in her fathers barn and sneaking out. How JJ loved that memory. Now he's the only person who knows the secret of that Witely boy hitting JJ. God he's gove anything to not have that honor.

"Sure Hotch. We'll be along shortly. Do you need us to bring anything?" Garcia asks.

"Yes, two bottles of taquila. And a few bottles of something else alcholoic. Normally I don't think drinking is the answer, but I know from experience that it helps dull the pain. And JJ told me of a story about her and Melody sneaking out to her fathers barn where they stashed some taquila. So I hope this helps in two ways." Hotch says, antsy to leave.

"Ok, we got it. Leave!" Morgan says. Hotch is quick. He goes, gets his things and is to the elevators in record time.

"WOW! That was the best." Roger says to himself. "You have to love technology. Or I would have never got the chance to see JJ fall apart like that. Sure, Ive seen her upset, but DAMN! Wonder if she'll ever recover from this. Now, I can set my next plan into motion. I better make sure I have my shopping list items. We'll see how she likes her life turned upside down." Roger says to himself as he puts a huge hunting knife into a bag, with an extra pair of latex gloves, and a receipt. Dated the same day JJ had been at the store. This was going to be so easy. She'll get drunk and bye-bye boyfriend.


	25. Chapter 25

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. Thanks to you all for the views and the voting at my profile. Sorry about the delay, but I have not been getting that many reviews. So I thought you all stopped reading. If you want me to keep going, then make sure you review. Its not that hard. Just a few short words to let me know that you are reading and if you like it or not. Hope you like this and i will try to get the next chapter up soon. Thank you. ENJOY!**

Chapter 24

When they get JJ home, they are greeted by a blinking light of the answering machine. Tom brings JJ in and sets her down on the sofa. He grabs the pad of paper and pen. Then hit's the button that says play. The first message is Melody's.

"_Jen, I think I remember whoooo.."_Meldoy's voice is distressed. Hearing Melody's voice again, JJ turns to look. But when Melody's voice veers off, she snaps out of shock, depression and lonelyness.

"My God! Can you hear if someone was behind her? That had to be when she went down the stairs." JJ slides right back into FBI agent.

"No honey. But f we don't erase it, I'm sure Garcia can do it. If she gets that computer system mess fixed. We'll save it sweetie." tom hugs her. But by this time, JJ's numb. If she focus' on something else, then she doesn't have to feel. That raw pain that can consume you.

"Are my parents coming over?" JJ just talks away.

"No, they have plans to make. Hotch is driving over separately. He should be here any minute. The team is coming over later on. Sound good?" Tom is not sure how to handle her. He doesn't want to send her back into her mind, but yet he doesn't want to ignore the elephant in the room either. There's a knock at the door. Tom answers it. Hotch stands there with JJ's go bag, briefcase and purse.

"Sorry I'm late. How's she doing?" Hotch asks, walking into JJ's house.

"She's talking. There was a call on her answering machine from Melody. It sounded like Melody knew something about something. She was talking. But she was pushed or fell. That brought her right out of it. She was thinking like an agent. We decided to let Garcia have a crack at it when her computers are fixed. Save the tape." Tom says, continuing, "she asked if her parents were coming over. I told her they were busy making plans." Tom doesn't know what else to do or say. He feels pretty helpless.

"Good. So let's find out what she wants for dinner." Hotch looks at Tom and Tom looks at Hotch.

In unison, "Chinese." It was JJ's favorite take out. So Tom finds the take out menu. He calls to order all the highlighted meals. JJ was so organized that she had color coded who liked what with the color. That was one of JJ's habits that Tom loved.

While Tom orders, Hotch sits down next to JJ.

"We're going to have some tequila. Does that sound good?" Hotch asks hopeful.

"Sure, I guess. It's never going to be the same. Tequila without Mel is not going to be as good. Thanks." JJ says, getting up and straightening things up. She grabs her go bag and heads to her room to take care of the dirty cloths, then repack it. She needed to keep busy. She keeps telling herself tat if she sits still, she'll break. How could Mel be gone? A part of her died. She'd never be the same. She goes into the bathroom and locks the dorr. She let the emotion take over. Finally the tears shed for the best friend, blood sister and Aunt.

"I can't believe JJ has to go through this." Garcia says in Morgan's new SUV. She was holding his hand as he drove over to their grieving friends house.

"Baby girl, sometimes we go through a lot at one time. But at least she can grieve without that stalker, Lonnie after her." Morgan says, squeezing Garcia's hand. Trying to get Garcia to see the better of things not just the bad.

"I know, but Melody was her closet friend for so long. I like to say that I am, but they were raised together. So they were together since their first memory. I just hope she allows us to help her. When she was hurt from the whole Will thing, it took all my re-enforcements to get her to telll me what she was feeling. Seriously, it was worse than talking to you men about your feelings. She tried to PRETEND she was fine. But when she admitted her feelings, she got better faster." Garcia thinks back to that memory.

"Don't you worry about JJ. She'll make it through this. We'll help her. But honey, don't push. JJ needs to grieve the way she's going to grieve. That is the one thing we can do for her. And be there to catch her if she falls." Morgan says, turning into JJ's driveway. They both took deep cleansing breaths before Morgan parks and then tracks up to the door.

Knocking, Garcia looks into Morgan's eyes and says, "Derek, I love you." She smiles.

"I love you too goddess." Morgan smiles and bends over to kiss her temple.

The door opens and there stands Hotch.

"Hey guys. Happy to see you. She went back to her room. Tom's ordering all our dinner. I'd like to see how she's doing, but I don't think it's appropriate for me to be in her bedroom with her alone." Hotch says as he steps aside and lets the two walk in.

"Oh for the love that is all holy. I'll go check on her." Garcia says, frustrated and worried. And off she goes to JJ's room.

"I just don't want to over step. We've been in kind of a tense place lately." Hotch explains to Morgan.

"Yeah, we all witnessed that. And most of the Alpena police department. She's been under a lot of stress and tension. She was bound to snap. You just happen to be there whe she did. And boy, I'm glad it was you and not me." Morgan grins as his memory recalls the scene at the police station. It'd been the first time Morgan had seen someone put hotch in his place and rendering Hotch speechless.

"Thanks for the reminder. That was humiliating. I never want to experience that again." Hotch says, turning a little red in the face.

"Are you going to write her up?" Morgan asks, seriously.

"No. Like you said, she's been under a lot of stress and tension. And I kind of pushed her buttons. So it was not really her slapping her boss. It was a friend pushing another friend too hard and THAT friend snapping. It's not the horrible thing everyone made it out to be. But she is in a fragile way now. I have yet to see her cry. So it will happen soon." Hotch says, still doing profiling off duty.

"Garcia will get her to open up. She has that way with people. Everyone opens up to Garcia eventually." Morgan says, singing the praises of his girlfriend.

"I hope so. JJ needs someone now that her one constant is gone." Hotch says, so worried about JJ, he was having a hard time thinking straight.

"Boy, I'm glad I put camera's in all JJ's rooms. Not only is this going to be fun, but interesting as well." Roger cackles as he watches the seven monitors.

He watches the men. Hotch and Morgan talking. Laughing at their concern. He then watches JJ in her ajoined bathroom in her room. Her crying is getting his sexually excited.

Then he sees Garcia in the bedroom, knocking on the bathroom door of the bathroom JJ has locked herself in. Tom has just finished in the kitchen, ordering the teams favorite food from their favorite Chinese place. Roger makes sure he's got plenty of drink and popcorn and hunkers down in the comfortable office chair in front of the seven monitors. He's ready to enjoy the pain that one Jennifer Jareau was owed. He's so ready for the pay back, with a little extra. This will show her for hurting him. TWICE!

"Come on, JJ. Please let me in or you come out. I need to see that you're still holding up." A concerned Garcia says.

"Garce, just let me be fore a little while longer. Ill be out soon. I just need to be alone for awhile. I love you, but back off! Let me have a few freaking minutes to myself. You all need to give me time alone to say my good byes to my Aunt and best friend." JJ says, sniffling.

"Ok sweet cheeks. We'll be out in the living room. Foods on it's way. As well as Dave and Emily. I think Spencer's bringing his lady too. So just don't take too long sugar. We worry." Garcia says, wishing she could take her pain away. She knew this was hard. She never thought she would get over the lose of her parents. It slowly gets easier. Not better, just easier. The memories hurt less, little by little. Until you laugh at one, then another. But JJ's wound is fresh. Hasn't had time to scab over or heal.

Garcia likes to think of the team as Neosporin. They will help her heal faster the just trying to deal alone.

But everyone grieves in their own way. So Garcia will stand by and wait for JJ to come to her. Garcia realizes that she has a pushy nature. This has opened her eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

Chapter 25

"I'm sorry we couldn't finish our 'time' together. I really wanted to just take you with no looking back. Mmm, you are a delicious old man. It's true that you get better with age. I have never had a boy my age hit 'those' spot like the great David Rossi." Emily says, running her hand through Rossi's hair as he drove.

"It's fine. I mean I'm bummed, but I also know that death, happens. And we need to be there for JJ in her time of sorrow. But I would like you to take the test when we get there and the other one in the morning. I'm hoping that the whole first morning's pee is just bolonga. I like to know what I'm fcaing ASAP. And I still can't believe you didn't realize that you were late. Hmm, by a week." Rossi says, suspiciously.

"Well, gees Rossi. We can settle this right now. I give you custody of my uterus, periods, hormones, overies and my gyno visits. Plus, put work into that all and see if you might lose track of what week is what. Sound good to you?" Prentiss says, not feeling as horny as she was just moments ago. She was so sick and tired of men thinking that women have nothing better to do then worry about their reproductive systems. Sure, men want to screw like there's not tomorrow, but expect women to deal with the consquences. And all they have to think about is condoms. Even then, sometimes they don't. Why should women have to get all the precautionary devices? Men are incompatent. But Prentiss hopes that Rossi is one of the exceptions.

Then Prentis looks over at Rossi and sees the hair on his face. The twinkle of lights in his eyes and his smell drives her crazy.

"Pull over! NOW ROSSI!" Prentiss yells out of the blue. As soon as the vehicle has stopped, Prentiss exists the masculine SUV and as far as she can get. And vomits.

Rossi gets out after putting the SUV in park. He rushes over to Prentiss. Just before he can touch her, she yells.

"Oh God! Stay away. The smell of your colongne is making me sick. Call Derek. No, call Reid and see if he can come pick me up. I can't be close to you until you shower. I don't understand this. Normally that smell drives me wild." Prentiss vomits some more.

Rossi dials Reids number.

"Reid." He answers.

"Hey kid. Can you do something without asking questions?" Rossi asks.

"Sure. What is it?" Reid pretty intrigued.

"Could you come to the corner of State and Riley roads? More in front of the Radio Shack. I need you to pick up Emily." Rossi didn't want to give anymore details then necessary.

"Sure. Susan and I will be there in less then five minutes." Reid says, joyful as he can be with his girl beside him.

"One question. Are either of you wearing perfume or cologne?" Rossi asks, hoping the answer is no.

"I don't think so. Susan, honey, are you wearing any perfume and cologne?" Rossi hears Reid ask Susan.

"No Dave, Susan has an allergy to an ingredient in the perfumes and colonges. And I'm not wearing any." Reid says, a little confused.

"Ok. It's just Emily isn't feeling the greatest. And my cologne's not helping." Rossi thought that sounded plausible. And would smooth things over at Jjs if she got sick again.

"No problem. Maybe Susan can take a look at her at JJ's. Make sure she's ok." Reid says, just as his car pulls up behind Rossi's SUV. Both Rossi and Reid hang up. Susan and Reid get out of the car and come to where Prentiss is kneeling. Rossi stands back. Reid goes over to Rossi while Susan checks on Prentiss.

"How are you doing?" Susan asks Prentiss, whom they have never met each other. But they seem like old friends. Even though Prentiss is ALMOST old enough to be her mother. And only is she started out REAL young.

"Just between you and I. Like crap warmed over. It just came on from no where." Prentiss says, keeping her theories that she could be pregnant to herself. Not quite knowing if she would keep it to herself or tell Reid.

"Would you like me to take a look? I have a bog in the car. Can see if you are running a fever." Susan says, although she already is thinking possible pregnancy. Reid had told her of that happening in Michigan.

But there was also a bad case of the flu-ish thing going around.

"We can wait until we get to JJ's place. It's another five minutes away. I appreciate you and Reid stopping to pick me up. Dave must have bathed in his cologne. He smells like a male French whore. Oh my godness. I'm sorry I'm speaking this way. Just write me off as being nuts when I'm under the weather." Prentiss says, trying to stand up on jelly like legs. Susan helps steady her and helps her to the back seat of their Ford LaCross.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. She was fine with me all day. Well, I guess I'll meet you at JJ's. Take good care of her Reid." A disappointed Rossi says, patting Reid on the shoulder. Then walking back to his SUV, getting in it alone and heading to JJ's house.

Reidwalks to the drives side of his car and climbs in.

"How ya feeling Emily? Any better?" Reid puts the car in gear and desends on JJ's house.

JJ looks into the mirror to check on here eyes and make up. Then she's thrown into the memory or JJ and Melody using make up for the first time. She lost count of how many times Melody poked her eye with the mascara wond. And JJ's trouble with the eye lash curler. Buy, they really had a laugh.

When JJ could see barely pink tint to her eyes and a little rose in her checks, she was ready to face the members of her second family. But there was a knock on her bathroom door.

"Who is it?" JJ asks, just about to come out anyhow.

"JJ honey. I know you want to be left alone, but dinner is here. And you need to eat to keep your strenght up." Tom says, with concern in his voice. JJ unlocks the door, then opens it. JJ looks right into Tom's eyes. She can see the love, concern and even fear.

"Tom, I'm ready to come eat. I love you and I never want you to forget that. I will tell you that every single day. I'm so lucky to have you. To have you hold me, kiss me, make love to me and always have you there to look after me. I hope I never lose you. There is no other man like you. I'm lucky to have been the one to snatch you up." JJ leans in and kisses him so deeply and passionately. They start to really get into it when there's a knock on the bedroom door jam. Breaking apart, JJ and Tom look to see an uncomfortable Hotch at the wide open door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. But the food is getting cold. JJ, it's good to see you out and about." Hotch says.

"Thank you Hotch. We'll be out in just a moment." JJ says with a slight smile.

"Ok." Hotch leaves to go back to the other guests. JJ turns back to Tom.

"I say tonight, we have a repeat of last night. Kind of a love tribute to Mel. I know she's probably saying, 'hit that girl!'." JJ laughs. "She always told me to go for the ones that respect me, but knows how to rock a girls world in the bedroom. Hmm, so the way I see it, you have it all." JJ says, running her hand over his cheek and then under his chin.

"Baby, I love you so much. Your Aunt Melody was lucky to have you not only as a niece, but as a best friend. I know I'm lucky. And for the record, I **LOVE** tappin' this." Tom places his hands on her hips and moves them to cup her firm butt.

A grinning JJ says, "Mmm, I'm glad you do. I sure do have fun and oh so much pleasure. But we better get out there before they send another search party and they catch us doing something a little more compromising." JJ pulls away, slowly. Not really wanting to separate from him warmth and tight body. His muscles always drove her wild.

Out in the dinning room/Kitchen, JJ and Tom encounters the team. Plus a woman they both assumed was Susan, Spencer's lady love. Morgan, Garcia, Susan, and Reid sit at the tiny kitchen table. Rossi and Hotch sat on the couch, close to the edge of the couch so they were using the coffee table as a dinning table. Then JJ noticed Prentiss on the other side of the living room, alone.

JJ heads over to her. On her way to Prentiss, the heads of the the team and Susan watch JJ closely. JJ reaches Prentiss and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Emily, why are you sitting alone?" JJ asks, concerned.

"I'm eating over here because I'm not feeling the greatest and the smell of perfume and cologne is making me sick. How are you doing sweetie? Want some Kung Pow?" Prentiss holds the carton over to JJ.

"No thank you. I think I will stick to my usual. And to answer your question, I'm better. I think I'm still in shock. But at least I'm talking. Before, I couldn't get anything out." JJ pats Prentiss's shoulder and walks away.

"Thank you all for coming. It means a lot to know you all care. This crazy, misfit family. I'll always cherish this and you." JJ's eyes tear up. JJ knew this was what Melody always wanted. She wanted to have an extended family. Since Abby, JJ's mom, was her only living family member, of course, besides JJ. Melody wanted a brother, parents and most of all a husband. But Mel didn't trust men. Maybe it was what happened to Rebecca in school, her father dying and leaving her open and vulnerable to men. Or it could be what JJ will learn soon that Melody knew of JJ's fathers affair. JJ's father was the kind of man everyone liked to believe was as honorable as men were.

Anyhow, JJ and Tom grab their meal containers and sit on the floor in front of the coffee table, across from Rossi and Hotch. JJ unwraps her chopsticks and digs in. Tom on the other hand uses a fork.

"Spencer, we have another one!" JJ yells, laughing. Refering to Reid's inability to use chopsticks.

"What's **THAT **mean?" Tom asks, a little on the nervous side.

"It means that Spence can't eat with chopsticks **AS WELL **as you. So Spencer isn't the only one now." JJ says, leaning over and placing a kiss on Tom's lips.

"Mmm, soy sauce." JJ says, then continues to eat.

"Oh come on! These people are so boring. I want to see some tears! JJ is really cold to be laughing and carrying on after her supposedly best friend just died. It's going to be fun when the laughing stops. Boy, JJ's going to be in much more pain before the sun rises tomorrow."

A few hours later, the end of the second bottle of teguila almost gone. They have some music on and are talking among themselves.

JJ seems the most drunk. Her cheeks pink and her eyes droopy. And her voice is slurred really good. Everyone else is starting to slow down. Not dancing and sitting down to rest. The older men tire first. Then the middle age range of the group. The last standing was Reid, Susan and JJ.

"You know, Mely and I loved each other like mom. Wait. No, scratch that. Oh, yous know what I means." JJ slurs. "Oh, GOD! Its so hoooot in here." JJ says, lifting her shirt over her head in an attempt to take it off.

"Oh Boy!" All the guys said turning their heads away from the partically naked co-worker. Tom rushes over.

"Honey, let's keep the shirt on. I know it's hot, but we'll take a nice cool shower soon, when everyone leaves." Tom pulls her shirt down. JJ leans her small framed body against Tom.

"Mmm, I want to play." JJ says, grabbing for his manly part.

"Oh! Honey, we have company. How about we make some coffee." Tom says, walking her over to Garcia. "Watch her. I'll make the coffee." Tom goes to the kitchen after handing JJ over to Garcia.

"Oh my Garce! You are so beau-ti-ful. I love you. I love all of you!" JJ yells, throwing her head back. Seeing Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss on the couch.

"Oh! Wow, yous all look so **WEIRD **upside down!" JJ starts laughing.

"JJ, you should really sit down. You're going to make yourself sick." Prentiss helps Garcia sit her down.

"Well, I am a bit tired." JJ sits in one of the antique wing back chairs. As soon as JJ sat down, her head leaned to the right and she passes out.

"Tom, she's out. We'll leave. Give you some space. At least she's not thinking of Melody." Garcia says, planting a kiss on JJ's passed out head. The others followed in line. Giving her a peck on the top of her head. Saying their good-byes and then leaving.

Tom locks the door. Turns on the bedroom light. Goes back to turn everything off. He'd take care of the coffee in the morning. Picking up JJ and carries her drunk, limp body to the bedroom.

Like a sweet, kind, loving man, Tom undresses JJ and puts her nightgown on. Then tucks her into bed and stares down at the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

After a few minutes of staring, he goes to get ready for bed himself.

"Now that the others have gone, JJ and Tom are alone. My plan is ready to go. Time to reck more pain or torture." A grinning Roger says. Putting his next plan into action.


	27. Chapter 27

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. This chapter has some adult content. Mostly violence. So beware! I am trying to hurry with the next chapter. Before something else happens and I am drawn away from the computer or the computer is brakes down. Sorry for the delay. Please, don't forget to drop me a line and tell me what you think so far. Love hearing from you and your comments inspire me to write more and faster. Keep that in mind. lol ENJOY!**

Chapter 26

"Wow, JJ was pretty drunk. I just hope she keeps her dinner down. My poor angelfish." Garcia says, talking to the driver, one Derek Morgan.

"I know Mama. But if this helps one nights worth of sleep, its worth it. It was about 6 months before I got real restful nights sleep after my dad was shot." Morgan shares.

"Yeah. I would have to say it was a year or maybe a year and a half for my parents. I was running underground and it was on of those places, you sleep with one eye open. People take your belongings, if you have any. People take anything they want if they think their guard is down." Garcia gets quiet.

"Baby girl, are you saying that you were…" Morgan waits on pins and needles for Gracia's answer. She's silent for a few minutes. The longer she's silent, the more he believes she was raped.

"No, I was not raped. But he tried. Thank God for Norman. I woke up to a strange man standing above me. He put his hand over my mouth and went to undo my pants. Then out of nowhere, Norman grabbed him and pulled him away. So, no. He didn't rape me, but it was traumatic all the same." Garcia says, looking out her window. Trying to keep the tears from Mogan's view.

"Do you know where this Norman is? Maybe we can help him." Morgan says, grateful for his help in protecting Garcia.

"He died about 7 years ago. Just before I took the job with the FBI. I didn't have him to watch my back anymore. So I took something that's supposed to keep me safe. I should take you to Norman's grave site. I paid for it with mom and dad's insurance money. I put his picture on the tombstone. That way if his family comes looking, they would know he had a proper burial." Garcia sighs.

"What happened to him. I mean, how did he die?" Morgan asks, turning into his driveway.

"He was stabbed for his shoes.. And 50 cents he had in his pocket. The police said he was trying to save a young woman from being mugged. The man stabbed him high enough to hit his liver and some other organs. He bled out before the ambulance even got there. I identified him. That was how the FBI found me. I had to sign a form."Garcia sniffled.

"Well, we must go and take flowers to his grave once a week. He saved my baby girl and it's the least I could do." Morgan brings Garcia's hand up to his mouth and kisses it. She looks over at him and smiles.

"Let me go pee Dave. Oh, just give me the damn test!" Prentiss snatches the first of the two pregnancy tests. Then closes the bathroom door in Rossi's face.

"Jeez babe, got to pee?" Rossi asks, sarcastically.

"Shut up Dave." Prentiss does her business. She lives the stick that could change their lives forever on the sink. She opens the door and comes out. "There, now we have to wait 3 minutes. But we still have to do the other test in the morning. Just as a double insurance." Prentiss says walking out to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Are you sure it's 3 minutes? Not 1 or 5?" Rossi asks anxiously.

"David Alan Rossi! The box says **3 minutes, so it's 3 minutes." Prentiss yells irritated.**

"**Ok, ok. Are you hungry?" Rossi asks.**

"**Yeah. I want some French Vanilla cappicino ice cream. With chocolate on top. Some whipped cream too. Mmm, whipped cream. Can we try that some time?" Prentiss asks seductively.**

**Rossi, getting sexually excited, walks away from a sitting Prentiss to see what ice cream he had. By the time he came back, Prentiss wasn't there. He made his way to the bathroom that Prentiss had taken the test in. Seeing her back, he was egar to know.**

"**So?"**

**Prentiss slowly turns around, pregnancy test in hand. She had a neutral expression on her face. Shock was more suitable word. When Prentiss doesn't say anything, Rossi rips the test out of her hand and looks at the little window. Still not sure what he was looking at, Rossi tries to find the box or the instructions. So many different tests and so many different ways to tell someone weither they are expecting or not.**

"**Damn these tests!" Rossi yells still in search.**

"**We…if the color turns from pink to purple… Dave we're going to be parents. OH MY GOD!" Prentiss is processing the information, but it hits her like a ton of bricks.**

"**I'm pregnant."**

"**Oh Spencey, those folks are terrific. I sure can see why you love them so. Your mother knew you were in good hands. So do you think they liked me? I mean you just told them of me." Susan says, catching Reid off guard.**

"**I'm sorry sweetheart. I just wanted my alone time with you. Now nothing is just going to be you and I. It's going to be an US. But now I have to share the beauty and wonder that is you, with them." Reid hopes he gets through to her.**

"**Well Spencey, you sound almost like you don't like them. Care to explain?" Susan asks in her therapist voice.**

"**Susie Q, you're reading too much into this discusion. I was just trying to get you to see how much I love and care for you. How much I want to have you all to myself. They're wonderful. But I spend so much time with them. That's all." Reid says.**

"**Ok Spencey. If you say so, I'll believe you. That JJ woman can really hold her liquior. At least for a while. Why does she call you Spence?" Susan asks a little jealous.**

"**Because, JJ's different. She's always had her own way with each one of us. I guess I liked hearing it again. Mom used to call me Spence. Having JJ call me that comforted me. She kind of sees herself as the mother to us as Hotch seems to seen as the father to us. Hes always the first one to try and get us out of trouble. And he feels responsible for us. That's the way I see a healthy family unit." Reid explains.**

"**Yeah, I can see that. You were very lucky to fall into such a great family. Most people are trying to get rid of ANY family. I love you Spencey." Susan leans over and kisses Reid's cheek.**

"**Thanks sweetie. I love you too." Reid grabs Susan;s hand and squeezes it. Just as they turn into Susan's driveway of her beautiful house.**

**Roger remotely disarms JJ's alarm system. Then he quietly picks the lock. He moves through the house easily, since he's broken in before.**

**He tracks back to JJ's room. Roger smiles an evil grin. The first sleeping body he comes to is Tom's. Roger grabs the knife and hovers over Tom.**

**All of a sudden, Tom's eyes open up. Roger makes the quick , deep slash into Tom's throat. Right to left in motion. The shock in Tom's eyes, excites Roger.**

**The cut to Tom's throat cut his wind pipe. So the last few breaths Tom takes, then exhales, sends blood to spurt out in front of him. In the fashion when someone takes a drink and someone says something funny. They spurt the drink out of thie mouth.**

**Within mere seconds, Tom lay there dead. Eyes still open. Blood draining out of his warm body. As tom left the world, he left JJ alone with a killer hell bent on making her suffer.**

**Roger places the knife hand in JJ's right hand to make sure her finger prints get on the handle. He leaves it in her hand. Then Roger goes to the living room and turns over a few pieces of furniture. To make it look as if there had been a struggle or fight. He slips out, locks the door and reactivates the security system.**

**Now he just had to go back to his hide out and wait to see the show. As soon as JJ wakes up, one of the biggest thrills of his life will happen. And he's recording it all so he can watch it repeatly. He'd recorded the murder. So, when the time comes, he will splice the video to prove JJ killed him.**

**GOD! He was a genius! **


	28. Chapter 28

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I don't own criminal Minds. If I did, Emily would still be a regualar on this coming season. And JJ wouldn't be leaving. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Don't forget to review! It gets the chapters coming faster. Just FYI. lol Please don't be afraid to go to my profile and vote on my poll of which story you want to see me finish first. thanks and I hope to hear from you all! ENJOY! **

Chapter 27

JJ opens her sleep ridden eyes. It takes a few minutes to remember where she's at. She lets a little man out as she stretches. JJ attempts to wipe some crusties out of the corner of her eyes, when she notices something dark on her get a better look, she turns on the bedside lamp. When she does, she sees dark red liquid on her hands. She's in shock, but looks down. Her nightgown is covered in blood.

JJ looks over to Tom.

"OH GOD! TOM!" JJ presses her fingers to his wrist. No pulse. JJ's starting to shake and tries to get the cordless phone in the living room. Her legs weak about to give out any moment. Using the wall, JJ makes her way to the living room.

When she reaches her destination, a trembling JJ picks up the phone. She dials 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" A woman asks.

After a few failed attempts, JJ clears her throat and says, "I think he's dead."

"Who's dead ma'am? Can you tell me what happened?" The woman questions.

"Tom…Thomas. My boyfriend, Tom. I woke up in bed next to him. There's blood all over. I felt for a pulse. I didn't feel one. Oh GOD! Please, send help!" JJ screams.

"Do you know what happened? I have a unit in route. Can you tell me what happened to him to casue blood to be everywhere?" The 911 operator was taking to JJ like she was a child. But of course, at that moment, JJ wanted her mommy.

"It looks like his throat has been slashed." JJ says, sounding distant.

"Is there an open wound that you can see? Or are you taking a guess?" The 911 operator tries to draw out of JJ what happened or as much info as possible.

"It looks to be an open wound. It's hard to tell for sure. Oh GOD1 I need to call Hotch." JJ says, so numb.

"Who is Hotch ma'am?"

"He's my boss. Special Superviory Agent Aaron Hotchner with the FBI's BAU. He's also Tom's friend. Oh GOD! I'm gonna be sick!" JJ yells and then vomits. The 911 operator can hear JJ being sick.

"Miss!" The operator yells an octive higher. It was silent for a few moments. The operator hears what she believes is JJ picking the phone back up.

"Sorry. I see this all the time at work. But it's the first friend I've seen like this." JJ takes in a big breath as her tight chest will let her.

"Miss, the cops and ambulance are on their way. Why don't you tell me what happened?" the operator coaxes.

"We drank. I got drunk. I was feeling sleepy. But he must have got us to bed. It's very unclear bcasue of how much I drank. I just woke up. I noticed I was wet. Then I noticed it was dark in color. That's when I looked over at him." JJ couldn't say anymore.

A sleeping Hotch is awakened by his phone ringing. Thank God, Jack was at Jessica's tonight. Eyes still closed, Hotch reaches for the cell phone on his night stand. He's growing more annoyed by thiss bit of technology.

"Hotchner."

"Mr. Hotchner, this is the Virgina state police. Do you know a woman by the name of Jennifer Ja…"The police officer tries to pronounce JJ's last name.

"Yes sir. FBI agent Jennifer Jareau is my team member in the BAU. Is there something wrong?" Hotch asks, turning on his lamp ans sitting up on the side of the bed. His chest tightening up with fear.

"Yes sir. Can you get to her residence? She's not hurt. As far as we can tell. Mrs. Jareau s asking for you. Could you please make your way to her residence. Maybe you can calm her down."

"Sure, can you give me some more information? Like what happened?" Hotch is still confused. In denial is more like it. Believing this is all a dream.

"Surely being FBI, you know that I can't give you any information. We haven't got there yet. The 911 operator has asked us to contact you. We are in route to her residence. But I will say this, the woman has said she is COVERED in his blood. We need someone there to tend to her and keep her calm. So that we can process the crime scene." The male officer says.

"I'm on my way." Hotch hangs up. He doesn't even dress. Just slips on his shoes, grabs his keys and heads out. Hotch calls Rossi first.

"Rossi." He answers.

"Hey Dave. I hope Emily is with you. We have a serious problem. You both need to head over to JJ's place." Hotch pauses. Just long enough for Rossi to but in.

"Aaron, you save JJ yourself. Em and I are dealing with something of our own." Rossi says coldly.

"Dave! JJ's in trouble. Something's happened. And the way it sounds, they might be thinking JJ did it. He said she's covered in his blood. That was the only details I got. She's asking for me." Hotch says.

"Damn! Poor kid. Yeah, we're on our way. Be there soon." Rossi says with a sigh.

"could you call the others? Have them meet us there. The faster we can figure out the better off JJ's psyche will be. And she can grieve." Hotch says.

"Sure. We'll see you soon. Make sure there don't fuck with the scene Hotch. Tell them we'll work it. This is personal. One of our own." Rossi's mind running over time. This poor girl just lost a loved one. Then it hits Rossi. What if this is the partner they believed Lonnie Spears had?

"See you soon. Thanks Dave!" Hotch hangs up.

Mere seconds later, JJ can hear sirens. She quickly went to the front door of her house and opened it. Then waits to meet the police and/or paramedics. Whomever got there first.

JJ didn't want to be alone in the house with the dead body of her boyfriend and lover. JJ was just so terrified that the ground would open up and swallow her whole. And on one would miss her.

JJ was also terrified that she now knew that someone else was in her house last night. Killed her boyfriend while she slept right next to him. But why didn't this person kill her too. Oh God, what if he'd done something to her and she didn't know.

This made JJ vomit off the side of the porch. So much has been running through her head. When she stopped vomiting, the paramedics run up to her on the porch.

But JJ was seeing them running to her in slow motion. Then what she was seeing was getting kind of wavy. She got dizzy. And just as the first paramedic got her, she passed out. The paramedic catches her and lays her down.

When JJ slowly opens her eyes, she thinks that this was all a dream. That she might hhave been on a case and was just injured.

"Miss, are you ok?" The middle-aged paramedic asks.

"Where am I?" Was all JJ says. Then she sees Hotch rushing up the lawn toward them. Once there, Hotch saw all the blood.

"My God! JJ are you ok? Where's Tom, JJ?" Hotch asks in a panic.

"Hotch, I…there." JJ's confused and disoriented.

"JJ, are you hurt? Any cuts?" Hotch asks, looking more at the paramedic. Looking for answers to what a visibly shaken JJ, might not know.

"I…I just… I woke up and…he…he was dead! I was…laying in….his **BLOOD**!" JJ starts breathing faster.

"Ok JJ. Calm down. Slow your breathing down." Hotch tries to calm her down.

"But someone **KILLED** him Hotch. Right next to **ME**! I didn't…" JJs eyes close and Hotch holds her against his body. He knew this was bad.


	29. Chapter 29

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ I don't own criminal minds. thanks for all the nice and great reviews. I really appreciate them. I am greatful for those of you who are reading and reviewing. and for all of you who are voting on my poll. Keep them all coming. I love to hear from you! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 28

At the hospital, the nurse takes picutres of what JJ looks like when they brought her in. They need to clean her up, but they don't want to destroy evidence. But they also have to make sure JJ doesn't have any injuries of her own.

Once they have gotten complete picutes of JJ's blood soaked body, they undress her and clean her up. She's little help to them. They had given her a sedative. So it was strickly a sid bath. When she's looked over and photoed more as to show that she had no open wounds, they put a gown on her. Then they go get Hotch.

"How's she doing?" Hotch asks the nurse.

"Fine for someone who killed a cop." The older female nurse with a chip on her shoulder comments.

"**EXCUSE ME**!" Hotch's offended attitude raises it's ugly head. "I didn't ask for what you _THINK_. I just asked how she was doing medically. I don't care if you think she killed someone or not. That is not your job. For your information, she just lost her Aunt yesterday in this _VERY_ hospital. Now, her boyfriend is dead. Stop and think how you'd feel waking up in your bedmates blood. And then think about how you would feel if someone you don't know starts saying that _YOU_ killed him or her. Have a little more comassion for others. Especailly when you don't have all the answers." Hotch walks to JJ's room.

Minutes after Hotch walks into JJ's room the team all come flooding in. Emily walks over to the nurses station to ask for JJ's room. They all wanted to see how JJ is before letting Rossi, Morgan and Reid head off to her house to work the crime scene.

"Could you tell me what room Jennifer Jareau is in please?" Prentiss asks politely.

"She's in exam room 7. But we only allow two vistiors in at a time. She has one in with her right now. And she's sedated. She was pretty hysterical." The nurse states.

"I bet. You guys, I'm going to go in. Check on her and tell Hotch that you're about to check out the crime scene." Prentiss walks to the room and goes in.

Roger watches as the team gather in the waiting room. He loves this little cat and mouse show he's having with the BAU. He's beginning to hate them as much as he hates JJ. Boy, when he's done with her and them, their going to be sorry.

He pops a few pieces of popcor into his mouther as if he were watching a live movie. He seems to be very good at becoming invisible when he wants to be. But when he doesn't want to be invisible, they're going to wish he was.

JJ slowly opens her eyes and the first person she sees is Hotch. Then he smiles, "How are you feeling?"

JJ knew that something was wrong. First off, why was Hotch asking how she was? Secondly, why was Hotch smiling? He only smiled when he was around his son.

JJ takes a few seconds to try and remember, but her head was hurting. She could tell she was in a hospital. The bed, gown, room and smell gave that away PDQ.

The last clear thing she remembers was the call from her mother that Meldoy was dead. Oh God! Melody. The tears start to build up in her eyes again. Hotch can see the ocean of tears gathering in those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much. One filled with hurt and the other with heatache.

"Hotch, is Melody still here? I mean, would they allow me to see her to say goodbye?" JJ asks, not looking at him. She knew she'd break down sobbing if she did that.

"I don't know. I can find out. Maybe they haven't gotten to her body yet. Can I get you anything while I'm away?" He was sounding more like the Hotch she knew and cared about.

"Yeah. I have a headache. Could you see if they'll allow me to have some asprin and some ice water?" JJ holds her head in her hands with her eyes closed tight.

"Sure. Back as soon as I can." Hotch slides out of the hospital room they moved her to last night.

Everyone else went home, but not Hotch. He was terribly worried about her and was afraid the locals would try to talk to her without legal representation. After getting a partical update about the scene, Hotch knew that they were trying to build a case against JJ.

Hotch makes a quick call to Prentiss letting her know JJ's awake. Then having her do the 'call the others' thing. Then calls JJ's father.

"Hello?" A sleepy Mr. Jareau answers.

"Mr. Jareau, this is Aaron Hotchner. You and your wife need to come to the hospital. Jennifer's here. Her boyfriend, Tom, was murdered last night. I apologize for not calling earlier. She'd been sedated. But she's awake now. By any chance do you know if she could see Melody?" Hotch asks, his mind wanting to shut down from lack of sleep, adrenaline rush, then crash from that, and last but not least, sheer fear ad worry.

"Oh, dear lord! Is she hurt? What happened? I don't know about Melody. What room number and what hospital?" Mr. Jareau was everywhere. Confused, angry, scared and exhausted.

"Sir, calm down. She's fine. She just was pretty hysterical. I don't know all the details yet. But last night, I received a call about Jennifer. They told me to get there and try to calm her. She'd called 911. The officer told me that the 911 operator passed on to him that JJ woke up and Tom was dead. She was covered in his blood. She was pretty hysterical. So when the paramedics got there, they had to sedate her. And from what my people say and are getting from the locals, they are thinking that JJ is the number one suspect. My team is looking into it. But I can't see JJ killing Tom. When we left them last night, JJ was so drunk that she passed out. We kind of got together to celebrate Melody's life and their friendship. So she drank a lot. Being that drunk seems impossible." Hotch thinks out loud.

Sighing, "Oh my poor Jenny. Has she told you anything about what happened?" Hotch can hear Mr. Jareau holding back emotions.

"Last night she told me that she woke up, looked over and he was dead. Her nightgown was soaked in his blood. She didn't hear anything. Then she kind of freaked out about whoever did this didn't kill her. Which is kind of bad for her defense. So let's hope my team finds evidence to clear her." Hotch says, breating in a deep breath and exhaling fast and hard.

"Tell my sweetheart, we are on our way." Mr. Jareau says, and hangs up.

Hotch hangs up and continues with his mission.

JJ picks up her room phone and dials Tom's cell number. It goes straight to voice mail.

"Hi honey! Im awake. I miss you. I was sad when I woke up and you weren't here. Call me when you get this message. I love you!" JJ hangs up. As she does, two people, a man and a woman knock on her open door.

"Come in." JJ says, politely.

"Hello Mrs. Jareau." The female person says, holding a hand out to shake JJ's hand. JJ reciprocates.

"Hello. And it's Agent Jareau. How can I help you folks?" JJ corrects and speaks in her work voice.

"We're here to ask you a few questions. Are you up for that, AGENT Jareau?" The female asks. JJ thinks that she can't be much older then herself, if she was. The man still has yet to say a word. Kind of like she's the brains and hes the brawn.

"Sure. I'll do my best. What's this in reguards to?" JJ looks genuinely confused. Because she is.

"Agent Jareau, this is about the murder of Thomas Gilbert." The lady says, so calmly. JJ's face pales and her trembling hand comes to her now open mouth. JJ was afraid that she might scream and never stop. Tears trickle down her blanched cheeks.

"No. He can't be dead. Murder? When was he murdered?" JJ asks through sobs.

"Last night in your house. In your bed. Hear listen." The lady plays the 911 call tape. JJ listens to herself upset and traumatized. She tries to remember making the call and tries to remember last night. But she doesn't.

"What do you say now?" The lady asks, smuggley.

"That sounds like me, but I don't remember. That must be why I'm here. Did this killer hurt me too?" JJ asks, looking for any injurys to her body.

"Come on Agent Jareau. Are you telling me that you don't remember? I find that odd that you are 'claiming' you don't remember when you are the prime suspect." The lady says, suspiciously.

"_ME_? _YOU_! _THINK_! _**I**_! _KILLED_! _TOM!" _JJ enunciates each word to strongly make her point of shock and disbelief. She's shocked that anyone would believe she was capable of hurting, let alone kill Tom.

"Yes Agent Jareau. We believe you killed my friend and co-worker, Detective Thomas Gilbert." The lady detective says with venom just for JJ.

"What? Tom was a PR person for a financial firm. You must have the wrong man." JJ's royally confused. Just then Hotch walks in with the team in tow.

"Who are you people?" Hotch asks.

"We are the Detectives working the murder case of a fellow Detective." The lady detective says. The team and JJ still looked shocked and confused.


	30. Chapter 30

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

**AN/ Sorry all about the delay in getting this chapter out. I know it's been a long time. And I am working on more of this story and I will be working on a few of the stories from the poll. I am going to leave the poll up for a little longer. Make sure all people have a little more time. And I will be working on more of the 'finish up' stories. Thank you all for voting. And if you haven't voted yet, GO VOTE. I will close the poll the end of this month. So please, let me know which two you want to see finished of the older unfisnhed stories. And please, review this chapter. Hope to hear from a lot of you! Enjoy!**

Chapter 29

"Hotch, what ar thy talking about?" JJ asks, indicating the female that has a big mouth and the male that never had yet to utter a word.

"Tom was undercover. He was looking into th stalker you had. The same thing happened to another lady before you. But she turned up dead. He was trying to say you and catch him before you became victim number 2. But he fell in love with you. He truly did JJ. He said he was going to tell you. But then Melody passed away." Hotch tries to explain things to a hurt, shocked and now betrayed JJ.

"So, you knew about this. Why would a FBI agent need protection from a detective? Is it because I was a female agent? God1 I feel like a fool!" JJ just kind of went quiet. Her life was SO out of control. Now she was the prime suspect in this murder. How could things go from so good to so bad. She was lied to by her parents, Tom, Hotch and now a murder suspect. How could she be so blind?

JJ still there staring at the same spot. Her mind is everywhere and here she can't form a sentence to tell them all to leave her alone. She couldn't open her mouth, move her head or body.

"Jennifer? Say something." Hotch says, with worry. And nothing.

"If this is your way of avoiding the questions Ms. Jareau, then you don't know whom you're messing with. We'll be in touch. You better find a great lawyer." The lady says, as the two leave. Garcia walks over and sits on the bed.

Grabbing JJ's hand, "JJ, honey. Are you ok? Please buttercup, say something." Garcia grabs JJ's chin and makes JJ look at her. But she looks as though her stare goes right though her. Like she wasn't even there.

"Oh God! They broke her!" Garcia yells, tears escape her eyes and splat on JJ's bed. Morgan comes over, stand next to Garcia and put a comforting hand on Garcia's shoulder.

"It's ok Mama. She's probably on overload. Why don't you girls stay with JJ. Reid, go find a doctor. Hotch, Rossi and I need to talk out in the corridor." Morgan says, giving Garcia one more firm squeeze on her shoulder. Then the men leave the room.

Reid rushes off to find a doctor. Rossi, Hotch and Morgan have a provate pow-wow.

"What's up?" Hotch asks.

"The crime scene, that's what's up. We are allowed to observe. We can't work the case. It's not across state lines and we weren't ASKED to assist. But since it's a FBI agent, they will make sure we can make sure no one 'helps' with the evidence. Hotch man, we found the murder weapon. It was found on JJ's side of the bed on the floor. Prints on it are hers. She's in major trouble. If I was working this case, with no idea who JJ was, I would believe she was the killer. So we need to find her **the **best lawyer." Morgan says, laying out the case.

"She DIDN'T do this! Shit!" Hotch yells. Then sees JJ's parents rushing down the hall.

"Oh God! This was Melody's room. She died here." sobs. Mr. Jareau holding her.

"Mrs. Jareau, JJ wasn't injuried. But she's having a little problem now. Agent Reid is tracking down a doctor. The detectives came by moments ago. JJ didn't remember last night. She kind of shut down. I'm sorry. I should have protected her more." Hotch says, full of guilt and beating himself up.

"It's alright son. You did the best you could. Don't beat yourself up. As Jenny keeps telling me, she's a big girl. She's got to face this. When she can process this information, she'll toughen up. She comes from Jareau stock." Mr. Jareau needed him to be strong.

"She comes from Weldon stock too. Don't you dare forget that, bucko." Mrs. Jareau says. The three men admire her spunk. Even more so after she just lost her sister.

"I'd never forget that Abby. She's OUR daughter through and through. She does have your determination. She has my stubburnness. She has both our rebellion." Mr. Jareau says, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Angelfish, please. Talk to me, us." Garcia says, forgetting a moment that Prentiss is there.

"JJ, you need to come out of this. I need my two best friends really bad." Prentiss says, afraid to go through with a pregnancy without BOTH her friends.

"What's up bodacious beauty?" Garcia asks, looking over at Prentiss.

"I'm pregnant. I'm scared to do this without you BOTH. I mean, sure I have the daddy helping. But who's going to be on my side when he's being insensitive? Plus, we need to do some shopping." Prentiss says, feeling pretty insensitive herself. But she thought that might of snapped JJ out of this. Neither one of them could blame JJ for dropping out for a while. In the last 48 hours, JJ lost two of the most important people in her life. One of which she's being accussed of killing.

"Oh Gumdrop! Congrats1 How does daddy feel about this?" Garcia asks, glancing back at JJ every few seconds.

"Well, we haven't yet talked about it yet. We had suspected it right before Melody passed. Then we were home from JJ's we took a test. Came back positive. We'd just got to sleep when Tom was killed. So not much talk yet. He seems ok. What do you think JJ?" Prentiss asks.

Inside JJ's head, she's screaming for joy for Prentiss and Rossi. They make a cute couple. JJ tries to move. She thought she heard her mother. Oh God! Her mother can't loose Mel and then loose JJ. That might just kill her mother. Her father seems stronger.

What would Tom want her to do? She believes that she wouldn't be able to kill Tom. So what would he tell her to do?

Oh yeah. 'Fight it baby'. Tom was not one to mince words. Straight forward. To the point. And he was never one that would tell someone to be afraid. He would say that fear is worse then anything else could ever be. Fear keeps you from trying new things. And it makes you a victim. Holds you back.

The three men and JJ's parents walk into the room. Mrs. Jareau whimpers a little. Seeing her daughter this fragile was like seeing her right after she was born. You fear for all the things that COULD happen. But you also dream big for the future. Mrs. Jareau knows Melody and her parents are going to look out for JJ. Guide her out of this and beat the wrap.

Anyone who has ever known JJ knows JJ wasn't the type to just up and kill someone without provication. Sure, JJ has killed a few people that were trying to kill others. So she was taking one to save many. It was her job, if it needed to be. She was proud of her daughter for that.

"Jenny, honey. I know you didn't do this. I know you are grieving for Mel and now for Tom. But it's time for you to straighten up and fight. You have Weldon blood in you and Jareau blood. That makes you pretty damn fierce. I believe in you baby." Mrs. Jareau sobs.

This just keeps getting better and better. The act of killing is addicting to him. Roger actually orgasmed when he killed Tom.

As Reid would say, "That is the only way a sociopath can get off." Roger loved killing. Some people loved collecting stamps, create drawings, writing, and other hobbies less harmful. Not him.

Sure he liked killing Lonnie and Melody, but knowing that dear ole Tom was a cop, made it all the more intense.

Hmm, maybe going after an FBI agent and killing him would be a longer lasting high.

So Roger sat down and started to plan. He hit the record button on his computer so he wouldn't miss a thing of the torture he was inflicting.

The doctor walks into the crowded room. Moving his fingers in front of her eyes and getting no reaction, "What haapend here?"

Hotch is the first to speak, "There were officers here to question Jennifer. Turns out that she doesn't remember much. She was hit kind of hard with the information. She's just been sitting there."

The doctor does a few more 'test' and comes to the conclusion that JJ's in a canatonic state,

"What can we do to help bring her out of this doctor?" Hotch asks.

"We have to wait and see. Sometimes it's only a few short hours, then it also can last years. It all depends on the patient. I'll be back shortly. I need to consault with a therapist to get the best course of treatment for her." The doctor excuses himself. Leaving the bunch of worried, scared colleagues and family.

"How could I have killed Tom?" JJ asks herself in her mind that has her away from the rest of the world. What if she can't face this? What if she really did kill Tom? It had to be insanity from loosing Melody.

"I don't think I want to be in a world without Mel AND Tom." JJ tells herself. Trying to remember and afraid to see what really happened. JJ develges deeper into her mind.

The deeper JJ goes, the harder it's going to be to come out of it. And right now is the scariest time of her life.

**AN2/ Hope you all enjoyed this and can't wait for the next chapter. Please be kind and review. Let me know what you think so far. Take care all and I will have a new chapter up soon. :)**


	31. Chapter 31

Her Oldest and Biggest Fan

Chapter 30

**AN/ Hope you all like this chapter and there is more to come. Sorry about the delay. Was in the hospital. Came close to not getting the rest of this too you. lol But I am better, somewhat and am trying to get updates as fast as I can. I hope you are liking what you read. But I have not been hearing anything from those of you who have read it. Please, review and tell me if you like it or not. but just be nice about it if you dont like it. It helps to hear what you are thinking about this story. Thanks and take care. **

The days seem long and painful for a certain BAU team and the Jareau family. The day had come to bury Melody Weldon. And JJ had still not come out from her mind.

The Jareau's had thought about postponing the funeral, but they were uncertain when JJ would come out of this canatonic state. But the fellow members of the BAU seemed to come and became extended Jareau family at the funeral. Even though none of them ever recalled meeting Melody. But they knew JJ would do the same for them.

If she'd known Garcia when her parents died, she would have been right by her side. Same with Morgan, although she would have been under 10 years of age. But she would have been there none the less.

She had been there for Hotch when Hayley was murdered. JJ's just that kind of person. And JJ helped Reid with his mother. In fact, Reid leaned on JJ so much that she made all the arrangements. She was happy to do it to help Reid out.

The BAU team were in for the shock of their lives. None of them knew that JJ and Melody looked so much alike. Except for Hotch. So when Hotch laid his eyes on the now dearly departed Melody, he left quickly, running back to the hospital to be with JJ.

When Hotch got back to JJ's room, he left the agent that stood guard leave. He sat down next to the bed where JJ had yet to move. He grabbed her hand, held it and gathered his thoughts.

"Jennifer, Tom told me that Melody looked like you, but I didn't believe it could be that much. I wasn't ready to see you in a casket. Even though it was Melody. But seeing her was like seeing you in that casket. I tried to be there for you and your family. Please forgive me." Hotch lowers his head.

It was quiet in the room for so long, that when someone had said something it had startled Hotch.

"Hey there. Care to tell me why I leave them in your care and all hell breaks lose?" Hotch turns and sees Gideon standing in the doorway of JJ's hospital room. Hotch stands up and heads to Gideon.

"Hey!" Hotch uncharacteristically hugs Gideon. Almost like Gideon was the father that was coming to make everything all better.

"I got a call from Reid. Thought that it might be a good time to come for that visit. And as soon as we get this all straightened out, the kids are coming down with my granddaughter for you ALL to meet. Now, what's going on here?" Gideon points to a stock still JJ.

"When we got her here and the sedative wore off, she didn't remember anything. She'd lost almost 24 hours. The detectives, if you can call them that, came in when I wasn't here and told her of Tom's murder. That was devastating to her. Then she got quiet. And she's ben this way ever since. You should have seen Melody. It's freaky how alike JJ and she looks." Hotch rambles, again, unlike himself.

"I saw. I stopped by the funeral. And it was weird. JJ's going to be upset about missing her funeral. Her parents couldn't hold off?" Gideon asks.

"They were unsure when JJ would wake up. And weather or not JJ would want to go. If she would be able to handle going. Mrs. Jareau needed this." Hotch says, looking at JJ.

"JJ's not done. She just needs to charge up in a way. It's hard to heat that your lover's dead. AND that you are responsible. Not saying she is, but I'm sure those detectives weren't thinking of JJ's feelings." Gideon walks over to JJ's bed side and holds her hand. "JJ, it's ok. Tom's gone, Melody's gone. But they'll look after each other. You need to come back and let us help you clear your name." Gideon leans over and whispers something into her ear.

Within seconds, JJ's eye lids start to blink. She moves her eyes, but has yet to move or speak. Hotch's amazed. His heart leaps at the sight. But is taken aback when she doesn't move or speak after a few minutes.

"JJ, are you alright?" Hotch asks. JJ just looks at him. "Gid, why is she not moving or talking?"

"Give her time. Let all her senses wake up. Let me go and get the nurse. We'll have the doctor look at her." Gideon says, then heads out to the nurses station.

"JJ, I'm right here. Are you thirsty? Hungry?" Hotch gets nothing. JJ just looks at him with those ocean tinted eyes.

"JJ, you had me so worried. Your parents were here. They'll be by later. The team will be here later as well. You know, Reid called Gideon to come and make you wake up. It seemed to do something. You're blinking and moving your eyes. But why can't you move or talking?" Hotch waits, in hope of an answer to any of the questions. Then continues when he gets nothing.

"I'm still disappointed that you didn't snap out of this to my voice. But I guess I'll take what I can get." Hotch grabs JJ's hand and they sit in silence. That is until JJ's fingers move in Hotch hand.

"JJ, did you move your fingers? If you did, move them again." hotch opens his hand. JJ's fingers gently bends a bit. Hotch smiles as his heart jumps for joy.

"Hold on JJ. I'm going to get Gideon wile we wait for that doctor to come. You show Gideon that you can move your fingers." Hotch runs out to the nurses station. "Gideon! Come quick. JJ moved her fingers. Nurse, just send the doctor to the room." Hotch pushes, pulls and ynaks Gideon into the room.

"Ok JJ. Show Gid." An excited Hotch puts her and in his open hand. JJ looks from Hotch to Gideon. JJ slowly bends her fingers. Then out of nowhere, JJ quietly sighs.

Gideon just chuckles at her sigh. "Jeez, Hotch. It appears that you have already done gone and pissed her off the poor girl. What did you do this time?" Gideon still has a laugh in his voice.

"I did nothing. JJ, if I pissed you off, tell me what I did." Hotch's goal was to have JJ just start to yell at him if she was pissed. But all he got was eye movement and bent fingers. All but the middle finger.

Gideon busts out laughing. "I guess she told you without words. But she got her point across." Gideon pats a confused and hurt Hotch's shoulder.

"Maybe I should give you two sometime alone. Obviously she's pissed off at me." Hotch gently sets JJ's hand down on the bed. Then exit's the room without a word.

JJ's breathing speeds up. Just before JJ could try to communicate to Gideon, the doctor and another doctor comes in.

"Ms. Jareau, let's calm down. We don't want you to hyperventilate. This is doctor Jacobs. He's the staff therapist. We are going to evaluate you. Your friend here says that you have eye movement, and blinking." The doctor says.

"She's able to bend her fingers now too." Gideon says, proudly.

"Ok sir, could you please step out and let us examine her." The doctor says.

As Gideon was about to leave, a fearful JJ was trying to stop him. She was scared and didn't want to be alone with strangers. Weither they were doctors or not.

JJ moved her lips, but nothing came out. Her fingers moved. She was trying her hardest.

"Mmm." JJ managed to moan. Which stopped Gideon and caught the doctors attention. Gideon went over to the bed, grabbed JJ's hand.

"Jennifer, what is it sweetheart?" Gideon's face was seriously concerned.

"Mmm." JJ's mouth opened again and moan came out.

"Jennifer, I'm going to ask you a question. Let's see if you can answer yes or no. Do you want Hotch back in the room?" Gideon asks, looking JJ in the eyes and then waits for an answer.

As JJ looks into Gideon's eyes, her head starts to move in a 'yes' nod. Then theirs a faint 'yes' that slips from JJ's pale pink lips.

"Ok! That's good. Is it ok if I leave you alone with these doctors so I can get him?" Gideon asks, making sure JJ was ok with it.

Another faint 'yes' is heard.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Gideon leaves and the doctors start to look at her chart.

Out in the coridoor, Gideon spots Hotch down the hall at the coffee vending machine. Gideon rushes down to him. Calling out to Hotch before he reached his side.

"Hotch, come quick," Gideon stops at his side. "JJ's moving her head. She's kind of talking. She asked for you back in her room. The poor kid has fear in her eyes." Gideon informs.

Hotch grabs his coffee cup and moves as fast as his coffee would allow him without spilling.

Reaching the rooms open door, the two men, who are like family to her, see a doctor on each side of the hospital bed. JJ's head is looking from one doctor to the other. That was when Hotch noticed the fear that Gideon mentioned. Along with some confusion.

The guys couldn't hear what the doctors were saying. But JJ didn't like it.

Stepping into the room, "Excuse me, what's going on?" Hotch asks more in his business voice.

"Ms. Jareau needs to be held in the psychiatric ward for up to 72 hours. We're concerned that she's still having problems." The psychiatrist says.

Hotch looks at one, then the other. "Answer me this. How would you react to losing your best friend since you were born and then waking up the very next morning to your dead lover? And not only seeing him dead and being soaked in his blood, you find out that the police believe she did it. If I have to, I will get a court order to prevent this. You have to give her time to let things process." Hotch says, ready to fight for JJ.

"H..o…tch. Do..n't le..ave me." JJ says, slowly and with fear in her eyes.

"JJ, I'm not going anywhere." Hotch turns to continue speaking to the doctors that now have congregated around the open door. Hotch turns back to face JJ in surprise.

"JJ, can you say anything else?" Hotch asks, sleeping over to her bedside in two easy steps.

"I.. did…not…" JJ's eyes tear up and she pauses because of her emotions.

"I..didn't…kill…Tom. I…loved him." JJ's speaking was getting easier. Her words coming more together instead of drug out.

"Ok. Ms. Jareau. We'll give you one more night. If you continue to improve, then we won't hold you for 72 hours." The doctors both signed something in her chart. Then headed out the door.

"I'm so proud of you JJ. Now, you need to tell me everything you remember. Start with after we left." Hotch says, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

**AN2/ Don't forget to drop me a review! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

Her Oldest And Biggest Fan

**AN/ Thanks for all the great reviews! sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up. But here it is. Hope you all enjoy it! And don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Take care!**

Chapter 31

Sometime later that day, JJ was sleeping when her parents show up. They each set on each side of the bed and wait for her to wake up. Mr. Jareau was there for Mrs. Jareau through out of the funeral and service process.

Now they wanted to be there for JJ now. Hotch had filled them in on all that happened. So they were excited to talk and spend some family time with her.

What they didn't know was JJ was dreaming about that night. And what she thought happened. See, she can only remember what happened after she woke up. So her creative mind ran wild. From what she's seen at work over the years, she's drawing conclusions.

_*Dream*_

"_But Tom, I love you! I thought you loved me too?" JJ cries at Tom in a heated argument._

"_Jennifer, please. You were just an undercover case. Why would I care or even love you? This was just pretend."_

_Then next JJ sees is from her view. Her slicing Tom's throat. As soon as she feels the warm blood, she screams._

_*Dream Ends*_

"No!" JJ wakes up fast. Breathing fast, JJ looks around her surroundings.

Her parents jump up out of the chairs and try to calm her.

JJ sees her dad first.

"Jenny, it's ok. It was a dream. You're ok now. Mom and I are here now." Mr. Jareau says, grabbing her hand and patting it in a reassuring gesture.

"Where's Hotch?" JJ asks

"He's busy doing some paper work. Jason was heading into the office. Those friends of yours are trying to figure out what happened." Mr. Jareau says.

"Well, mom. I'm so sorry. You shouldn't be here worrying. You and dad need to plan Mel's funeral. I hope to be out of here in time. I didn't even get to see her. Hotch was trying to set it up." Tears burn JJ's eyes.

"Honey, you've been out of it for days. We just buried Melody. Your friends were there. But agent Hotchner , he left to be here with you." Mrs. Jareau says as gently as possible.

"What?" JJ starts sobbing. So hurt that her last chance to say good-bye to her longtime best friend and Aunt was taken away from her.

"Baby, we had to bury her. We weren't sure when you'd come out of it. We were upset you'd missed the funeral. Please understand." Mrs. Jareau says, now crying too. At the thought of all the pain JJ was going through. All the loss.

"I love you guys," JJ pauses to collect her emotions. "But I need to be alone. Ill call you later." JJ says, laying back down and turning over. She was facing Mr. Jareau who was on the side of the bed that the window was on. JJ looks out the window at the tree that was just outside. There just happened to have a birds nest. She focused on that nest. Leaving her parents in the room with just her shell, her body.

Both the Jareau's kiss her on the pale blond head. Then they left. And JJ drifts off to sleep.

Emily flushes the toilet in the lady's room in the FBI's BAU floor. Another bout of morning sickness at 2pm.

Standing up off the stall floor to head over to the row of sinks to wash her mouth out and splash water on her green tinted face.

As she was drying off the water, Garcia busts open the door, like the place was on fire.

"Oh, FBI mommy-to-be. What's got you so green? Garcia asks, head in Prentiss's general direction.

"I…" Prentiss starts off, but is rudely interrupted by Garcia.

"Oh, it smells like vomit in here." Garcia wrinkles up her nose . Then pinches it to keep the foul smell from crawling up her nose anymore.

"Garcia, morning sickness." Prentiss says, starting to feel the urge again.

"Oh, might I suggest some pocket size glade? Or free breeze?" Garcia says, trying not to turn and run from the sour smelling bathroom.

"Thanks! I'll keep that in mind. I think I'm going to have to go home. I'm spending more time in here then at my desk. And as you keep pointing out, I'm smelling up the ladies room. Won't be long before it meanders out into the hall and into the bullpen. Plus, all this heaving is really wearing me out. Make sure you give an extra thanks to Rossi for the smell and bringing down another team member. Could you go get my things? I feel another round coming on." Prentiss turns and rushes to the toilet. Garcia, somewhat feeling like getting sick turns, heads for the door she just came in moments ago.

"Will do jelly bean." Garcia opens the door.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT FOOD!" Prentiss yells as she vomits.

"Ok, I have JJ's legal papers here. Where are we on the investigation?" Hotch asks, walking up to the group of desks.

"We should be getting the fingerprints off the weapon sometime today. DNA is taking longer. Maybe another two weeks or so. Labs backed up." Morgan says, moving files on his desk.

The guys all turn to Garcia's direction.

"Hey baby girl, what's the rush?" Morgan asks, curiously.

"I need to gather Emily's stuff. She's been getting sick. So she's going home." Garcia grabs the bag, briefcase and purse from Emily's desk.

"You know, she's been sick since Melody's death. You should tell her to go to the doctors." Morgan says, with some brotherly concern.

Rossi takes the cue.

"Here, let me take them to her." Rossi heads to the double glass doors. All the others just watch as the oldest member walk out the door with a briefcase, bag and black purse.

Reid is the first to speak. "Is it me, or are those two acting strange?" Reid's somewhat concerned and somewhat determined to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"Yeah, but what isn't strange with Prentiss and Rossi hooking up." Morgan says, kind of blowing it off as usual behavior. Garcia tries to behave as if she doesn't have a clue. When she really knows that the couple in question are going to be first time parents.

Hotch wasn't really there into the group discussion. He was deep in JJ's case papers. Trying to find something that would help him get somewhere with clues. Hotch looks up from the stack of papers in his hands and comparing what JJ remembers to what's in the file.

"Hey, did you guys read this report?" Hotch asks, with a deep feeling that he's close to making a discovery. Maybe if they all start talking, maybe something would stick out at him, then he would have a lead to go on.

"Just a few pages. But it's not good reads man. Its harder to do this case when it's one of our own." Morgan says, arranging himself in his chair, uncomfortably.

Hotch, not happy says, "Anyone else?" Looking at Reid and Garcia. Gideon was in JJ's office.

"No." They both reply hesitantly and low in voice.

"GREAT! You all need to read this report! Look at everything! See if there's anything that doesn't make sense to you. Make notes! WE HAVE GOT TO HELP JJ. She's going to be released soon. Do you really want her to be locked in a jail cell until those detectives get enough circumstantial evidence on her to make a case against her?" Hotch was angry. "I'll be in my office." Hotch walks away, leaving the remaining team feeling bad.

**AN/ Don't forget to review! thanks!**


	33. Chapter 33

Her Oldest And Biggest Fan

**AN/ Hope you are all still enjoying the story. Please make sure you are kind and review. Thanks to all you who have reviewed. ENJOY!**

Chapter 32

JJ lays in her hospital bed thinking about Melody and Tom. She's feeling so empty and alone. If JJ wouldn't have gotten so drunk, then maybe Tom would still be here.

Alive and well. Being there to help her through Melody's funeral. JJ slowly thinks back. But all she gets is a headache. Just when JJ pressed the call button, those two detectives darken her doorway. JJ looks thinking it's the nurse, but when she sees its not, JJ sighs.

"I'm not saying anything to you without my attorney present." JJ using her work voice with a grimace. The nurse comes in behind them.

"Did you need something Agent Jareau?" the nurse looks between JJ and the detectives.

"Yes Janet. I have a terrible headache. Might I get some Tylenol? Also, could you have these people removed from my room?" JJ looks mercifully at Janet.

"Sure. I will call security and be right back with your meds." Janet leaves.

"If you want to set an appointment up for an interrogation, call my lawyer." JJ says, hardened up her face. She still can't believe that ANYONE could seriously believe that she could hurt Tom, more less KILL Tom.

Without a word, the detectives leave. Minutes later, Janet walks in with meds in her hands.

"So did they leave or do I need to call security?" Janet asks.

"It's ok Janet. I think they left. Thanks." JJ looks sad as she takes the meds from Janet.

"I don't understand how you and your cousin can look so much alike. You almost gave me a heart attack when you came in. And then they put you in the room that she passed away in. that is so creepy." Janet talks to JJ, as they build a friendship if you will.

"And how on Earth can anyone believe you killed your lover? The pictures I've seen with you and Tom together, there was NOTHING but love in both your eyes. And you both look extremely happy. So why would you kill him? I'd like to hear there motive." Janet continued as she skirted through JJ's room. Picking up things, changing other things and leaving clean towels and such.

"Janet, I still can't remember. I was so freaking drunk. The last thing I remember was eating Chinese food. Drinking some. Then things get fuzzy. Do you know f there's anything I can do or take to jog my memory? I mean speaking from a medical and legal stand point?" JJ silently prays there is. She assumes there is something horrible locked in her head, but she HAS to know. Not just because she's the suspect in the killing of an undercover cop, but for herself. She needs to know what happened. If she did do it, then she would turn herself over to the police and confess. But if she didn't, then the murderer of her true love is out there. And he might come for JJ next.

"Well, medically speaking, I don't know of any one drug that is out there. But I can look into that for you. Now, the only idea that comes to mind s hypnosis. But some people believe that it only causes planted memories. There have been cases where a therapist has planted false memories of childhood sexual abuse. Which in turn ruined lives. But I have seen and heard of good results too. If you do have it done, record the whole session. Have one of your colleagues in the room to witness it." Janet says, "But I have to go. Call if you need anything." And with that, Janet left and JJ was alone.

"Oh God! How can they call this morning sickness? It should be called pregnancy sickness." Prentiss says, hugging the master bath toilet. She'd shuttering a little from her body retching. She'd gotten rid of what little was in her body and now is dry heaving.

Rossi has been in there holding her hair and trying to do everything in his power to make her comfortable and help. But he got on her last nerve and kicked him out. Threatening bodily harm.

"I'm not sure darling. It was probably one of us dumb ass men. Would you like me to write a strong letter to the medical association about this?" Rossi bellows from the master bedroom.

"Yes! It's very misleading to first time moth…eighth." Prentiss says and is cut off by another passing vomiting.

"Will do babe. Can I do anything else?" Rossi asks, feeling somewhat responsible for her current position.

"Yeah, call that dumb doctors office again. Keep calling until you get someone. Then make an appointment. I shouldn't have to keep calling. I left three voice mail messages." Prentiss stops talking and then Rossi hears more vomiting. He wondered if she was supposed to be getting sick this much. Which had him worried.

Rossi picks up the phone, but before he can dial, he hears a woman on the line.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Who is this?" Rossi asks, confused. The phone never rang.

"This is doctor Hough's office. I'm trying to reach Ms. Emily Prentiss." The lady says.

"This is her…this is her number. Please hold one moment." Rossi gets up and heads to the bathroom. Putting the phone up against his chest, so not to be heard by the woman waiting to speak with Prentiss. "Em, she's on the phone. Do you want to talk to her? Or should I make the appointment?" Ross wasn't sure. He was afraid of doing something wrong and upsetting her again.

"I think I'm done. Let me talk to her." Prentiss stands up slowly and takes the phone as she flushes the toilet. "This is Emily." She says into the phone.

"Ms. Prentiss, this is Norma, from Dr. Hough's office. I'm returning your calls." Norma says, waiting for Prentiss to explain what she was calling for.

"Hello Norma. I need to make an appointment to find out f I'm pregnant. I've taken two home tests that came back positive. I'm so sick. So either I'm sick, or I have a child growing inside of me." Prentiss says, a bit sarcastically.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" Norma asks, trying to get all the info she can for the doctor.

"It was maybe six week ago. Give or take. I've been distracted. My best friend lost her cousin. And now her boyfriend. All hell's breaking loose. So I am having a little trouble remembering when." Prentiss snaps.

"Oh, is she the FBI agent accused of killing that cop?" Norma asks, curiously.

"Yes! Thanks for saying accused. And not saying 'did kill'." Prentiss melts a little towards Norma.

"Sure. I know how that is. A family member went through something similar. My parents were in a car accident. Dad died, mom had one scratch. They accused my mother of causing the accident to kill him for the money. They had her guilty before the paperwork was written. I understand that cops have a job to do. But they jump to conclusions too often." Norma says, understandingly.

"I'm so sorry about that Norma. Did they get that straightened out?" Prentiss asks out of curiosity.

"They took her to trial. Thank God, they found her not guilty. But she was in jail and unable to attend my fathers funeral. That broke mom's heart. But those cops have got to be a little more careful. I still can't believe they refused to let her out of jail so she could attend my fathers funeral." Norma kind of got quiet.

"That's awful Norma. A tragedy. How's your mother now?" Prentiss was disgusted at this info.

"She's in an old folks home. She kind of shut down after that. Felt responsible for his death. She's taking meds for depression. It got to be too much for me to take care of her and hold down a job. So I had to put her there." Norma's voice was emotional.

"Oh Norma. Don't feel bad. She needed more care then you can give. You did the right thing. How old is she?" Prentiss just reels from shock.

"55. She's tried to kill herself a few times with me. So when dad passed, she kind of did too. At least the mom I was raised with and knew. Anyhow, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Just tell your friend if she needs anything, to let me know. I will help anyway I can. Dr. Hough has an appointment open tomorrow at 10am. Is that good for you?" Norma composed herself to do her job.

"Norma, when I come for my appointment, I would like all the info from your mother's case. I would like to look this over. And tomorrow at 10am is good for me." Prentiss says, feeling like she might have to throw up again.

"Sure, I'll bring everything with me. Oh, and if you are experiencing some morning sickness, drink ginger ale and eat crackers. That helps." Norma sounds a little more relaxed.

"Thanks Norma. That will help so much. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget the info." Prentiss says.

"I won't. Take care Ms. Prentiss." Norma says.

"Call me Emily. Look forward to meeting you in person." Prentiss says.

"Thanks. Bye." They both hang up. Prentiss thought how weird it was to hear about Norma's mother from just calling to make an appointment to find out if she was pregnant. There was just something not right with that story.

"Rossi, ginger ale and crackers! Pronto!" Prentiss barks the order as she slowly makes her way to the giant size bed to lay down.

At the BAU, Hotch is rereading the reports. Trying to find something that might help JJ. His office phone rings. Not looking up from his report, Hotch picks up the receiver.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, I need to talk. What do you think about hypnosis?" JJ asks.

Hotch is shocked to hear JJ's voice. And shocked about her calling him. "JJ, did you talk this over with your doctor?" Hotch didn't want to sound negative.

"I wanted my lawyers opinion first. If it's viable, then I'll talk with my doctor. And I wanted to tell you that those detectives showed up, yet again. I told them that I wasn't saying a word without my lawyer. And if they wanted to talk to me, call and make an appointment with my lawyer. I hate that it makes me sound so guilty, but I was afraid." JJ sighs.

"That's good. I want to know everything you said to them. Talk to your doctor about hypnosis. If he thinks it's good, then I say that if you are ready to know, then do it. How are you doing otherwise?" Hotch asks, feeling awkward.

"Good. They are going to let me go soon. Doc says he'll let me know today. Can I ask you for a favor?" JJ asks.

"Sure, what is it?" Hotch was nervous.

"When I'm released, could you take me to Tom and Melody's graves? I need to say good-bye to them." JJ's eyes water, but keeps her voice steady.

"Sure. I'm just not sure Garcia would love to 'get' that information for you." Hotch clears his throat and a little emotion hidden in his voice.

"Thanks Hotch. Oh, I have to go. Docs here. Call you soon." JJ says and hangs up.

"Sure, no problem. Anything for you ." Hotch says to himself as he places the receiver in the cradle.


	34. Chapter 34

Her Oldest And Biggest Fan

**AN/ Sorry for the long delay. Hope you all like this chapter. I am going to try to get them all typed up ASAP. And keep it up. But the key word is TRY. lol Hope you all like. ANd please, don't forget to review. The more reviews I get the better motivated I get. It tells me you are reading it and want more of it. Thanks! ENJOY!**

Chapter 33

"John, how are we going to help Jenny?" Mrs. Jareau asks, as they are packing up their farm house.

"Abby, you know that only Jenny can help herself. Only she was in that room and can say what really happened. We can be there to support her and do what she asks us to do." Mr. Jareau replies.

"Maybe we should hold off on separating and selling the house. Jenny needs something familiar and comfortable." Abby's mind reels and tries to do what's best for JJ.

"Abby, Jenny knows we are splitting up. She also knows that we will always be a family. That there will always be a connection, a love we share. Us holding off will just make it more painful for her and us. But Abby, you know if you every need anything, you can call me. I will always be there for you." John says.

"Oh John, you always know hot to be sweet. I'll always be there for you too. I l…never mind." Abby says, almost slipping that she still loves him.

"Abby, what were you going to say?" John was hoping Abby would say it first. She was the one that filed for divorce.

"It was nothing John. I just think that all these things are making me sentimental." Abby's eyes start to glisten with unshed tears.

"Abigail Mae Weldon Jareau, you are as beautiful now as the day I met you. You have been a terrific wife, an amazing sister and a wonderful mother. I was the fool that was scared and messed up. It wasn't because I didn't love you. It was just me, afraid of losing you. I'm so sorry Abby. I still love you so deeply." John says and walks over to Abby. He grabs her hand in his and brings her hand to his mouth, then kisses her hand softly and lovingly.

"Oh John, I love you too!" Abby leans up and kisses john in one of the most passionate kisses they have had in a long time. John picks Abby up in his arms and carries her to the bedroom they shared at one time. And they made up all day long.

"So Doc, what do you think about hypnosis? Would I be a good candidate for it?" JJ asks, with hope he thinks she will.

"Jennifer, do you realize that you will have to face the trauma that happens. I know you 'think' you want to know. But are you truly prepared for what might come out? Or what might not? I don't want to see you back here, staring at the wall because your mind couldn't handle it." Doc says.

"Doc, you will never understand what I have seen, done and handled in my job. I think that now I have adjusted to the pain and shock of it all. Please, tell me that this would be a good way to remember." JJ says, sincerely.

"Ok, I'll give you my backing. I'll give you a name of a great hypnotherapist. But I want to know how you are doing." Doc says, kind of like family with his worry.

"Ok. When can I break out of here?" JJ smiles.

"Right now. If you have someone that can come and pick you up." Doc says, laughing at the face JJ gives.

"Let me call and see. Thank you Doc." JJ picks up the phone.

"I'll be back Jen." Doc leaves.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, can you or someone come pick me up? Doc's letting me leave now. And he's giving me the name of a good hypnotherapist." JJ says, then waits for Hotch to answer.

"Sure. I can be there in about half an hour."

"Ok. Thanks! I'll be waiting." JJ says and hangs up.

Hotch hangs up and calls Garcia.

"Goddess of all knowledge, how can I help you today?" Garcia answers.

"Garcia, I need you to find out where they buried Tom. And I need it in less then 15 minutes." Hotch waits for Garcia to answer.

"Ok. Hold on a moment." Hotch hears the sounds of the clicking of the keyboard. "Ok, do you have a pen and paper?"

"Wow, that was fast. Yes, I have them." Hotch replies. Garcia gives the name of the cemetery and the lot number. "Oh, I'm going to pick JJ up from the hospital. So if.." Before Hotch could finish, Garcia reacts.

"OH! I wonder why she didn't call to tell me? Who care! She's coming home!" Garcia goes on. "Oh wait. She can't go back to her place. You know, scene of the crime. Why don't you take her to my place." Garcia says, shocked about the small but harsh fact.

"I totally forgot about that. Well, I'll pick her up and bring her back here. We need to get as much from her as we can. And we'll work something out." Hotch says, thoughts going in every direction.

"Ok, let me know when you guys get back." Garcia says and hangs up. Hotch thinks 'yeah, when she's done saying goodbye to Tom and Melody.' Hotch folds the paper and slips it into his breast pocket of his suit jacket, then leaves his office. He stops by JJ's office where Gideon temporarily set up shop.

"Hey Gid, I'm going to pick JJ up from the hospital. So we'll be back soon. You need me, catch me on my cell later." Hotch was out the door before Gideon could reply.

Hotch was worried that the antsy police were going to go and whisk her away to jail. Arrest her before she could go and pay her respects to Melody and Tom. Hotch wants to do that for her. But he feared it might have to wait. So he was in a hurry.

"Thanks so much Janet. And tell the other wonderful nurses I said thank you. You all made it a little easier to get through my stay." JJ says as she packs the last of her toiletries into her go bag that once of her work family was kind enough to drop off for her.

"No problem Jennifer. And off the record, I don't believe what those detectives say. You couldn't kill a fly, let alone your love. I'll be rooting for you." Janet says, patting JJ's hand.

"Thanks. It's good to know I have supporters. But I worry about who did do it." JJ's face sullen and Janet could see her point.

"Your team will find whomever did this. Oh and I wanted to give you my number. I was hoping that you could slip it to one or the both of the older men of your team. Damn girl! Those are some hot studs." Janet smiles and winks. This makes JJ redden in the face and smile with comrodary.

"Sure. Which, I must say, the older one is taken. And is going to be a daddy. But Hotch is not attached as far as I know. But I'll give you a good word with him." JJ's heart sank a little. How quickly life changes.

"Thanks sugar." Janet says, as Hotch walks through her open door.

"No problem Janet. Hey Hotch. Thanks for coming. I want out bad. No offense Janet." JJ smiles.

"None taken sweetie. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't being paid." Janet laughs. "See you around. Take care. Nice to see you again Agent Hotchner. Take care of our favorite girl." Janet bats her lashes at Hotch. But he's oblivious to her flirting.

"I will. Thank you Nurse Janet for taking wonderful care of her." Hotch says, paying close attention to JJ.

"No problem. She was a joy to have around. This nice young man will take you in this wheel chair to your car. Bye." Janet says and leaves.

JJ felt a little sad. As if she was leaving a friend behind. But she sat in the chair, Hotch carrying her bag and flowers that she accumulated over her stay. They were on their way.

"Hotch, I've set up a time with the hypnotist. It's for tomorrow at 1pm. Have the detectives contacted you about setting up an appointment to interview me?" JJ asks, looking up at Hotch who was walking to her right of the chair.

"No. But I sure thought that they would have beaten me here to arrest you. So we have to play this close to the vest. Get as much done as we can. The evidence is pretty damning." Hotch says, sadly.

"When we get to the office, I would like to see the evidence. Maybe something will jog my memory." JJ says, hopeful.

"Let's hope." Hotch says.

With Rossi and Prentiss out the rest of the day, the rest of the team congregated in the conference room to go over all the info, evidence, time line and who else could have done it.

With Gideon and Morgan talking through what the police believed happened, Reid was going wild with maybes.

"This doesn't make sense. JJ had the means. It was a knife with her finger prints on. But what's her motive? Could she have committed a crime when she was so wasted? What was the time of death again?" Reid asks, writing bits of info on the big white board.

"Corner says about 1:30am to 2:30am." Gideon says, reading off the report.

"JJ had a lot of hard booze. She couldn't have sobered up enough to hold Tom down **AND **slice his throat. She's what, maybe 110 pounds and he was about 240 pounds." Morgan says, confused by this whole thing.

"But there is the security system too. If someone got in, what happened to the security system? There was no indication that the system was disabled or disarmed. Any other evidence that doesn't belong?" Gideon asks, puzzled.

"Well, any testing on anything won't come back for sometime." Morgan states frustrated.

"So we have some clues to check out. Will they give up access to JJ's house? You know so we can check some of these things out?" Reid asks, still having a feeling some things off.

"I'll asks." Morgan picks up his cell phone to make a call to the DCPD.

"Hotch, this isn't the way to Quantico." JJ says, with some panic.

"I know. I wanted to take you some place first. You don't mind do you?" Hotch doesn't take his eyes off the road.

"No, I don't mind. Where are we going?" JJ asks, suspiciously.

"I wanted to surprise you. But I guess you've had enough surprises for a long while." Hotch looks at JJ for a brief second to be sure JJ was still doing ok. "I thought you would like to visit the graves of Tom and Melody. To say your goodbyes to them. Since you couldn't be at the funerals. Are you ok with that?" Hotch holds his breath and waits to get an answer.

"That's…god. Thank you for thinking of that." JJ turns her head towards the passenger side window with fear she might cry.

"I thought it might help you in some way. Just let me know if you change your mind." Hotch turns into a cemetery that was for soldiers. JJ never thought this would be where Tom would be.

"Tom was a soldier? What else did I not know about him? I'm so hurt knowing that you both lied to me. Does Tom have family?" JJ asks, hoping Hotch knows what she wants to know about Tom.

"He has a sister. But she's too far away. He knew that undercover work could be dangerous. So he set his funeral up when he first became a detective. Just to let you know, his will does mention you. He changed it before he came to Michigan to be with you. He really loved you JJ. He was going to tell you very soon. We'll find who did this to him JJ."

Hotch pulled the vehicle to the side of the narrow cemetery road and stops. JJ takes a deep breath and reaches for the door handle.

**AN2/ Don't forget to review. Just thought you might have forgotten. lol THANKS!**


	35. Chapter 35

Her Oldest And Biggest Fan

Chapter 34

**AN/ Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review.**

Roger is all upset. JJ was released and now he has no visual on JJ. He has no idea where JJ's going to be staying. She can't go back to her house because it's still a crime scene. And with her being the one and only suspect, she can't even go to get a few of her things.

He really needs to find out where she's staying. He would just break in and place hidden cameras there too. He has to watch as JJ unfolds. It's the only thing in this world to make him feel good. Since his accident, he's only been alive, not living. At the time only revenge kept him going. Oh sweet revenge.

He wondered if JJ ever thought about him. Ever felt guilty for what she'd done to him. She seems so callous and self-centered. He's make her remember. By making her suffer like he did.

Garcia's in her office reading the report on JJ's statement and the report from the police investigation. Just as Garcia comes up with something, Morgan walks into her information hub.

"Garcia, can you look up this address?" Morgan notices Garcia's 'I'm thinking' face. "What is it baby girl?"

"Derek, JJ says that Tom put a waste basket next to her side of the bed. But there is nothing about a waste basket in the police report. Isn't that important?" Garcia looks at Morgan is confusion.

"I saw the crime scene. There was no waste basket in JJ's bedroom at all. Let alone on her side of the bed." Morgan says, more alert.

"JJ says that is the very last thing she remembers before waking up. Most women remember when men are sweet to them. Even if we've had too much to drink and don't remember up chucking on the principal. But holding your hair back as you puke up things you had as a small child, you remember." Garcia smiles at the memory of her junior prom.

"Do I even want to know Pen?" Morgan asks, smiling questioningly.

"Oh no. I don't wish for my new man to hear about that crazy night. Not one of my better nights." Garcia laughs. Making Morgan laugh.

"Well, you have a good eye for details my Goddess. When Hotch and JJ get here we'll find out if it's something she remembers hole heartedly, or she THINKS she remembers him putting her a waste basket there." Morgan is so proud of Garcia. Maybe he missed it because he didn't like being that involved in JJ's personal life. He felt like a creep.

"I'd remember if you'd done that for me stud muffin." Garcia smiles.

"Oh my pale princess, come here and give me some sugar." Morgan pulls Garcia over to him and wraps his arms around her. Then plants a sweet kiss on her.

Rossi and Prentiss lay in bed. Rossi holding Prentiss. She'd finally was able to get to sleep. The morning sickness was taking so much out of her. It killed Rossi to see Prentiss so sick and worn out. He just wished he could take this on instead of her. He loves her so much.

Rossi had his arm draped over Prentiss and his hand rested on her stomach. Or on their freshly made child. He kept repeating, 'you're going to be a dad, you're going to be a dad.' Which scared him as much as it thrilled him.

"Dave, you're going to be " Rossi laughs. Then hears Prentiss' deep breathing and a touch of snoring. He rubs his hand up and down her stomach as he drifts off too.

JJ kneeled at Tom's grave site. She ran her delicate fingers over the engravings of his name and the two most important days; his birth date and his date of death. Tears roll down JJ's pink cheeks.

Hotch stays back so JJ could say what she needed to without holding back. JJ tries to control her emotions before she speaks.

"Tom, I'm so sorry for all that has happened. No, not for having fallen in love with you. But bringing such sadness and pain into your life. It never occurred to me that you would get hurt. I am upset that you felt you had to lie about being a detective. Why didn't you tell me? You had time. Oh, I guess it doesn't matter. I still love you. The way you looked into my eyes. The way you used to move my hair out of my eyes. How you used to take care of me when I was too exhausted to put myself to bed.

"I will miss your laugh. The way you smelled. The way you made love to me. You always gave me **ALL** of yourself. You accepted my flaws. And you loved me anyway. You , Tom, were easy to love. I will always love you. So, I will love another down the line, but I sure hope you steer me in the right directions. If you ever need me, just email me. Subject-Tom's love. And I'll do what I can from here. Or meet me in a dream.

"Tom, there is nothing in this world or after life that would make me kill you. NOTHING! I'm scared that whomever did this will come after me too. And I will go to jail, maybe even death row for killing you when I didn't do this. I'm sorry if it sounds so selfish. I mean I can't wait to see you again. But I want a family, a child of my own. My parents need me. Melody's death and this suspect of murder thing is too much. I'm scared that one of them will have a serious health problem.

"I'm trying to be strong, to fight back. Just like you would tell me. But part of my strength died with you. You were my strength. Anyhow, I hope you are at peace and are happy. Take care of Melody. I'll always love you Thomas Gilbert. You are a part of me. Forever and always."

JJ gets up off her knees and steps back to Hotch. They head back to the vehicle. And little did JJ realize how right she was about Tom being a part of her now and forever.

**AN2/ Hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you are thinking. Thanks!**


	36. Chapter 36

Her Oldest And Biggest Fan

Chapter 35

**AN/ Thanks for reading and those that have reviewed. Means a lot. So if you read, please review. Enjoy!**

"Sweetheart, we should go see Jenny." Mr. Jearau says.

"She seems better. So wouldn't they release her from the hospital soon? She's going to need a place to stay. Jenny should pack her things and move out of that God forsaken place. You and I know that she'll never be happy there again. And she'll never get through it with the reminder of it. And that's if she doesn't go to jail. Oh John! We can't let her go to jail! Not my sweet little girl! She puts away the bad guys, she's not one of them!" Mrs. Jearau cries as Mr. Jearau holds her.

"Now, now Abby. We are going to find a way. The teams working hard to save out little girl. Don't worry. Have faith. That Hotchner is a very determined man. God would not do this." Mr. Jearau says, comforting his distraught wife.

Hotch and JJ are driving to Melody's cemetery when Hotch's cell phone rings.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, man! We, Garcia and I have been going over the report and the statement JJ gave you. We found something, but we need to ask JJ a couple of questions before we can honestly call this a possible lead that there was someone else there. " Morgan says, in his serious voice. Some call it his profiler voice.

"Hold on, here she is." Hotch hands his phone, with hope, over to JJ.

JJ takes it and puts it to her ear. "hello?"

"JJ, do you remember the statement you gave Hotch?" Morgan waits, heart racing.

"Sure. Why?" JJ asks, confused.

"Are you absolutely, 100% positive that Tom put a waste basket next to your side of the bed?" Morgan asks, carefully.

"Yes. There was about a foot or so between my bed and the nightstand. It had been tucked in there on a normal basis. But Tom pulled it out. He emphasized that it was there so I didn't have to rush to the bathroom. And then he would take care of it for me. Why do you ask?" JJ senses heighten, her breathing picks up. Before Morgan can say anything, JJ's memory pops back to when she wakes up. If that waste basket was were he put it, she would've kicked it or stepped on it.

"Oh God! It's not there!" JJ yells, her face pales. "Hotch, pull over!" JJ's grabbing for the door handle. Hotch comes to a stop and puts it in park. JJ shoots out the door and is retching as far away from the vehicle as she could get.

She'd dropped Hotch's phone on the seat as she bolted from the vehicle. Hotch ran after her.

"Are you ok? I have some water in the truck. Sorry I didn't grab it." Hotch was at a loss at what to say to help her. At least with the vomiting. But he was thrilled she remembered something. Anything really.

"I think I'm good. Sorry to panic like that. But the memory hot me and I can remember the smell." This causes JJ to vomit one more time.

Hotch felt bad for her. Hesitantly, Hotch lightly puts a hand on JJ's back and rubs side to side. When she didn't freak out or push him away, he presses a little harder and continues to rub.

JJ lets out a sigh. "Now, I'm done. For now at least. Thank you Hotch. Oh! Derek!" JJ moves as fast as her wobbly legs let her, with Hotch's help. She picks up the phone that now has a female, high pitch scream emanating from it. As high pitched and loud as it was, JJ couldn't put it to her ear. So she just speaks into the mouth piece.

"Pen! Stop! Put Derek back on!" JJ bellows. The loudness stops. Then JJ puts it to her ear to hear the masculine voice. Known as Special Agent Derek 'Chocolate Adonis' Morgan.

"JJ, what happened? Mama's going to blow a fuse with worry here. And I'm not far behind her." JJ heard the deep concern she'd caused her second family. And she didn't like that feeling one bit.

"Sorry. A memory hit me kind of hard. I had to vomit. But I'm ok now. Derek, when I got out of my bed, I should have hit it, or stepped on it. I didn't see it in the room at all. This proves that someone else was there." There was a hint of hope and sadness in JJ's voice as she finished her statement.

"JJ, what color was it? Was it round? Square? Triangle? Was it tall? Knee high? Was it plastic?" Morgan asks. He wants to go back and see if it's in the room at all or even in the house. According to the crime scene photos and markers for the room, there wasn't a waste basket.

"Oh, uh. It was white with pink and red roses on it. It matches the bedspread, curtains, and the boarder along the wall, near the ceiling. It was hard plastic. About mid calf high and oval." JJ says concentrating on the info. Not so much the memory.

"Oval? They make oval trash cans?" Morgan asks in shock.

"Yeah, they make heart shapes, star shapes, and oddly enough moon shape. Crescent moon. I'm sure they have more." JJ just rambles.

"Ok lil sis, I'm checking this out. We are going to clear you. Don't you worry, but I know you will. When you and Hotch going to get here? The hospitals not that far away. Pen's chomping at the bit to see you. To make sure you are ok."

"Derek, I went to Tom's grave to say bye. Now, we are going to Melody's grave. We shouldn't be long. Could you have Pen call my folks and let them know I'm out of the hospital. No need for them to go to see me and me not be there. I need to do this before they arrest me and I lose any chance to do it." JJ regretted the way it came out. She just didn't want to let any moments go by without making sure Tom and Melody understand why she missed their funerals. She doubted that the police would let her attend Tom's funeral.

"You do what you have to do baby girl. We have your back and your front. We have you covered. I'll see your pretty face when I get back from your house. Stay strong. Bye." Morgan hung up. He understood how she felt about being accused. Morgan had been accused of murdering a boy in his hometown. So he knew the fear, the anguish and the sorrow for the victims. But his team had his back. EVEN after they found out he's been molested. Nothing changed the way they felt about him. No, it made them care for him even more. Once JJ let herself see this, she'd be ok. And the real healing would begin.

**AN2/ Thanks for reading, now please review.**


	37. Chapter 37

Her Oldest And Biggest Fan

Chapter 36

"Jareau residence." Mrs. Jareau answered the house phone.

"Mrs. Jareau, this is Penelope Garcia, JJ's friend and co-worker. How are you doing?" Garcia would ease her way into telling them of JJ's release. Plus, Garcia was starting to care for Abby Jareau like her own mother.

"Penelope, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Abby. Calling me Mrs. Jareau makes me feel old. Even though I am old, but humor an old lady." Abby giggles along with Garcia.

"Ok Abby, then you can call me Garcia like the rest of my family." Garcia says.

"Sure sweetie. I'm so glad you think of me, us, as family. My Jenny loves you so much. And I find you as a sweet blessing. I couldn't haven gotten a funeral for Melody done without you. With my Mel gone and my Jenny in the hospital, my mind was kind of fried." Abby pauses as the memories of the last month flood her emotions.

"Abby, I was glad I could help in any way. It's hard to bury a loved one. I think burying my parents was the hardest thing I have ever done. Being as young as I was and having no one, it makes you grow up pretty fast. Maybe that explains my wacky, flair for style. The inner kid needs it." Garcia laughs as the moment got uncomfortable.

"Oh my poor Garcia. Honey, think of our house as home. Welcome any time. You have a standing invitation to ALL major holidays we celebrate. Or just come and visit." Abby did her best to comfort Garcia.

"Thanks. But I thought you and Mr. Jareau were divorcing?" Garcia's plainly confused.

"Well, John and I talked. We are keeping the farm, and giving it another go. Don't tell Jenny though. We're going to go visit her and tell her in person." Abby was so over joyed. This kind of made Abby feel guilty for being happy in such a horrible time like this.

"I won't tell her Abby. Congratulations! I'm so happy for you both. JJ will be thrilled. But she's the main reason I'm calling." Garcia didn't get a chance to explain.

"Oh God! What happened to Jenny now?" A frantic Abby cries out.

"Abby! Calm down. JJ's fine. She was released is all. She would have called herself, but she went right to Tom and Melody's graves. She's afraid of being arrested and never getting the chance to say good bye. After she's done, she's coming back here." Garcia says calmly.

"Oh thank heavens. Thank you Garcia. Have Jenny call me when she gets to the office. She's going to need a place to stay." Abby says. This gets Garcia's mind off and running.

JJ kneels at yet another grave site. This one belongs to her oldest best friend and Aunt Melody. Hotch did what he did at Tom's grave, staying back to give her privacy.

"Mel, I can't believe you are gone. Who's going to talk to me about old times? Who's going to tell my future children what I used to do and say, that mom and dad don't know about? Who's going to be the godmother to my babies? I thought we were going to marry twin brothers, so we wouldn't fight over who got the cuter one. We were going to live next door from each other.

"Mel, take care of Tom. Just until I get there. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you at the end. You must think I am so selfish. I still don't understand how you to strangle yourself with the IV tube. Maybe I just don't want to believe in such an accident.

"I love you Melly Belly. I have to make time to go through your house. I'm going to set aside some of your things. So if and when I have kids, I can share your life and you will carry on through them too.

"I need to go now. But I wanted you to know I love you. I'm sorry I missed your funeral. I will be trying to stop by on a regular basis. Bring you flowers. If I'm not in jail or prison. I'll be seeing you soon enough. I hope you are at peace and happy. Bye." JJ stood up and backed up to Hotch. Tears in her eyes. JJ must have missed the rock in the way and stumbles backwards. Some might say it was Melody working her magic.

"Oooo!" JJ yells as she starts to fall. Hotch stretches his arms out and catches JJ. JJ looks up into Hotch's eyes. "Thanks Hotch. I really don't need to visit that damned hospital again after I just got out." JJ says, being helped to stand back up.

"No problem. Glad I could help. Do you feel any better?" Hotch sure hopes so. He hated seeing her so sad. Sure, he expected it. Tom was a great man. Melody was family as well as friend. But the guilt she was feeling was eating her, consuming her from the inside out. She was going to make herself sick. And that would help no one.

"I'm feeling a little better. Now, let's go and find out who killed my Tom. I feel the need to kick some killer ass." JJ smiled, which made Hotch smile. That smile would make him smile, even if he was dying.

Prentiss wakes up in Rossi's arms. But she needed to pee and get something to drink. She gently peels Rossi's hand off of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rossi asks, not moving or even opening his eyes.

"To pee and get a drink. Jeez, is that ok warden?" Prentiss woke in a good mood, but she didn't like being questioned.

Rossi turned and looked at Prentiss.

"Emily, are you ok?" Rossi asks, not quite understanding why she snapped at him.

"I'm find Dave. But I don't feel I need to tell you my every move. Not like I need a keeper. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do. I'm a grown woman that knows her body. I've gotten this far without a death." Prentiss stomps out of the master bedroom and into the adjoining room. Slamming the door to emphasize her anger.

"Wow, those mood swings are going to kill me." Rossi thinks to himself as he stares at the thin wood door that separated him and this uncontrollable monster he made. What was he getting himself into.

**AN/ Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Thanks a bunch.**


	38. Chapter 38

Her Oldest And Biggest Fan

Chapter 37

Back at the BAU, JJ and Hotch walk into the bull pen. Many of the other agents that JJ was acquainted with greeted her and flooded her with well wishes. Which in turn made JJ feel blessed and a bit embarrassed. But thankful, none the less.

"JJ, you head to your office. I'm going too get your case file and will meet you in there momentarily." Hotch says, handing her the go bag that she had with her at the hospital. And they head to their respected offices.

Once JJ opens her office door, she sees Gideon in her seat, behind her desk. "Hi Gid!" JJ walks over to him.

He stands up and hugs her." Hey! How are you feeling?"

As JJ pulls away, Gideon and JJ look each other in the eye. "Gid, I just said good bye to the one man that I loved and he loved me back. And then I had to say another good bye to my best friend and Aunt. I feel a little more at peace. But I guess time will tell. I have to believe this empty, alone feeling will slowly go away. Or be replaced by something useful again. Oh, and Garcia and Derek might have stumbled on a clue that proves someone else was in that house and 99% certainty that this is the killer. Not me. But I have yet to hear back from Derek. But there is hope." JJ smiles slightly.

Hotch knocks on her office door and walks in. "Oh, Gideon. Would you like to help us go over JJ's case file? Maybe you can find more differences and clues. You're a sucker for details. I can't believe I didn't catch the waste basket differences." Hotch beats himself up mentally.

"Well, there is one question that I have yet to hear brought up or even maybe thought about? Where is JJ going to stay?" Gideon says, sensing something deeper going on with JJ and Hotch. Something they might not even realize.

"Oh, I didn't even think about it. I'd just assumed that I would be in jail." JJ giggles at the tense moment.

"Well, they haven't arrested you yet. And if they come to arrest you, I'll get you out. No worries. From what they have, it's not adding up correctly. It still has me puzzled. The murder weapon. The only prints of yours is on the handle. You would think there would have at least been a partial somewhere else on the knife. And there was only that prefect grip. No prints anywhere else. Who picks up a knife that way? Think about when you grab a butter knife from your silverware drawer. You are bound to bump your hand or brush a finger here or there. It's like someone wiped it clean, used it and then places it in your hand to get your prints on it. Have you seen this knife before?" Hotch asks, showing a picture of the knife with blood on it.

JJ stares at it. Caught in a trance as she remembers the warm, wet feel of all that blood. She starts shaking. "That's a knife from my kitchen." JJ says, still sounding far off.

"Then why wouldn't your finger prints be all over the knife? If it was washed, you still have to pick it up and take care of it. Something doesn't seem right. JJ, why don't you sit down and think of anyone that would want to hurt you. Make a list. Make sure you do private life and work. Gid and I will be right back." Hotch and Gideon step out of JJ's office. JJ sits and begins her list making assignment.

Outside JJ's office, Gideon and Hotch talk quietly among themselves.

"Jason, you've been held up in this office most of the day. Have you come up with ANYTHING?" Hotch asks, curiously.

"Actually, the way the blood splatter and the corners report, there is no possible way JJ's the murderer. See the first cut of the throat, there is going to be blood splatter or spurts. That little extra bit was starting from right to left. So if JJ was sitting on Tom's torso, it would have had to go left to right. Her left to right. But it doesn't. It's hard to really tell if JJ's body was in deed laying on the bed when the murder took place. With the blood being on her cloths and the mattress and sheets. Now if she would have been on something glass or plastic, then we'd be able to tell. Now, we need to find out who might have wanted JJ or Tom dead. This is going to be hard on JJ. Digging into her past. Digging into Tom's past." Gideon says, feeling nothing but sad and empathy of JJ and Tom. To Gideon, they seemed made for each other.

"Ok, so then we have the cut direction and waste basket. TWO differences to give some doubt and us a place to start to prove she DIDN'T do this." Hotch almost looked like a kid in a candy store with all this 'new' info.

"Aaron, just remember that we can have all the proof **WE** need. But it's going to have to hold up to our legal system. I don't want you to be disappointed if it doesn't come out your way. It's great you believe so strongly. I believe in her too." Gideon lays a sympathetic hand on Hotch's shoulder.

"Gideon, I will hunt every and any lead down to make sure JJ is safe and cleared of this mess. But I would and have done it for all the members of my team. So I don't know what you are implying, but I'm trying to save a colleague." Hotch resents the hint that he's more 'involved' with JJ then client/lawyer, boss/employee and even a little friends.

"Just be careful. She's fragile right now. But so are you. I would hate for you or her to 'need' comfort and turn to each other. Then mess up whatever we call this group." Gideon says, sounding all yoda-ish.

Before Hotch can respond, they hear a noise from JJ's office. They peek their heads in the door.

"Hey JJ, are you ok?" Hotch asks, holding onto the door jam.

"Uh…" JJ made the confused noise as she stares at her computer screen. She opened an email and she's seeing live feed of herself.

When JJ doesn't respond the way the men see fit, they walk in and over next to JJ.

"What is it?" Gideon asks.

"Look." JJ yells and turns her computer monitor so they could see it.

"Oh my…" Hotch starts and waves his hand. In turn seeing it on the monitor. "Someone has put a camera in your office. We should have your office and home swept for bugs and cameras. This could be the big break in the case." Hotch finished.

Then from no doing of any of them, a tape clicks over. They first see that it's Tom and JJ. They are alone in JJ's bedroom. Tom has just places JJ down on the bed. Tom starts kissing JJ and moves lower.

JJ blushes as she knows when this sexual encounter was. **AND** knew what was coming up. She didn't want the older gentlemen and co-workers to see her in **THAT** situation. JJ stands up and blocks the screen.

"Ok, sorry. But you guys don't need to see that! **NO ONE** needs to see that." JJ was in pain from seeing the love that Tom and she shared. Salting the wounds.

"JJ, this might show how much you and Tom loved each other. Wait! Do you remember when this day/ night was?" Hotch asks.

"I believe that it was about two months ago. Give or take. We just came back from the bar with you guys. Please don't watch or listen to it. Please respect Tom's and my privacy. The little bit I thought we had. Oh God, this person saw Tom and I doing…oh good God! I don't feel so good." JJ says, then goes for her office trash can and vomits. Believing it's all about the shock of everything, little did she know what was to come out sooner, rather than later.

**AN/ Hope you all are enjoying this story. Please make sure it you read, you review. It's greatly appraicated. Thanks!**


End file.
